Sweet Sixteen
by dabbling
Summary: Another in my Legacy AU. B/A and M/C married with kids. Katie is turning sixteen, and has to learn a few things about love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Katie was in her room, doing homework. Bobby was distracted, but he did his best to start dinner as usual. He managed to get the chicken seasoned and laid out in the pan, and put it in the oven. He chose the vegetables for the evening and started chopping broccoli on the cutting board.

He really didn't notice how much time had passed; his head was spinning from the results of his appointment. Alex arrived home. dropped her bag off in the living room, and walked straight to him. He hadn't called her, and he knew she would be upset about that. She touched him on the arm, and he turned in her direction.

"Well?" she asked quietly.

Katie interrupted before he had to answer. "Daddy, can we eat yet? I'm starving!"

Alex saw the look in his eyes, and backed off. She helped him get the food to the table.

"Mom, can I go out with Jenny this Friday?"

"Jenny and who else?"

"Well, it's kind of like a… double date. I can chaperone her, and she can chaperone me, you know?"

"Chaperone? Why would you need a chaperone?" Bobby asked.

"Double date with who?" her mother asked.

"Marcus asked me out, and Jenny said she wouldn't mind going with his friend Kevin."

"Who's Marcus?" Asked Bobby.

"Oh, Daddy, he's in biology with me. He's my lab partner."

"Where are you going?"

"You know, just dinner and a movie or something."

"Or something?" Asked Bobby.

Alex gave him a look that told him to calm down. "Dinner and a movie would be fine, as long as it's not too late of a movie."

"'Or something' is out," Bobby added.

Katie rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks, Mom, Dad! I'll go call Jenny!" She tossed her napkin over her empty plate and jogged off to her room.

"How can you be so comfortable with this?"

"Who says I'm comfortable?" Alex replied. She sighed. "She's almost 16. She's going to want to date, Bobby." He frowned. "At least she's with Jenny. You know and trust Jenny, don't you?"

He nodded. The girls had been best friends for two years. Jenny, and her parents, were wonderful people.

"Now. What happened at the Doctor's today?"

He took a deep breath. "Hold on a minute," he said. He shoved his chair away from the table and walked down the hall to Katie's room. "Katie, honey? I need you to clear the table for us. Your Mom & I need to have a talk."

"Okay, Daddy!" She called. "When I'm off the phone, okay?"

"Okay." He said. He went out and headed for his own bedroom, and Alex followed. Bobby retrieved a brochure from the pocket of the suit coat he'd been wearing earlier in the day. He unfolded it and handed it to his wife.

Alex took it and quickly scanned the title. She felt her heart tighten in her chest. _What You Should Know About Prostate Cancer. _Alex skimmed it quickly and looked up at him. "They're sure?"

He nodded. "They're sure."

She took a deep breath. "Well, what next, then?"

"I can… have surgery… or I can do radiation."

She grasped his hand and pulled herself closer to him. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Oh, Bobby, I'm so sorry."

He said nothing, but she could feel the tenseness in his muscles as he held her. "I need you to tell me everything," she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

"I… I can't, Alex. Not tonight. I can give you the paperwork he gave me, but… I don't think I can talk about it, yet."

"Okay," she said, completely unsatisfied with his reply but trying to be supportive. "Okay, Bobby. Whatever you need." She looked up at his face. "When do you have to decide?"

"I go back next week."

* * *

The evening routine was the same as usual, only quieter. Katie was busy studying for an upcoming test, and hardly seemed to notice that her parents were preoccupied.

Alex watched him carefully and tried to get a handle on what he must be feeling. She knew his mother, and the long downward spiral of her final year, had to be on his mind. He must be afraid. Even though the paperwork said there was such a high success rate treating prostate cancer, there were no guarantees. And even if the treatment was successful, he could be facing impotence and incontinence afterward. Bobby had to be scared by all that; after all, _she_ was.

It was hard to believe. He had no symptoms. He'd gone in for his routine physical and the next thing you know he had an appointment with a specialist and now… this. Alex sat still and tried to convince herself that was all good. No symptoms meant they caught it early. Catching it early was good. Catching it early meant he could beat it.

Alex finished off her evening glass of wine and stood. "I'm going to bed," she announced. She knocked on Katie's door and reminded her not to stay up too late. "Good night, honey," Alex told her. Katie said good night and Alex went to the bedroom.

She was surprised when he joined her a few minutes later. Bobby typically stayed up much later than she did. Maybe he needed the closeness, tonight. When he got into bed, she turned and wrapped one arm around him. Her lips found his for a kiss, which he willingly returned.

She noticed again how tense he was, and the thought occurred to her that maybe what Bobby needed right now was a distraction. He'd been worrying about it all since two in the afternoon. She kissed him again, and sweetly rubbed her hand over his chest and down to his abdomen.

Bobby's hand moved around to her back, and he rubbed her, too. Alex slowly heated things up, making her kisses deeper and exploring him fully with her hand. She paused only to remove her nightgown.

He couldn't help himself. His lips found her nipples, and he sat up, turning and taking control of their amorous activity. Alex arched back and suppressed a groan of pleasure. Their daughter was next door, and they had to be quiet. Bobby always got a special thrill out of taking Alex to the brink when she had to stay quiet.

He allowed her captive breast to fall away and moved his warm mouth up to her neck. Slowly, they inched toward the center of the bed, groping and grabbing and tasting each other. He pressed his body over hers and she laid flat on the sheet. Bobby deftly removed her underwear, then his own. His fingers teased her as his lips moved over her nipples again, and then he let go and she felt the gentle pressure as the head of his cock dipped into her juices.

She gasped, and stifled the next cry of pleasure as he began to move with her. They both breathed heavily, whispering love, need, and pleasure, until Bobby moved so fast he couldn't contain himself any longer. His breath sputtered as he convulsed, and he froze for a moment over her, a statue of the state of ecstasy.

Alex studied the expression on his face and smiled. Soon, Bobby lowered himself again, and he kissed her with gratitude until he finally settled into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Maybe you should talk to Logan."

"Logan?!" Bobby paced and spun, a bundle of nervous energy.

"Well, he is your best friend, isn't he? Obviously, talking to me isn't making this decision any easier."

Bobby groaned and gathered up his wallet and his keys. "I'm going to work." He announced it, but his feet remained planted on the carpet of their bedroom.

"Bobby?" Alex asked quietly.

He looked over at her warily.

"I hate this, too."

His expression melted into sadness, and he held out his hand. She stepped forward, taking his hand, and then moved into his arms.

"We'll get through this, Bobby. You'll be fine."

He let go a deep sigh and he kissed her lips. "I'll see you tonight," he said.

"I love you," Alex told him.

"Love you, too," he called as he went out the door.

* * *

Marcus seemed like a nice enough boy. Bobby was distant and gruff, and Alex was charming and polite. Katie was in a hurry to get away from her parents. "Okay, uhm, we're going to be late picking up Jenny," she announced, tugging on Marcus' hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Goren."

"Have a nice time," Alex called.

"Uh, uh…be careful!" Bobby shouted after them, for Katie's benefit, as they left.

They came back inside and Alex shut the door. "He seemed nice," she said.

"I didn't like him."

"You know, when it comes to Katie, your profiling skills are completely out of whack."

"Oh, you think so, do you?" he challenged her. "Did you notice he had a tattoo under the cuff of his shirt?"

"Yes, and it's of a scripture quotation. Katie told me about it two weeks ago."

"Two weeks? She's been after this boy for two weeks?"

Alex laughed. "No! She's been sitting next to him in biology." She took her husband by the arm. "C'mon, let's sit down. You want a beer?"

"Yeah. But only one. I may have to drive later tonight."

"Have as many as you like. If something happens, Logan can drive. You know he'll want to go with you." She handed him the bottle and he immediately took a swig. They sat on the couch together.

Alex drank her beer in silence, wanting to broach the subject but not sure how. She leaned her head into his shoulder and he dropped his arm around her.

"I'm having surgery," Bobby announced.

She turned to him in surprise. "You are?"

Bobby nodded. "It's 91% effective."

"You're not worried about the side effects?"

"The side effects of having cancer are much worse," Bobby stated, his face grim. He looked at his wife. "I… I can't take the chance. I want to be here for Katie. And for you," he said, and took another swig of his beer.

Alex's eyes softened. She held up her hand against his jaw and kissed him. "Which kind of surgery?"

"That, I'm still thinking about."

"Maybe we should look them up again."

Bobby kissed her. "We can look them up later. We've got all weekend for that." He wrapped his lips around her lower lip and tugged on it gently before letting it go.

Alex grinned at him. "You taste like beer," she said.

Bobby smiled, too. "So do you."

She set her bottle down on the table with a clunk. Bobby followed her lead and did the same. They fell into another kiss, this time with both hands free to caress and explore at will.

She couldn't make heads or tails of the buttons at the cuffs of his dress shirt, and she pulled away from his kiss so she could see them. While she worked on his cuffs, he unbuttoned his shirt and soon it was stuffed into the crease in the couch and forgotten. His t-shirt was removed quickly, and she dragged her lips slowly over the bare skin and curly hair of his chest. Bobby took her by the shoulders and set her at arm's length so he could remove her blouse.

He held her right hand up and kissed her palm as his fingers closed over the cuff buttons one at a time. Then he did the same with her left. Alex simply closed her eyes and enjoyed his lips against her skin. Bobby kissed the inside of each wrist, then the skin behind each button of her blouse as he unfastened them. He let his hands drift past her bosom as they reached up to her shoulders and pushed the shirt off. Alex lurched forward and kissed him hungrily, the lace of her bra scraping gently against his chest.

He was moving more quickly now. He moaned against her lips as his fingers worked the clasp of her bra free. He slipped his open hand slowly down her bare back and held her body tight against his own as he moved his tongue deeply into her mouth.

Their teeth knocked together and they both backed away for a moment. With heavy breath, their foreheads touched and he brought his hands up to strip away her loosely hanging bra.

The kissing began again, lighter and in shorter bursts as each of them unfastened the other's pants. Shoes were kicked loose and a few moments was all it took to strip away their remaining clothing. She shoved him back to a reclined position on the couch and inched upward slowly, her body wriggling between his legs.

His cock was so hard it almost hurt when she moved her soft belly against it. Alex kissed his chest and felt her breasts fall against him. She felt a tingle as her nipples scraped lightly against his thick hair. His arms enveloped her and his kiss was urgent and pleading.

There was no way it could work in this position, so they finally split apart and he sat upright on the couch again. She climbed over him and he kissed her neck as she moved over him, teasing him gently with her body. Bobby snuck his left hand between her legs and she cried out in surprise as his fingers slid easily inside her.

"C'mon, baby," Bobby encouraged her, expertly bringing her to the brink of orgasm.

Alex gasped and yelped with pleasure as he worked his hand against her crotch. "Bobby!" she cried. "Bobby…God!"

"You want it?" he asked her, grinning.

She could only squeal in response.

At once, his hand was free and the full length of him was inside her. He held his hands on her hipbones and once her body adjusted to this new sensation, she began to ride him in long, slow strokes.

Now they both gasped and yelped, moaned and grunted. He guided her body with his hands and pressed up against her as best he could. Alex moved faster and faster, until she nearly screamed her delight. He thrust hard against her, one hand braced against the back of the couch and the other holding her body down against him. With three more passionate cries, he jerked and spasmed and she could feel his grip tighten as he came. Slowly, the world came back into focus.

Panting heavily, Alex drooped down and collapsed against him. He managed to move his arms over her back, and then they were both very still.

* * *

After a shower and a quick tidying of the living room, they were in their night clothes watching a movie on tv. Bobby had dozed earlier, but was wide awake now, worrying about his daughter. By his reckoning, the movie should be over. He was starting to plan a search to find her and bring her home when the front door opened.

Katie bounced into the room, brimming with happiness.

"Did you have a good time?" Alex asked.

"Oh, Mom, it was terrific! The movie was about this dinosaur that was dormant for thousands of years and then this weird asteroid struck and woke it up and then these college kids had to figure out how to stop it and keep it in tact so they could study it!"

Alex grinned and looked over at Bobby. "I'm glad you had a nice time," she said.

"Uhm," Bobby said, leaning forward and settling his elbows against his knees as he folded his hands eagerly, "how was… Marcus?"

"Great!" Katie said, and Bobby felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "He paid for everything, and he told Jenny he likes me!"

Now Bobby gave his wife a meaningful look. Alex, however, wasn't worried. She got to her feet, her fingers still entwined with his. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night, sweetie," she said to her daughter. She tugged on Bobby's hand.

Bobby stood, as well. "G'night, Baby Girl," he said softly.

"Good night, Mom, Good night, Daddy!" she said and all three of them headed for their bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex accompanied him to the next appointment, and each of them asked the doctor a number of questions about the kinds of surgeries they were considering. By the end of the appointment, Bobby had made his decision. By some miracle, the Surgeon had an opening less than two weeks later, and Bobby was put on the schedule.

The two found themselves deep in conversation on the drive home. "We'll have to tell Katie," Alex said, thinking about how near the date of the surgery was.

"Not… not everything," Bobby countered. "Just that… I'm having a procedure. That's all she needs to know."

Alex stopped at a red light and turned her head to stare at him. "Bobby, you're going to have a night in the hospital and at least a week at home afterward. It's more than a 'procedure.'"

"She doesn't need to know."

"Have you met your daughter?" Alex asked sarcastically. "You try to minimize this and she'll be snooping into everything in the house to find out what's really going on. You can't keep this from her, Bobby. One way or another, she'll find out."

"I don't want her to know."

"Because it's cancer?"

"Because it's… personal."

The light turned green and Alex started the car moving again. "Would you tell her if I had a hysterectomy?"

Bobby glared at her. "What's that got to do with it?"

"Everything."

He frowned.

"Look, I know you don't want your baby girl to know about your private parts, Bobby, but you're going to have a serious surgery and you're going to need some help while you recover. I'm not going to be able to do it all. I'll have to go back to work as soon as I can afterwards."

"You don't have to take off at all, I can just deal with it all on my own."

Now she frowned at him. "Quit acting like a stubborn old goat and get over it. We're family, me and you and Katie and when something big is going on, we all need to know."

Bobby turned his head toward the door and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. He brooded the rest of the way home.

* * *

He was lightly sedated beforehand, and Alex sat holding his hand until they announced they would take him back for surgery. She kissed him and managed to get him to look her in the eye. "You'll do great," she promised. "I'll be here when they bring you back."

"Love you," he drawled, his mouth lazy from the medication.

"I love you, too, Bobby."

* * *

Much to Bobby's disappointment, the news that had to be shared with the family had also been shared with the Logans, all three of them; Lewis, his closest friend; Freddie, his partner; his boss; and Alex's boss. As a result, instead of two people waiting for him to come out of surgery, there were five. Katie and Andy were busy playing some kind of game on their cell phones while Mike, Carolyn, and Alex alternated between quiet conversation and pure silence.

After three hours, the Doctor called Alex over. Katie joined her mother and held her hand. "He's doing fine. We were able to remove the prostate without damaging the nerves. His prognosis is very good."

As Alex began to follow the doctor out of the room, she looked back at Carolyn.

"We'll make the calls," Carolyn promised. She saw her friend's relief as she followed the doctor behind the double doors to the recovery room. "Lewis?" Carolyn said. "He's fine."

Mike had his own phone to his ear. "Captain?" He said. "Mike Logan. Goren's fine, he's in recovery now."

* * *

Alex and Katie sat beside his bed, waiting for him to come around. Carolyn had already gone home with Andy. Mike stayed back to wait until Katie was ready to leave. She would stay with them until Bobby was released from the hospital. Now, Logan sat in a chair by the room's only window, giving Goren's family a little privacy.

Katie had already asked her parents everything she could think of to ask about prostate cancer and what the surgery would mean for him. She researched it on her own, as well, but reading it hadn't prepared her for seeing her Daddy lying like this in the hospital bed, with an IV and a catheter. Earlier, he'd even been on a heart monitor and had something hooked to his finger to measure his oxygen. One by one, things were being disconnected, and she knew that was a good thing. Still, she worried. He seemed weak, and that was something she never thought she would say about her Dad. Katie sat with her arms folded and her gaze drifted from him to the items in the room.

Alex had already asked Katie if she needed a break, a walk, or a snack. Each time, the girl said no. She could see her daughter was worried. Alex did everything she could to reassure her, but words just weren't enough. As her thoughts rambled, Alex saw his eyes blink and open. She leaned forward and gave him a broad smile. "Hey," she said quietly.

His lips curled slightly, and Katie stood and inserted herself into his field of vision. Bobby smiled a little wider.

"Hi, Daddy," his daughter said.

"Hi," Bobby managed to say. His eyes were heavy and his mind seemed to be in a fog. He fought to stay awake.

"It's the anesthetic," Alex explained to him. "It's still wearing off. Give it some time."

He blinked and took in the image of the two people he loved most.

"The operation went well," Alex told him. "The doctor says you're doing great."

Katie took him by the hand and he squeezed it, even as his eyes drifted shut again. A few minutes later, it was clear that he was asleep. Katie looked at her Mom in frustration.

"It's going to take a while, honey. They pumped him full of drugs." Alex's eye caught Logan shifting in his chair. "Look. We know he's okay. Why don't you go with Uncle Mike, and when your Dad's really come back around, we'll give you a call."

Sincerely, Katie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mom."

Alex hugged her. "You don't need to be sorry, sweetie. All this waiting is hard to do. We know he's getting better, it will just take some time."

Mike had walked over at the mention of his name. He stood by, waiting until Katie was ready. She pulled away from her Mom and they locked eyes for a moment. Then Katie moved closer to her father. She bent over him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Daddy," she said, before turning to Mike.

"We'll call you later," Alex promised, with a nod.

"I'm looking forward to it," Mike said. He put an arm around Katie and they walked together out of the room. Alex sat back down beside her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Yeah, I'm okay," Bobby said, his voice barely more than a whisper. He'd had a ventilator during the surgery, and his throat was rough and sore. "I love you, too, Katie."

Alex wiggled her hand to get the phone and she spoke to her daughter before they hung up. She dropped her phone back into her purse and smiled over him. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"It's starting to really hurt," he replied with a frown.

"That's supposed to happen, remember?" She said, pushing the call button for the nurse. When the woman came in, the nurse already held a small bag in her hand. "He's in pain," she explained.

"I thought so," the nurse said. She connected the bag to his IV line and set the machine to dispense it in small increments. "This will take care of the pain," she told Bobby. "After a while, we'll get you up and moving. Are you hungry?" she asked him.

He shook his head.

"I'll leave you one of these in case you change your mind," she said, dropping a sealed cup of jello into Alex's hand. The nurse checked that he had water available, and then pulled a wrapped plastic spoon out of her pocket and gave that to Alex, as well. "You should feel the effects of that pretty soon," she told Bobby. "Call me if you need anything else."

Alex tried to interest him in the snack. She held it up where he could see it. "Looks pretty good," she said. "I don't think I've had jello since Katie was little." Peeking down, she saw he was looking between her and the cup. "It might soothe your throat," she suggested.

Bobby nodded, and Alex happily opened the package. She used the control on the bed to raise him to a sitting position. He winced at the change, but seemed all right once the motion stopped. Alex position the tray table over his waist and handed him the spoon. He ate almost all of it before reaching for his water.

"I can stay with you until Friday, but then I have to go in."

He looked over with concern.

"You should be getting around okay by then," she reassured him. Katie can stay home from school on Friday, and she can help you through the weekend. All you'll really need by then is someone to fetch things for you and keep an eye on you.

"Okay," he said quietly.

"Is the pain better?"

"Yeah." Bobby hated hospitals. He hated being confined in an unfamiliar bed, with only a television for entertainment. As he thought, he looked back over to his wife. "The nurse, she's coming back?"

"Why, do you need her?"

He shook his head. "She said she'd get me up?"

"Yeah. You have to start walking right away. It will help you heal faster." Not only had Alex read about it, but she'd heard the information at least five times since he'd gone into surgery.

Bobby nodded. "Good."

Alex tucked his tray out of the way and helped him lower back down a little. They found something to watch on the public television station and Bobby rested a while.

* * *

Bobby and Alex were sitting in the lobby waiting when Logan arrived. He strode over as Alex stood. "Your ride is here," Mike announced, grinning.

Bobby let Alex support his right side and pushed against the arm of the chair with his left. He grimaced, but managed to get to his feet and straighten up. Alex simply smiled and let him throw his arm over her shoulders.

"It's starting to get cold out," Mike said. "You need a jacket?"

"No," Bobby answered.

"This way, then." Mike held the doors for them and opened the passenger door before slipping back around to the driver's seat. He was in Alex's SUV. They'd discussed it and decided it would be the easiest thing for him to get in and out of.

Bobby leaned back against the seat and shut his eyes. Sitting was okay, standing was okay, and lying down was okay, but the act of moving from one position to the other was very painful. After Mike got the car rolling, he opened his eyes.

"Katie's already home, waiting for you," Logan announced. "I think she said something about brownies or cinnamon rolls or something."

Bobby couldn't help but smile. For the last several years, he and Katie had begun making cinnamon rolls whenever they were stressed or worried about something. "Cinnamon rolls," Bobby corrected. He felt Alex's hand reaching from the back seat to touch his cheek.

"Oh, honey, I meant to tell you. Lewis said he'd start taking her out for driving lessons."

Bobby used the rearview mirror to glance back at his wife.

"And Carolyn and I are planning her sweet sixteen."

Goren hated to think about his daughter behind the wheel. He hated to think about her growing into adulthood. The fact was, though, that every time he looked at her, he saw it happening without his permission. She was changing every day, and the only way he could protect her now was by teaching her how to use the good head on her shoulders.

"We'll have it at our place. That way, if you're still tired or whatever you can retreat to our room."

Bobby nodded. "Where's Lewis taking her to drive?"

"He said he was going to start at the old church parking lot in Seaside."

Bobby nodded his approval. He and Alex had discussed it, and since his first few driving lessons with Katie had ended in arguments and tears, they decided Lewis was a better choice as driving instructor for Katie.

Alex could do it, but she was completely unwilling to be a passenger in the car with her child until Katie already knew how to drive. She didn't think she could possibly be fair to the girl if she was fearful for both of their lives.

Of course, there was no real need for Katie to drive. Between the subway and the buses and her own feet, she could get anywhere in the city she needed to go. It was simply a rite of passage, and ultimately a life skill they wanted her to have.

Painfully, he extracted himself from the car, and Alex steadied him as he walked into their apartment building. Mike carried his things and followed them inside.

A grateful hug from his daughter and the smell of fresh yeast and cinnamon greeted him at the door. Bobby walked straight to the kitchen and eased himself into a chair.

"God, that smells good," Mike said.

"Come on, have one with us," Alex invited him.

"I think I'll take you up on that!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first few days were a lot of work. Alex had to help him get around, dress, bathe, and change the bag from his catheter. He managed to keep the medications sorted out himself. Bobby often cooked, and she and Katie had to take that over temporarily, as well.

Lewis stopped by the second night Bobby was home, but he was sleeping when he got there. Alex smiled as Lewis took Katie out for a quick driving lesson. The next night the Logans brought over dinner, and Alex was never so grateful to avoid cooking.

Just as they sat down at the dinner table, the doorbell rang. Alex excused herself from the table and walked over to answer the door.

"Uh, hello, Captain Eames, I was wondering if I could stop in and say hi to Bobby."

She stood back and gave Bobby's partner a nod. "Sure, Freddie, we're just sitting down to dinner. I'll get you a plate."

"Oh, no, you don't have to—" he protested.

Alex held up her hand. "We've got enough to feed an army. You're eating, Freddie, whether you want to or not."

He followed her to the kitchen and said hello to the group, all of whom he'd met before at one time or another. His Detective's eye noticed Bobby's slower, stiffer movements and his slightly off skin tone, but all Freddie said was, "You're looking good, Goren. How's it going?"

"I've felt better," Bobby admitted, "but I'm all right."

After thirty minutes at the table, Bobby was uncomfortable. Alex helped him up and he settled in on the recliner in the living room, instead. Battista followed him and stood rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Something on your mind, Freddie?" Bobby asked, barely giving the man a glance. He knew Freddie's mannerisms well.

"I… uh… aw, never mind, Bobby."

"Look, Battista, I might not be able to chase down a suspect right now, but there's nothing wrong with my mind."

"Fine. Sure. It's this case I'm working with Waters."

"They've got you with Waters?"

"Long story. And don't worry, I'm back with you as soon as you're good to go." Logan wandered in, and deflected the teens to Katie's room to play video games so the men could talk shop. Carolyn and Alex hung back in the kitchen, deep in conversation.

Freddie ran the specifics of the case by his partner, and got the benefit of Mike's point of view, as well. Happily, he went to the kitchen to get them all a beer.

"Who is that for?"

Freddie stopped and glanced down at the three bottles in his hands. "Oh? Uh…" She took one of them away and replaced it with a bottle of water.

"Bobby can't drink yet. Medication," she explained.

"Oh, sorry, Captain. He didn't tell me."

"Freddie, please. I'm at home. Call me Alex."

Freddie stammered and finally answered "Yes, ma'am." As he left the kitchen, she and Carolyn laughed.

"How long have they been partners now?"

"Eight years," Alex said. "He and Bobby are fine, now, but he has never warmed up to me, no matter what I've done. He's always a nervous wreck."

"Maybe if you retire…"

Alex chuckled, "Maybe."

Their laughter died down, and Carolyn looked seriously at her friend. "Did they get it all?"

Alex sighed and glanced in Bobby's direction. Seeing that he was preoccupied, she looked at her friend. "We won't know for sure until his follow-up. The doctors are optimistic. And the only reason Bobby went this route is because it usually takes care of the cancer."

"Mike said sometimes… afterward… a man can't get an erection…"

Alex nodded. "That's a risk, too. But the surgeon said they salvaged the nerves, so maybe…" Alex hugged herself. "I love him, Carolyn. Honestly, even if he can't, I don't care." She smiled. "Bobby said they have medication to help with that, if, you know…"

"Well, the doctors did a good job. I'm sure he'll be fine." Carolyn drank her soda and tried to be encouraging. "You look tired."

"I'm exhausted."

"Alex, Mike and I are just around the corner. Andy's no slouch either, at helping out with things. Just let us know what you need."

Alex shook her head. "Bobby needs some peace and quiet, too. As much as we love you guys, it would be hard on him."

Carolyn looked over at the men in the living room. "He seems fine with it tonight."

Alex smiled. "I'll let you know."

Carolyn stood up and opened the freezer. "Time for dessert," she said. She pulled out a large box of ice cream bars. "Chocolate, Vanilla, or Mint?" She asked.

"Chocolate," Alex said, and Carolyn tossed her a frozen treat in a brown-edged wrapper. Carolyn walked out to the living room and passed them out to the men. Then she went to Katie's door, and nearly dropped the box on her foot.

Katie and Andy retreated to opposite sides of the room, looking terrified.

"W-what was that?" Carolyn asked.

"I didn't kiss her, Mom!" Andy said. "It wasn't what you think."

Carolyn gaped at her son and then turned her head in Katie's direction. The girl held her hand over her mouth, looking very much like her father when he was deep in thought. Katie moved her hand away and spoke. "It… I was just telling Andy about… about… kissing my boyfriend… er… how I wanted to kiss my boyfriend… and-and… well, he… "

Carolyn held her hand up in the air. "Stop. Just… stop. I don't want to know." She looked over at her fourteen year old son. "Come out to the living room, Andy."

The boy blushed crimson and hung his head as he followed his mother out of Katie's room. He noticed the box in her hand and found himself wondering if he could still have an ice cream.

Mike knew immediately that something was wrong. Carolyn ordered Andy with a gesture to sit on the couch, beside Alex. The boy looked hopefully at the ice cream until it was clear that she was heading back to the kitchen.

"What?" Mike asked her.

She shoved the box back into the freezer. "He was kissing her." Carolyn's whisper was almost a hiss.

Mike's reaction was completely baffling to his wife. Instead of anger, she could have sworn he had a look of pride on his face. "He was?" He asked, grinning.

"Michael!"

Mike's face froze in surprise.

"He's fourteen!"

"I know. It's about time," Logan said. "The first time I…" His voice trailed off. He wasn't improving Carolyn's mood.

"Mike! He could get her pregnant!"

"From kissing?"

"Oh, I don't even know why I bother!" Carolyn complained. She took a deep breath and tried to keep a friendly tone in her voice. "Andy, get your jacket. It's time to go," she called.

"I guess that means me, too," Mike complained, and finished off his ice cream bar.

"Damn right," Carolyn said. "You," she poked her finger into his chest, "are going to talk to your son. You are getting to the bottom of this." She painted a friendly smile on her face and went out to say goodbye to her friends. Carolyn was cordial with Battista, sweet to Bobby and Alex, and very cool toward Katie.

Mike, on the other hand, was friendly with everyone and very sweet to Katie. He kissed the girl's cheek and whispered, "Don't worry." He gave her a wink.

After the Logans left, Freddie decided he should go, too. Another round of goodbyes left Katie leaning against the door with her parents staring at her. Under her father's gaze, she blushed and lowered her head.

"Katie..?" Alex asked.

The girl burst into tears and ran to her room, leaving Alex to glance over at her husband in confusion. "What the heck was that?" Alex asked him.

Bobby listed all of the things he'd noticed in the last ten minutes, culminating with Carolyn's awkward goodbye to their daughter. "She and Andy…" he started, and then shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "Something happened."

She saw Bobby lean as if to get up and held her hand out. "No, stop," Alex warned. "Don't get all worked up over this. Not until we know what happened. You stay put and I'll talk to her."

Bobby craned his neck toward his daughter's room and watched Alex disappear down the hall. He wasn't happy about it, but at the same time, Katie and Andy felt a lot better to him than Katie and… Marcus.

Alex knocked quietly and then opened the door. Katie sat cross-legged on her bed, whimpering into her hands. Alex walked in slowly and sat on the edge of the mattress, crooking one leg to be able to face her young lady.

"It wasn't anything," Katie blurted. "Aunt Carolyn thinks we were… up to something, and it wasn't anything at all!"

Alex dropped a hand onto the girl's knee. "I'm not mad, honey. Tell me what happened."

"I was telling Andy about…about…" there was a long pause while she calmed herself. "I was telling him about Marcus. And how at school the other day, I really thought he was going to maybe kiss me. And how he didn't, but I can't stop thinking about it." Katie wiped her face on her arm and then looked at her mother. "Andy said he's never kissed anybody. And so I thought, well… it was just kind of like… practice."

Alex worked hard to suppress her grin. She reached out and petted Katie's curls. "Don't worry, honey. Aunt Carolyn will be just fine." Her daughter threw herself into her arms and Alex held her tight. "Are you going to come out with us a while? I think there's still ice cream in the freezer."

"In a minute, Momma," Katie said, using the name she only used in her most intimate moments with her mother.

Alex smiled at her. "Okay," she said quietly, and went out to update her worried husband. Bobby looked at her expectantly. Alex smiled. "It was 'practice' kissing. No big deal," she explained.

"Practice kissing?"

"And… it was Andy's first kiss."

"Practice… kissing?" Bobby asked again. "I hope they don't decide to practice anything else!"

"Shhh!" She told him. "Katie's very upset about it. She thinks Carolyn won't get over it." She smiled at Katie as she walked past to get an ice cream from the kitchen. Bobby stared at his daughter, turning his head as he did. Alex took his chin in her hand and turned his face back to look at her. "I think maybe you could use a little… practice," she said with a grin. She leaned down and kissed him, and he happily played along, until she finally pulled away.

Katie pulled her feet under her on the couch and took a bite out of the ice cream bar. Alex went into the kitchen to get another for herself.

"What kind did you get, baby girl?" Bobby asked.

"Just plain vanilla, Daddy."

He smiled at her, and she gave him a real smile in return. Alex came in, munching on another chocolate one. "I guess I have to get my own," Bobby complained. Alex rolled her eyes and handed him hers, then returned to the kitchen for another.

As Bobby looked at his daughter, he thought again that Katie and Andy wasn't nearly so offensive as Katie and Marcus.

* * *

Andy scurried off to his room and Carolyn glared at her husband. Mike hung up his coat and slowly went up the stairs. He knocked on Andy's door and called, "It's me."

"Come in, Dad," Andy said, sounding sad.

Mike stepped into the room where his son was reclining on the bed, a handheld video game in his hands. The boy turned it off and sat up, and Mike sat down on the edge of the bed.

Andy could feel his heart racing. He wondered if his Dad felt the same way as his Mom.

"Andy," Mike said, "Are you and Katie…?"

"No, Dad!"

Mike smiled and sat up a little straighter.

"I never kissed a girl before. I just wondered what it was like, and so she kissed me."

Mike grinned. "Okay. You, uh… wonder what anything else is like… just make sure…"

"Dad!"

"Okay, fine, son. Good." Mike stood up. "I'll talk to your mother. It should be safe to come down in a little while." He reached out his hand and tousled the boy's hair.

Carolyn was on the chair with a beer in her hand when he came back down. "That was fast," she said.

"It was his first kiss. He just wondered what it was like, and she showed him."

"You're sure?"

Mike gave her an easy smile. "I'm sure." Mike stepped forward and took her beer from her hand, drank some, and handed it back. Then he sat down on the couch. "Relax, honey," Mike said, and when she saw the look in his eyes, she actually started to. "It's perfectly normal."

"But he's my baby! You don't think he would want to…?"

"Of course he wants to. And he will, someday."

"That doesn't help."

Mike shrugged. "New rules. No closed doors. No being left alone with the opposite sex."

After another drink of her beer, she nodded. "Mike, did you?"

He looked her square in the eye. "My Dad was working, and my Mom was too drunk to notice what I was doing. I did it all."

"How old?"

"Twelve."

"Really?"

"Really." He reached down and picked up her hand. "He'll come down soon. Don't say anything, okay, Babe? He's suffered enough."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bobby awoke to Alex's lips against his temple. He turned his head toward her and opened his eyes, only to find hers sparkling with affection. She was fully dressed and ready for work.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she teased.

He dropped his head back and sighed. "You're leaving?" he asked.

"You knew I was going in to work today," she said. "I left Katie a list of things I want her to do. You get up and walk around, but _no chores_, do you hear me?"

Bobby nodded. They had discussed all of this last night. He was supposed to be a model patient, instead of an impatient grump, and Katie was supposed to be a magnanimous caregiver, rather than a self-absorbed teenager who was, quite frankly, pissed that she couldn't see her newfound boyfriend for an entire weekend.

Katie had already asked several times if Marcus could come over and "help" take care of Bobby. That idea had been crushed to smithereens. The last thing Bobby needed as he recovered was to see his daughter and _that boy_ together under his roof.

He sighed and Alex helped him to his feet. "You want help with that?" She asked him, but he shook his head. "Okay, I'll call and check on you when I can. I love you," she told him and kissed him sweetly before he walked slowly to the bathroom.

She stopped at her daughter's door and knocked, opening it as she did so. "Katie, you need to get up. Your Dad's going to want breakfast soon."

She groaned and turned her head away.

"Katie, we had an agreement about this."

Slowly, the girl lifted her head, her mess of hair sticking out in all directions. With bleary eyes, she blinked at her mother.

"Your Dad needs your help, honey."

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I love you. If you have any problems, give me a call."

"Love you, Mom," Katie mumbled as Alex left the room, and then the house.

He was filling the coffee pot with water when she made her way to the kitchen. "Let me do that," Katie grumbled.

"I… I can do it," he said.

Katie stood next to him and stared up at him, her expression stern. "Daddy."

He set the coffee pot on the counter and went to sit at the table. She finished setting up the coffee and then turned to him. "What do you want to eat?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'll get something later." She was tired, and Bobby felt guilty.

"Cereal, then?" Katie wasn't happy, but she knew her father had to eat. If he wouldn't choose, then she would.

"No. Something hot?"

"Oatmeal."

He nodded. "You stayed up late?" He asked.

"Midnight," she replied. "Andy, uhm… texted…" she still wasn't sure how Bobby felt about the kiss last night.

"Was he tarred and feathered?" Bobby teased.

"No. Of course not," she answered.

"Must not be that big of a deal, then."

A twinge of the bitterness slipped away. She poured his coffee and slid the mug in front of him. "Good morning, Daddy," Katie said.

He gave her a smile.

* * *

The pain was more just a deep soreness, now, and Bobby was able to move a little quicker when he walked. He went the length of the outside hall three times and then came back in for a scrabble game with Katie. She was distracted by a barrage of texts as they played.

"Who is that?" He asked, keeping his voice friendly.

"Marcus."

Bobby's smile faded. "Isn't he in school?"

"Yes."

"Why is he texting you if he's in school?"

"Oh, Daddy, you know, passing periods, lunch… he's not _in class_ right now."

"He's not."

"No."

Goren knew she was lying, but it simply wasn't worth the argument. He pushed away from the table and got to his feet. "I'm tired," he announced. "I'm going to lie down for a while."

She barely raised her head as he left the room.

* * *

"Hi, honey."

"Hi Mom."

"How is he?"

"He's asleep right now."

"Oh. Good. Everything going all right?"

"Sure."

"You don't sound convincing."

"Mom, Marcus got me something. He said he'd like to bring it by. Is that okay? He wouldn't stay or anything…"

Alex sighed. She was so sick of talking to Katie about Marcus! "What time did he want to bring it by?"

"After school."

"Not until I'm home."

"But, Mom! You might not be home until late!"

"I'm sorry, Katie."

She growled in frustration.

"Sophia Katherine!" Alex snapped. "I have had enough of this! The whole world does not revolve around you!"

Katie's face turned red and she started to tremble with anger.

"If Marcus is the great guy you say he is, he won't mind that you're busy with your family for a few days." Katie was so angry she couldn't speak. Finally, Alex's voice continued, "Are you still there?"

"Yes."

"Look, honey. I'm sorry. Have your Dad call me when he's awake."

"Okay." After she hung up the phone, she texted Marcus, who was more than understanding of her feelings.

* * *

"Hi, Alex," he said.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Same."

"And things with Katie are working out?"

"She's a little grumpy, but we're okay. I've just been deflecting all her anger toward you."

Alex grinned at his snarkiness. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Did you walk?"

"Once. I'll do it again this afternoon. How's work?"

"Good. It's amazing how much happens in such a short time. They made fifty eight busts while I was out. I'll be here late, Bobby."

"It's okay. We're fine." They said loving goodbyes and he went back to his television show.

Katie came over and sat beside him for a while. She was very quiet, and he knew she had something on her mind. Bobby waited for her to bring it up. "Daddy," she said.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… I know Marcus isn't allowed to come over and help, but he said he got me something and would it be okay if he just came by and dropped it off?"

Bobby looked over at her. She was sacrificing a lot to be with him for the next few days. "Okay, sure," he said.

She squealed with happiness. "I'll text him."

* * *

Bobby walked the length of the hall again, and then went inside. Katie was like a different person now, cheerful and excited and very generous. She got him a glass of juice and a small stack of his favorite magazines.

Before long, Bobby could barely keep his eyes open. He went back to the bedroom to lie down, and soon was sound asleep. The doorbell rang, but he didn't hear it.

"Hi, Katie," Marcus said, as his eyes scanned the background for her father.

"Hi, Marcus! Come on in. Uhm… my Dad's taking a nap."

Marcus relaxed and gave her a charming smile.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Boring, without you there."

She smiled and blushed and sat down on the couch. He sat down beside her, tossing his jacket on the arm of the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She laughed at his stories about school, and shushed him when she was afraid he would wake her father. Marcus reached for his jacket and dug through the pockets, pulling out a small box.

"I thought you'd like this," he said, and he handed it to her.

"What's this? Marcus, I thought you got me something silly, not jewelry!"

"Open it," he said with a nod of his head.

She lifted the top off the box. Inside was a pinky ring adorned with a tiny golden heart.

"It just reminded me of you," he said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Katie said. She slipped it onto her finger and hugged him in thanks.

Marcus reveled in the feeling of her small body against his. When she pulled away, he kept her close to him. Marcus met her stare, and then tilted forward to touch his lips to hers.

Katie saw stars. She couldn't believe how great his kiss felt. She couldn't believe he even liked her. She couldn't believe any of it. They kissed for a long time, and finally, she came up for air. "My Dad could come out," she warned.

He kissed her one last time, and got to his feet. "Yeah, I guess I'd better go. I know you said your Mom didn't want me to come over…"

"It's not you, Marcus. It's just, you know, Daddy's not well and all…"

"I understand. I'll-" he pulled his jacket on, "I'll call you tomorrow, Katie."

"Goodbye, Marcus," she said at the door, and he leaned in and touched his lips to hers again. As he walked down the hall, she leaned against the doorframe, watching him with a starstruck expression.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked, as he saw his daughter hanging halfway out the front door.

Katie jerked to attention and turned around. "N-nowhere, Daddy." She came inside and shut the door. "Should I start dinner for you?"

Bobby narrowed his eyes. "Marcus was here, wasn't he?"

"He just dropped off the gift, Daddy. He wasn't here very long."

"You didn't wake me?"

"Daddy, you need your rest!"

"You were out here alone with your… boyfriend?" He was starting to boil inside. He cheeks colored, and he mashed his lips shut. Quickly, he scanned her, looking for signs of what she may have done.

"You don't trust me!" She cried, and the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I did trust you, but you just showed me I shouldn't!"

"Nothing happened!"

"How can I possibly know that, Katie?!"

"B-because I _told_ you!" She ran to her room and slammed the door, her sobs coming through the walls in waves.

Bobby clenched and unclenched his fists, and carefully walked to the recliner to sit down. His insides were aching, and now he felt like they were in knots. He raised his hand and splayed his fingers out, covering his face.

* * *

He opened the lower cabinet and reached in for a saucepan, but the thing toppled off the stack and onto the floor with a clang. With great care, Bobby held onto the edge of the kitchen counter and slowly squatted to pick it up. His daughter's hand landed on top of his on the pan's handle, and he raised his head to look into her red and swollen eyes.

"I'll do it," Katie said quietly, and sniffed. "Go sit down."

Painfully, he pulled himself upright, and soon, his daughter's hand was under his arm, trying to help raise him up. She kept her hand around his bicep until he seemed all right. Bobby saw the concern in her eyes and he couldn't help himself. He reached out and pulled his little girl into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Daddy," she said.

"I love you, too. Always."

Katie looked down at the saucepan in her hand. "What were you going to make?"

"Soup. There's a can of something in the cabinet."

"You want soup?"

"I'm hungry," he admitted.

"Okay, soup it is," she said. Bobby kissed her hair again and shuffled out to the chair in the living room while Katie started dinner.

* * *

Alex arrived home late, and both Katie and Bobby were already in bed. She dropped her things in their usual places, hung her coat in the closet, and went to her room to see how he was doing.

He was on his back, with an arm thrown over his eyes to block out the light he'd left on for Alex. His white t-shirt was in stark contrast to the dark pattern of the comforter on their bed. Alex smiled to see him relaxed and went to her daughter's room next. It occurred to her that in two short years, she wouldn't be able to sneak in at night and watch her angel sleeping.

The girl was on her side, with her hands folded in front of her. A ring with a heart stood out promenently on her right pinkie. Alex creased her brow, immediately thinking the girl must have disobeyed her and invited her boyfriend over. Then she tried to rationalize it, to calm down. Maybe he had Jenny deliver the gift. That would have been all right. And even if he had come over, Bobby was home. No matter how sick he was, Bobby would never let anything happen to Katie on his watch. She sighed and decided to ask Katie about it in the morning.

When she crawled into bed, Bobby stretched and rolled to his side. He felt her body under his hand and opened his eyes. "Hey," he said.

"Sorry I woke you."

"I'm glad you're home."

"Everything okay?"

He paused, and then said, "It was a long day."

"What happened?" she asked, alarmed.

"It's… it's okay, it's all worked out now."

"Katie?"

"Yeah, just, you know… teenagers."

"Marcus?"

"Alex, don't. It's all over and done."

"He brought her that damn ring, didn't he?"

"I told her he could."

"I told her he couldn't."

Bobby stared into her eyes. "Oh."

"She is in major trouble."

"Alex?" He said. She was quiet and directed her gaze back from her thoughts to him. "She took care of me. Even after we argued."

"She did?"

"Yeah. She did."

"Bobby, if you told her he could come over, why did you and Katie have an argument?"

Bobby rolled to his back a little too quickly and sucked in his breath. "She didn't wake me when he came."

"What?"

"I was asleep."

"I'm going to kill her."

"Alex…"

"How did you not kill her?"

Bobby sighed and turned his head toward his wife. "I guess I was afraid of what you might do to me if I did," he said with a grin.

Alex smiled. She scooted closer and gave him a kiss. "I'm tired, Bobby. Talk me out of it in the morning, will you?"

"She's a good girl, Alex. She took care of me."

She kissed him again. "I'm glad."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Happy Mother's Day and thanks to those who have been kind enough to review. Feedback means a lot to me and really helps me keep writing my stories. Sometimes it even sparks a new idea and heads the story in a new direction! Anyway, I appreciate all of you who are reading and especially those who review!

Chapter 8

Bobby was washing up in the bathroom and the sound of the water roused her. She was sitting up, stretching when he came back into their bedroom. "I'll be glad when they take that damn thing out," he complained.

"Two more days, honey." She looked over at him. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. I just…don't like it."

Alex got up and wrapped her arms around him. "I know." She hugged him tight, grateful to have the chance to do so. "What was I going to do this morning?" she asked herself. "Oh, yeah. Kill the girl."

"Alex, I know she did some things that were wrong… but she also did some things right."

"She disobeyed me, Bobby, and she used you to do it. I can't ignore that."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know… ground her."

"She's already grounded for the weekend, stuck here with me," he said.

Alex looked at him. In effect, he was right. She was stuck at home for the weekend, with extra responsibilities to boot.

"Let's talk to her," he offered, "but I don't think we should punish her this time."

Alex gave him a nod, and then a kiss. "I'll make you breakfast. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed."

* * *

As Alex spoke, Katie lowered her eyes to the table. "But he was just going to drop it off, and you were being unreasonable!" The girl protested.

"How is 'wait til I get home' unreasonable?" Alex cried and looked to Bobby in exasperation.

"Because you never did come home!" Katie cried. "I knew that would happen. When you say, 'wait,' it really means 'no.'"

Alex's anger got the best of her. "And so you decide to disobey me and get your father to say 'yes?' You are on thin ice with me, young lady."

"Alex," Bobby said quietly, and she got up from her seat and walked over to the kitchen counter, where she braced her hands and took a deep breath. Bobby turned to his daughter. "Katie," he said, with exactly the same tone, "Even if you thought your mother's answer was 'no,' you know you should have acted accordingly. I don't mind mediating between the two of you, but you misled me, and that was wrong."

Katie teared up. "Neither one of you trusts me. You think just because I like a boy I'm going to have sex with him."

Alex moved in to rescue Bobby from having to answer to that one. "Maybe that's because we know a lot more about it than you do."

"We were teenagers once," Bobby said. "I know what boys want. I… remember… what that was like."

"We're just trying to protect you, Katie," Alex said. "You have such a bright future ahead, and we don't want anything to ruin it."

"I'm not stupid. I won't get pregnant."

Bobby was looking sicker by the minute, but he was glued to his seat.

Alex sat down again and looked Katie right in the eye. "Until you've been in the heat of the moment, you don't know how powerful… that… urge… can be."

"Marcus is a nice boy! He wouldn't force me to do anything!"

"Marcus is a boy, and boys… have a much harder time controlling that urge than girls." Bobby's input was instantly dismissed by his daughter.

"You don't know anything. You don't know him, or even me, for that matter!" Now she was crying. "Can I go, now?"

Compassionately, Alex nodded her head, and Katie bolted from her chair and buried herself in the sanctuary of her bedroom. Alex was left staring at her husband. "Are you all right?" she asked him, suddenly noticing the odd expression on his face.

"I think I need to lie down a while," he said. Alex helped him up and walked him back to the bedroom. Once he was lying comfortably, she sat beside him, his fingers locked with hers.

"Do you think she was asking permission to have sex?"

Bobby groaned. "I don't know."

"I don't want to give her permission. Not now, not yet."

"She's… she's upset because we don't trust her."

"Do you trust her?" Alex asked him.

"Yes. And no."

"Me, too."

"Alex, at her age… would you have? Did you?"

"Of course I didn't." She was quiet a long time. "But you know, I didn't really get the opportunity. Given the opportunity, I might have."

"That's all we're doing… trying to minimize the opportunities."

"Yeah. That's exactly what we're doing." Alex rubbed her face with her free hand. "I have to finish getting ready for work. Hopefully today won't be as long as yesterday," she said.

He gave her hand a squeeze before he let her go.

In Katie's room, there was a lot of texting going on.

* * *

Alex leaned her head into the room. All of her earlier anger was gone, and her voice was soft and loving. "Katie, your Dad's asleep. I'm going to work."

"Okay," the girl said, sounding very sad.

"Look, if you want, you can ask Jenny over for a while. As long as you girls are keeping an eye on your Dad, that is."

This brought a slight smile to her lips. "Okay, thanks, Mom."

Alex gave her a gentle goodbye and was out the door.

* * *

Bobby managed to do his walk down the hall and then settled into the recliner. He said hello to Jenny when she came over and tried to read his magazine, but before long he'd drifted off again.

Jenny and Katie came out of her room and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. With a passing glance, Jenny asked, "Is he all right?"

Katie looked at him and shrugged. "He's sleeping more than yesterday," she said. "Maybe I should call Mom."

"Hi Sweetie. Everything okay?" Alex said when her phone rang.

"I… I think so, but…"

Alex sat up straight. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy's just sleeping an awful lot."

"Is he warm? Do his cheeks look flushed?"

"Hold on, I'll check."

Bobby turned his head when she touched his skin, but she kept her hand there a minute. "I think so," she told her mother in the phone. "You think he has a fever? That can't be good, right?"

"Honey, I'm coming home," Alex said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alex called the doctor's office on the way home, and they told her to bring him to Urgent Care. She called Jenny's mother, and the woman said Katie could stay with her until Alex knew what was going on.

He was awake when she got home, and he wasn't happy. "It's nothing," he said. "I'm just tired."

"The doctor didn't think so," was Alex's rebuttal. "He said I should take you to Urgent Care."

"He told you that himself, did he?"

She frowned at him. "I'll get your shoes." As she walked to the bedroom, she called out to the girls, "Jenny's Mom is waiting for you two. Do you need money?"

"I've got my card," Katie said.

"Me, too," called Jenny.

"Get going, then. I'll call you later, Katie."

When she came back, she helped Bobby get his shoes on and Katie pecked his cheek goodbye. He glared at Alex, who was irritated with him. "You can be angry all you want, but you are coming with me," she scolded.

Reluctantly, he let her pull him to his feet.

* * *

"It's minor, just an infection caused by the catheter. I'm afraid you're going to be uncomfortable for a few more days," the doctor told him.

Bobby was lying back on the exam table, his head slightly elevated. "I'll prescribe another antibiotic, and I want you to monitor him closely. If the fever worsens, bring him straight to an ER. I've spoken with your urologist; he's in agreement with me."

"His appointment is on Monday," Alex said.

"He should keep that." He looked back over at his patient. "Are you feeling well enough to go home?" He asked.

Bobby immediately pushed himself up. "Absolutely," he said.

"Rest and medication should knock it right out," said the doctor. He shook both Bobby and Alex's hands and left the room.

Alex helped her husband get dressed.

* * *

"Okay, Katie. You stay with Jenny tonight and just be home by dinner tomorrow night." She paused to listen. "And Katie? We trust you." As she hung up she looked back at Bobby, who nodded with approval.

Alex gathered up the things she needed to give him a sponge bath. He laid back on the pillow, looking lazily at his wife and wondering what she was up to. She tugged on his arm and made him sit up. Then she pulled his shirt off over his head.

She allowed him to lie down again, and he rocked his hips as she helped him out of his pants. "You know, I'm not really up for a roll in the hay," he said.

She reached back and retrieved the washcloth from the bowl of water, wringing it out. "Relax, Hotshot, I'm giving you a bath. I thought it might help with your fever."

He gave her a half-hearted smile, and jumped when the wet cloth touched the side of his face. "It's cold!" He complained.

"Actually, it's not. You're hot." Alex picked the rag up and set it down again. He didn't flinch this time. She washed his face and his neck, and then dipped it into the water again before moving over his chest and shoulders. At his abdomen, she had to slow down. He had several small incisions from the surgery, and she took care to avoid them, as well as the tube running to his catheter bag.

"Okay?" She asked him as he shivered.

"I'm okay," he said.

She stretched a sheet over his top half so he wouldn't shiver and then carefully cleaned his lower half. She rinsed the rag and adjusted the sheet as he rolled over to his stomach. She started at his neck and washed her way down his body.

When she was done, she dropped the rag into the water. Bobby rolled back onto his back and she carefully tucked the sheet over him, pausing to touch her lips against his.

"Thanks," he whispered. "And for earlier, too."

She ran her thumb along the side of his face. "Get some rest." They exchanged words of love, and she picked up the bowl of water and left him alone in the room.

* * *

She opened the door and stepped back out of the way, with a grateful smile. "Hi, Lewis."

He held up a large bag. "I brought dinner."

"Thanks," she said.

"Where is everybody?" Lewis asked, surprised that Katie hadn't come out to greet him.

"We had a little setback, today." Bobby's friend looked worried. "He's okay. It's an infection. New medication and lots of rest, and he should be fine." Alex took the bag from him and sniffed it as she walked to the kitchen. "Anyway, Katie's at Jenny's house, and Bobby's asleep."

She grabbed a couple of plates from the cabinet and placed one in front of Lewis and one at her seat. She opened the bag and pulled out several Chinese food cartons. "And thank you. I'm starved."

Lewis smiled and held out his hand, palm up. "Have at it. I'm glad to help," he said. Lewis sat down and dished some food out for himself while Alex ate. "I guess I have rotten timing," he said. "He was asleep last time I came, too."

They chuckled. "You can go sit with him, Lewis. He's not always asleep, but he just doesn't feel well enough to be up and around."

"I will," Lewis said. "What about you, Alex? Are you holding up okay?"

"I'll be a lot better when he's back to himself again."

"And Katie?"

"Katie's a teenager. One minute, she's our baby, as sweet and loving as can be, and the next minute, she's all about herself, arguing about having more time with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Lewis asked.

"Marcus."

"Oh, him. She mentioned him when we went out driving the other night. You don't like him?"

"Oh, he's all right," Alex said. "It's just… she's never really had a boyfriend before. Already the subject of sex has come up."

"Sex?! Katie?!"

"I don't think she meant anything by it. We were having an argument and she accused us of thinking all she wants is to have sex."

"Well, how far has she gone with him?"

Alex shrugged. "They went to the movies. And they were here together while Bobby was asleep yesterday." Alex snapped her fingers. "And she kissed _Andy_ the other night!"

"Andy?"

"She said he'd never kissed a girl and they were 'practicing.'"

Lewis chuckled. "Sounds like teenagers to me. If you want, I can try to talk to her the next time we go driving."

"Oh, God, Lewis, no. She'd wreck the car."

He grinned, and as he got up, he leaned over and gave Alex a hug. "You worry too much," he said. "I'm gonna go sit with Bobby."

* * *

A/N I realize this catheter thing may be all screwed up, but though the internet does tell a little about what people should expect after this kind of surgery, it's not real clear about the how, the what kind, the how long, or the little annoying details people have to suffer through... I've never dealt with anyone going through what Bobby's going through, so I'm doing the best I can with limited info. Sorry if it's not perfect. It shouldn't affect the real storyline, anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There was an old rocking chair in the bedroom, the last piece of furniture left from the days of Katie's infancy. Lewis pulled it away from the wall and sat down, rocking slightly as he looked at his old friend.

He'd watched over Bobby like this before, in and out of hospitals. One time, before he knew Eames, Bobby had stayed with Lewis for a week while he healed from a concussion.

Bobby had done the same for Lewis, too. His Mom grew older and was unable to help much, and Lewis' sister moved away, leaving him virtually alone in the city, too. An auto shop wasn't always the safest of workplaces, either. Bobby had nursed him through lacerations and broken ribs, and one time he even stayed with Lewis through a bout of pneumonia.

It had been hard when Bobby and Alex got married. The two men used to spend a lot more time together, and when Katie came along, well, the time dwindled even more.

Not that Lewis was complaining. If anyone deserved a happy family life, it was Bobby Goren. And at home with Alex and Katie was exactly where Bobby needed to be. Lewis sometimes wished for more time with his friend, but he wasn't upset about it. If the roles were reversed, Bobby wouldn't stand in his way, either.

And Alex had made it clear from the beginning that Lewis was always welcome. He tried not to take her up on it too often, but plenty of times, she'd shown him it was true.

Bobby winced and slowly turned his head. With his eyes shut, he pressed his lips together and quietly struggled against the pain.

"You need something, Bobby?" Lewis asked, his voice shattering the silence in the room.

Bobby's eyes flew open. "When did you get here?" he asked.

Lewis grinned. "A while ago. You hurtin', man?"

Bobby nodded.

"Anything I can do?"

"Unfortunately, no." Bobby wriggled painfully into a more comfortable position. "Alex call you?"

"Nah, I just dropped by. I haven't seen you since Tuesday."

"I don't remember."

"You were asleep."

"Oh."

"Katie's going to be a very good driver," Lewis said. "I took her through the suburbs the other night. She didn't seem to get flustered by anything. She's a little bit of a leadfoot, though."

"Takes after her Mom," Bobby mused, and they chuckled. "She has a boyfriend," he said.

"Alex just told me. Damn. How far have they gone?"

Bobby groaned. "She didn't say. I don't think… I don't think they've done anything yet."

"Katie's smart. She wouldn't go too far."

"I hope you're right, Lewis."

"I told Alex I could try to… talk to her, you know."

"Yeah, great, that'd be great!"

"I'm gonna get out of here, let you rest. Do what the Doctors say, Bobby. They know what they're doing." He clapped his hand up against Bobby's in a blood brother handshake. "You want anything before I go?"

"Alex," Bobby said.

"You got it. I'll see you."

"Bye, Lewis." He watched his friend leave the room and then shifted positions again. When Alex walked in, he was grimacing with his eyes shut.

"You're in pain?" She asked him.

"It's killing me," he said quietly.

"It's almost time for your medicine. I'll go get it."

"Check the damn bag," Bobby said.

She looked. "Yeah, that needs some attention, too." As Alex helped him with it, she chatted to distract him. "I spoke with Carolyn. We're having Katie's party Friday night at six. Just the Logans, Lewis, and us for dinner. Then we'll invite people for cake, and she can go out with her friends after that."

He waited for her to wash her hands and bring back his medicine. "You're not worried about… Marcus?" He asked her.

Alex shrugged. "It should be a big group. Andy will go, and Jenny, too. I don't think they'd have much of a chance." She sighed and rubbed her hand up and down his forearm. "I've been thinking, Bobby. If she wants to have sex, we won't be able to stop her. All we can do is hope she'll talk to us first, so we can help her get some kind of birth control."

Bobby closed his eyes and sighed. "I can't believe we're talking about our baby like this."

Alex's smile was bittersweet. "I know." She squeezed his hand. "You were right, though. It's really about trust. If she trusts us, she'll come to us if she needs us. If we trust her, maybe she won't let things go too far."

He nodded. It was so much easier said than done.

* * *

The teens slipped into a row of chairs near the back, and settled in, putting cups in cupholders and jackets stuffed behind them. They giggled and laughed through the commercials and the movie trailers, and when the lights went down, Marcus squeezed Katie's hand.

He leaned his head towards her and whispered, "You look beautiful."

She blushed and smiled at him, and he kissed her cheek. Katie's mind was swimming. Thrilled by his affection, and eager for more, she gripped his hand tightly. Then she thought of her parents, and she sat, stiffly watching the scenes play across the screen in front of her and not registering a single line.

Eventually, of course, romance got the better of her. By the climax of the movie, the chair arm between them was lifted up out of the way and they were kissing hard and deep, with hands stretched around to hold the other close.

When the closing credits came up, she pulled away from him, staring into his eyes and panting heavily. Marcus smiled, and she thought she might melt away to nothing.

Jenny and Kevin hadn't progressed as far. They'd held hands, but neither was really that interested in the other. They tagged along for the fun of the movie and to be there for their friends.

"Let's go get ice cream," Marcus suggested, and everyone happily agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bobby managed to get out of bed on Sunday, but the infected catheter was causing him a lot of pain. He settled in on the recliner and tried to avoid talking to Alex. He knew he would most likely snap at her.

Alex brought him his medication and checked him for fever. Satisfied the fever hadn't returned, she brought him some cereal for breakfast. Bobby didn't accept the bowl, only looked at her like that was the last thing on earth he could possibly want.

"You have to eat something with that antibiotic," she explained. "I can get you something else…"

"No," he said quietly and took the bowl from her hands. He ate a few bites, a look of misery on his face. He held out the bowl. "Here," he said, and she got back up from the couch to take it from him.

Alex saw how little he'd eaten, but she said nothing. It was enough to satisfy the requirement of the medication. She took his bowl to the kitchen and returned to sit on the couch. Bobby's face was set and hard, and if his eyes hadn't been closed he would have been staring at the ceiling.

"Is there anything I can do, Bobby? I hate to see you suffering."

He shook his head.

Her phone rang, and as she checked the screen she walked back to their bedroom to take the call. Alex listened, and frowned. "I've got to make some calls. Somebody's got to care for Bobby," she explained. "Okay. I'll call you back."

With a heavy sigh, Alex thought for a moment. Mike. She'd try Mike first, and if he couldn't do it, she'd call Lewis. Alex dialed the phone.

"Morning, Doll," Mike said cheerfully. "How's Bobby?"

"Not so good, Mike. I had to take him to Urgent Care yesterday. The catheter's infected. They sent us home with meds, but he's really hurting today."

"Sorry to hear that."

"The thing is… I just got a call from the precinct. One of our biggest cases is at a head, and they need me. Mike, do you think you could come over? I can't ask Katie to care for him like this… in case he needs something… you know, down there."

"Ah, yeah. Let me take care of a couple things and I'll be right over."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thanks, Logan. I owe you one."

"Forget about it."

She called the precinct back and took care of a few decisions over the phone, then went out to tell Bobby what was happening.

"Honey?" She asked him, and he opened his eyes and turned to her. "I got a call… Mike's gonna come over to help you. I've got to go in."

He frowned. "Logan?"

"Look, I didn't think you'd want Katie—"

"You thought right. But Logan?"

"Who would you like, Bobby? Florence Nightengale? It's not like there's a lot of choices, here."

"Fine. Whatever, it's fine."

The tone of his voice set off alarms in her head. "You'd better be straight with him, Goren. If you need something, you'd better set your feelings aside and ask for it."

"Just… go to work. I'll be fine."

His own anger was simmering, but his stubbornness was bringing hers to a boil. Alex stomped off to get dressed, hoping a few minutes of solitude would help them both.

The doorbell rang while Alex was in the shower. Bobby groaned and painfully got up. He walked over to the door, checked the peephole, and opened it, walking back to his chair without even a greeting for Mike.

"Morning," Logan said cheerfully.

Bobby got back into his recliner, angry from the new waves of pain the movement had caused. He took a minute to check things, and decided nothing had slipped out of place.

"Sorry to make you get up," Mike offered.

Bobby waved his hand in the air. "'s all right," he grunted. "Alex is… getting dressed. Make yourself at home."

"You got any coffee in there?"

Bobby nodded and waved Mike away. Logan went to the kitchen and poured himself a half cup with what was left in the pot, then set it up to brew another.

"Oh, good, Mike, you're here," Alex said, combing her hair as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "He needs his medicines at noon. This one," she grabbed the bottle off the counter and held it up, "is as needed, but he's been too stubborn to take it. Maybe he'll reconsider today."

Mike took the bottle from her and read the instructions. "For pain?"

"He hates medicine. Anything says 'as needed' ends up in our cupboard for a year or more."

"Watch him for fever. If it comes back, we're supposed to take him to the ER."

"Okay."

"And stay out of his way. He's a bear right now."

"Nothing new there," Logan said with a grin.

Alex's expression softened, and she touched Mike's arm. "Thanks. Call me if you need anything. There's leftover Chinese in the fridge. Maybe you can get him to eat something in a while."

"I'm on it."

Alex smiled again. "Thanks, Mike." She went back to the bedroom to put on her makeup and emerged a few minutes later, armed and ready for her day. She stopped by the recliner and he met her eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Katie's supposed to come home before dinner."

Bobby nodded.

"Try not to bite Mike's head off."

Bobby grinned slightly. "Only if he deserves it," he said.

"Love you," she said, and kissed him on the cheek as he said he loved her too.

* * *

Goren was sleeping again, and Mike couldn't keep his eyes from drifting away from the tv screen every few minutes. He wondered if this was expected, if this was something to worry about or not. At last, he got to his feet and checked Bobby's forehead for fever. Feeling none, he went back to the couch and sat down.

Poor guy. Mike couldn't believe it when Alex told him about the cancer, and he still couldn't believe it. He was shocked when Bobby asked him what he would do as they walked home from shooting hoops a couple of weeks ago.

As if Logan knew anything about it. Sure, all guys knew something about it; knew enough to watch for it, to look for the symptoms. But to know enough to make a decision about surgery or radiation or 'wait and see,' Mike never felt like he knew enough for _that._

But Bobby, when he was facing exactly that decision, asked Mike's opinion, and Mike simply hadn't had one to give. He'd only presented the dilemma in a different voice.

_The cancer spreads, you're in for a lot of awful shit. You operate, you might be impotent. You treat it with radiation, you might be impotent. You fucking wait, the cancer grows, you're impotent and fucking sick. God, Bobby. It all sucks._

Mike shook his head, embarrassed that when his friend came to him for advice, that was the best he could give. Logan ran his fingers through his hair and wondered if Bobby had asked Lewis, too.

When his phone rang, he snatched it up. "Hello," Mike said.

"How is he?" Alex asked.

"Sleeping. A lot. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. No fever?"

"No fever."

"Did he eat anything?"

"A piece of toast."

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing. Don't forget he needs his meds at noon."

"Got it."

"Thanks, Mike."

"No problem."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Katie said goodbye to Jenny and headed down the street towards the subway tunnel. She waited before descending, looking eagerly down the street.

A warm voice spoke behind her. "Looking for someone?"

Katie giggled and spun around, and Marcus scooped her into a hug, picking her up off her feet. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold wind, and she was grateful for his warmth.

"Let's get a coffee," he said.

"Okay!" He hooked his arm through hers and led her down the street to a coffee house. Once inside, they stripped off their jackets. Katie flopped onto the couch and Marcus ordered their hot drinks. He brought her one, and they simply grinned at each other, sipping the froth off the top.

"I can't stay too long," Katie said. "I have to be home before dinner, or I'm in for it."

"Your parents are pretty strict," Marcus complained.

"Well, you know… I've never had a… a boyfriend… before." Her admission was followed by a blush.

"No way. Someone as beautiful as you?" Marcus seemed so sincere, and Katie was moved by his compliment. "I'm the luckiest man alive," he said, and he leaned in for a kiss, which she gladly gave.

They returned to their coffees. "Marcus?" She asked, "do you ever… ever think about… you know, the future?"

"Sure, sometimes."

"Tell me. Tell me what you think about."

"Oh, you know… I'll be rich and have you know, a big house and a couple of dogs… and the most beautiful woman in the city."

She smiled, but wasn't quite satisfied with his answer. "What will you do? You know, to make all that money?"

"I dunno. Finance, maybe. Or maybe law. My mom always says I could be a lawyer."

"I think I'm going to study psychiatry. Or maybe psychology."

"And be a shrink? Great, I'll finally get my head examined!"

She laughed at his joke, and he pushed a stray curl behind her ear.

"Tell me about her," Katie demanded.

"Her, who?" He asked, his earlier comment already forgotten.

"Your girl, the most beautiful woman in the city. Will you marry her?"

"Marry, Geez, Katie, I don't know. I guess. That's what people do, right?"

"Most people."

"Well, I guess I'll marry her, then."

"And what will she do, while you're off managing finances?"

"She'll wait for me to come home," he said, and when he saw the crestfallen look on Katie's face, he added, "So she can tell me I'm a sexist pig and I'll have to beg for her forgiveness… and make it all up to her… somehow."

Katie was playing along with his game, now. "How would you… make it up to her? Money?"

"Sure, if that's what she wanted."

"Jewelry?"

"Sure, yeah."

"What else?"

There was a wicked spark in his eye. Katie's body was responding to him, and she was moving closer with each exchange of the conversation. "I'd make her happy," he said. "So happy she'd never want to leave."

"How?"

Marcus got so close she could smell the coffee on his breath. "I'd make love to her," he said. "Drive her wild with joy." He dropped his tongue into her mouth with the next kiss, and she was thoroughly convinced he could drive any woman wild.

Still, Katie pulled away and asked the question. "How?"

Marcus grinned between the moments their lips were pressed together. "Like this," he said, as his tongue reached against hers. He snuck a hand up and his thumb pressed against her tight nipple, causing her to jerk away in shock.

"Uh… I… uh, Marcus I have to get home," Katie sputtered. "It's getting late. Thanks for the coffee!" She grabbed her coat and scurried out into the evening, sliding her arms into the sleeves as she ran.

* * *

Her thoughts raced so fast that the subway ride was over as soon as it had begun. Katie nearly missed her stop and bolted through the doors before they hissed shut again. She paused on the stairs, steadying herself against the rail, wondering if maybe her Dad had been right. Maybe boys were only after one thing.

Then again, she thought maybe she had asked for it. She'd been teasing him, egging him on, and maybe he thought she wanted…

God, that second that he touched her felt so amazing!

Her face flushed and she jogged up the steps to the right floor. She broke into a cold sweat as she wondered if her parents would be able to tell how far she'd let things go. Katie took a deep breath before she opened the door and entered her home.

They weren't in the living room. Relieved, the girl threw off her jacket and hurried to her room, calling, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Be right out, honey!" Alex called. She was inspecting her husband's infected area closely, and wincing at the sight of it. She gave Bobby a compassionate frown. "At least the appointment's in the morning," she told him. "It won't be much longer, now."

He pulled his clothes back on and hardened himself against the pain. He washed his hands and walked out to the kitchen, followed by Alex, who threw together a quick meal of leftovers. "Katie! Dinner!" Alex called.

She kept her head slightly bowed as she joined her parents at the table. Bobby looked over at Alex, wondering if she'd noticed it, too. His wife gave him a knowing glance, and asked, "Did you have a good time with Jenny?"

"Yeah, Mom, it was great. We went to a movie," Katie offered.

"Oh? What movie?"

"Dragon Box," she said. So far, so good.

"What's it about?" Bobby asked casually, taking a bite from his plate.

"Oh, you know… it was kind of dumb, really. I had a hard time… staying interested."

Alarms went off in Bobby's head. "But… what was it about? You know, just the parts you remember…"

Katie licked her lips. "Th-there was this guy… and he found this box in his grandmother's house… and…" Unable to think of what to say next, she faked a coughing fit and sucked down half a glass of tea.

Alex patted her back and seemed concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Katie panted. "Fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Who'd you go with?" Alex asked, maintaining a cheerful tone of voice.

"Friends, you know," Katie answered.

"Friends," Bobby said, and his tone was not so cheerful. "Marcus?"

Katie's cheeks colored. "I'm not hungry," she said, and pushed away from the table. The girl hurried to her room, leaving her parents to stare at each other.

"She was with him," Bobby said.

"We didn't ground her," Alex reminded him.

"But it was an emergency situation!"

"But, we didn't ground her. And honestly, I was too worried about you to tell Jenny's mother anything."

Bobby frowned and chased a piece of meat around his plate with his fork.

"Hey," Alex said, "It's about trust, right?"

"How am I supposed to trust her when she keeps taking advantage like this?"

"You're the one who convinced me it's about trust."

Bobby dropped his fork in frustration. "Why, Alex? Why does she have to keep… choosing… him?"

Alex shrugged. "Because she's almost 16, and her hormones are doing her thinking for her?"

Bobby rubbed his neck. "Well, that's got to stop."

Alex almost laughed. "Listen to yourself, Bobby! Just the other day you were telling her you remembered what it was like!"

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'll talk to her… find out more. Why don't you go rest?"

He nodded, aggravated by the whole situation and grateful that Alex was going to take care of it. "Yeah, okay."

"Don't forget your medicine."

"Oh, yeah." Bobby changed course and got the medicine bottle from the kitchen counter while Alex headed for Katie's room. She knocked gently.

"Come in," Katie said timidly.

Alex walked in slowly, and quietly shut the door. "Hey."

"Hey, Mom."

She took two steps inside and lowered herself onto the bed. "I'm not mad, Katie."

Katie gave her a wary glance.

Alex continued, "We never really gave you rules for your time at Jenny's. I guess…" Alex smiled, "you get off on a technicality this time."

"We didn't do anything!" Katie cried.

"Okay, okay… I believe you." Again, the girl gave her a wary look. "Katie," Alex said, feeling her heart speeding up a little, "I know you really like this boy."

"I do, Mom, he's so great!"

"I know, honey. Katie… I know you've said nothing happened… but your father and I, call us old, call us crazy… but we worry about… about stupid things, and honey… we don't want you to have sex. Not yet."

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm just laying it out there for you. Making things clear. Ultimately, it will be all up to you, and I hope… I hope if things start heading that way, that you'll think… about everything… and maybe remember what I said."

Katie picked up her pillow and hid behind it. "Are you done, now?"

Alex allowed herself a smile at her daughter's silly response. "Yeah. Sure. So tell me about Marcus. Why is he so great?"

Katie peeked out from behind the pillow. "You're really asking?"

"I'm really asking."

The pillow fell to her lap. "He's smart. And handsome."

"I saw that."

Katie looked at her mother with approval, glad she could see something the way she did. "And he… he thinks I'm beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

"He makes me feel special, Mom. Like nobody else can."

Alex nodded, but she felt a little pain in her heart from her daughter's words. "He sounds terrific," Alex agreed. "I can see why you like him so much."

"Can he come for my birthday?" Katie asked.

"Of course."

Katie hugged her fiercely. "Thanks, Mom!"

* * *

The doctor double-checked his patient record to make sure he addressed the wife with her proper name. "Mrs. Eames," He said, and Alex looked up.

She'd been waiting for nearly an hour. The doctor led her back to the exam room she'd left Bobby in, talking with her on the way. "The procedure was more difficult than we expected, due to the swelling from the infection. We almost abandoned it, but on the third try, we got in."

Alex grimaced.

"It was very painful for your husband. He's pretty shaken. We're monitoring him now. I sent my nurse in with a pain pill, but he refused to take it."

Alex rolled her eyes. Damn stubborn Bobby! "I'll talk to him," she said.

The doctor held the door open for her, and her heart fell when she saw him. He was lying in a reclined position, his face pale and tight with pain. When she took his hand, she could feel him trembling slightly.

"Okay, Mr. Goren," the doctor began. "I've had the opportunity to look at the labs, and besides the infection, everything looks good."

"No more catheter?" Alex asked for her husband.

The doctor nodded. "No more catheter."

Bobby squeezed her hand. "The cancer?" He asked.

"No sign of it. We'll have you in for a follow-up in a month, and check that again."

They asked questions about the after-effects, about sex and urination, and were told to give it more time. The doctor reminded them that the nerves were in tact, and most likely, with time, everything would return to normal. "I'm going to order another two days of rest at home, and then you will be released for limited duty at work."

Alex looked over at Bobby's taut face. "Now will you take the damn pill?" she asked.

Bobby's eyes melted under her gaze. She knew him well. He nodded, and after the doctor said farewell, the nurse returned with the pill in a cup and a small paper cup full of water. Bobby downed the pill eagerly, and the nurse checked his vitals.

She frowned. "Your heart rate is still a little higher than the doctor wanted to see. You go ahead and get dressed, and then rest. I'll go talk with him, and I'll be right back.

Bobby watched the nurse leave. Alex helped him dress, and already he felt relief at being free of the catheter. He laid back on the exam table, and Alex rubbed her hand in a circle on his chest. She smiled at him, and then gave him a tender kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Katie had only seen her father briefly before heading to school, and he was uncomfortable and grumpy. No one mentioned Marcus, but she couldn't help but think he'd been on her Dad's mind.

For a moment, she wondered if her Dad would hate any boy she might bring home, or if he really only disliked Marcus…

His appointment was today, and she could tell both of her parents were nervous about it. He was fine. She'd heard everyone say they caught it early, and removing the prostate had a ridiculously high success rate. He was fine.

She turned onto the block where her school was and her steps slowed a little. _I wonder if Marcus is mad at me?_ She'd texted him an apology, hoping to avoid just that, but he'd never replied.

Just as her worries got the best of her, he appeared at her side. "Good morning," he said, with a smile that made her heart flip.

"Morning," she replied. After a moment of silence, she spoke. "I texted you last night."

"You did?" He asked, surprised. He pulled out his phone and checked it. "Sorry. My battery was dead when I got home. It's been on the charger all night."

"So you're not mad?" She asked him.

Marcus stopped her, and turned her to face him. "Mad? Katie, I love you. Why would I be mad?"

Her heart stopped, and when it started again, she reached forward and kissed him deeply. When they finally separated, she whispered, "I love you, too, Marcus."

* * *

She had just settled into biology class when the school counselor came in, conferred with the teacher, and then called her into the hall. Katie stepped out, full of worry.

"Katie, your Mom just called and asked that you give her a call. Do you have your phone?"

"Y-yeah," the girl said, pulling it from her purse.

"You can come to my office for privacy." They hurried down the hall and she opened the door for the girl. Katie was dialing before the door was even closed.

"Mom?"

"Honey? It's good news. No sign of cancer, and he can go back to work after a couple more days."

The teen exhaled, feeling the weight of the world off her shoulders. She hadn't realized how worried she'd really been. "Thanks, Mom! That's great!"

"Okay. I just didn't want you to worry. We'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you, too, Mom!"

* * *

Bobby was visibly happier. The antibiotics were starting to kick in, and without the constant irritation of the tube, even the pain was starting to subside.

"What do we need for the party?" He asked his wife.

"Why?"

"I'm home a couple more days, I don't see why I can't… run some errands, you know…"

"You're home to _rest_, Bobby."

"I feel much better."

"You can plan the dinner. But I don't want you shopping, cleaning, or cooking."

Bobby looked disappointed, but he nodded and said, "Okay."

In the afternoon, Alex managed to work from home, and in spite of his intentions, Bobby fell asleep.

* * *

Katie was happy to see her father when she got home. She rushed and gave him a hug, squealing "Daddy!"

He hugged her back, and couldn't suppress a smile of his own. "Thank you, Baby. I needed that." He set his palm gently into her hair and let her loose. "How was school?" He asked.

She rattled off a list of things she'd learned, and a few stories of funny events with her friends. She avoided discussing her boyfriend. Within an hour, the doorbell rang. Alex stepped away from her sadly burnt dinner and into the living room.

Katie opened the door, and Mike, Lewis, and Freddie walked in.

"What's this?" Alex asked.

"We're kidnapping Bobby tonight." Mike looked over at his friend. "That is, if you're up for it."

"Yeah!" Bobby said, and got up from his chair.

"And what are you planning to do with him?" Alex asked behind a bemused smile.

Lewis sniffed the air. "A decent dinner, for one," he teased, giving Alex a wink.

She lowered her head and blushed. "Yeah. Maybe you should take me, too."

Lewis gave her a friendly hug, and Freddie piped up. "We'll have him home by midnight."

"Midnight?" She asked, alarmed.

Bobby peeled Lewis' arm off his wife and replaced it with his own. "Or sooner," he promised, and bent down to give her a kiss.

She looked into his eyes and touched his cheek. "Don't overdo it."

In a flurry, the men left, and Alex went back to salvage the dinner.

* * *

The laughter subsided, and they hunched over their beers. "You all right?" Lewis asked.

Bobby sat back, stretching his back. "Yeah. This is great," he smiled. "Thanks, boys."

"You look worried," Mike added.

Bobby shook his head. "It's Katie. She's got her first boyfriend, and I'm not sure I can handle it."

Lewis remembered their previous conversation and gave Bobby's shoulder a squeeze. "Katie's a good girl. You've raised her well."

"Yeah, little Katie would never do anything," Freddie piped in. "She's too smart for that."

Bobby shook his head again. "Yeah, she's smart, but sometimes she's so naïve. There's still a little girl in there, you know? And I can't stand to think of some boy…" He looked away and clenched his fist.

"Look, Bobby, if there's anything the three of us can do to help, you got it."

"That's just the problem. There's nothing to do but let her go. And I hate the thought of letting her go."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Her Sweet Sixteen had arrived. They celebrated with their closest friends, and as the evening darkened, the circle widened. Jenny arrived, and Kevin and Marcus. Freddie Battista even stopped by for cake.

Alex took a few pictures, then handed the camera to Mike, who made sure he got some good ones of the family. Then he took one of Katie with Marcus. It was just past eight when the teens started getting ready to go out.

"I'll take good care of her, Captain Eames," Marcus said, turning on the charm.

Alex smiled at the boy, but wasn't swayed. She directed her words to her daughter. "Be home by eleven, Katie."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said.

Carolyn turned to her son. "Late night for you," she said. "You have a good time," she said. "Be careful." Spontaneously, he kissed his mother on the cheek, and she was touched.

Andy turned to his father, who nodded at him knowingly, and then followed the group to the door. Bobby and Alex said special goodbyes to their daughter, and the little throng headed out to the street.

The adults continued the celebration in their own way. The six of them arranged themselves in seats in the living room, and the conversation swelled and swayed from one person to another. Alex turned her head when she felt something heavy on her shoulder. Bobby had fallen asleep on the couch, his head resting against her. She smiled at him, and then looked around the room at her friends, who one by one took notice. Quietly, they said their goodbyes and left the apartment, leaving the Gorens alone.

* * *

An arcade/indoor amusement center was the entertainment for the evening. Its busy interior offered them opportunities for fun, as well as the chance to get lost in the crowd. They began by sticking together, playing laser tag and then billiards. Soon, the group began to drift apart, Jenny with Kevin and Katie with Marcus. Andy was the odd man out, and although he played a few games that interested him, he always drifted right back into Katie's midst.

He caught up to them in the photo booth, and inserted himself into the pictures. When Marcus reached out to kiss Katie, Andy poked him in the ribs and handed him his wallet, muttering, "Must have fallen out of your pocket." When Katie and Marcus were in line for the Screaming Eagle, Andy somehow got in with them. The younger boy held his wiry body stiff in the center of the ride car, and never once slid into Marcus on the inside. Centrifugal force pushed Katie hard against Andy until the ride slowed to a stop.

At ten, they sat huddled in a booth at the snack bar, Marcus and Katie sharing a drink between them. "Can't you get rid of him?" He asked desperately. Katie had already explained Andy was family to her, like a little brother. "I just… I wanted to make your Sweet Sixteen… really special."

She kissed him and although she told him she was having a great time, she promised to try to shake Andy off their trail. They took advantage of the moment and made out in the booth, hands vamping through hair and lips red and tingling.

"Uh, hey!" Andy said cheerfully. "This place have good food? I could eat dinner all over again."

Marcus looked at his girlfriend with longing eyes, and she primped herself and sat up straight. "Andy," she began, "come let's have a talk." She scooted out of the booth, and Marcus watched her backside sway as she stepped. She and Andy walked out of the arcade and into the brisk night air.

"What is it, Katie?" Andy asked.

"Andy, I'm glad you came and all, but… I was kind of hoping… to have some time alone with Marcus on my birthday."

"Alone? Oh! Oh, Katie, I'm sorry… I'll… I'll stay out of your way, I promise."

"Thanks, Andy, I knew you'd understand." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and hurried back to Marcus, while Andy shoved his hands in his pockets and wondered what to do.

* * *

The kids wandered in at five til eleven. Katie and Andy were silent as they entered, and Alex wondered what had gone wrong. Katie said "good night" and went straight to her room. Bobby was stirring, and Alex followed her daughter.

"Hey Uncle Bobby," Andy said awkwardly.

Bobby rubbed his eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Nah. Just… Katie's kinda mad at me. Look, I'm tired. Is it okay if I go to bed?"

"Sure. You get the guest room tonight," Bobby said, and watched the boy saunter down the hall, past the study, and into their seldom-used guest room.

Alex emerged as he arrived to her door. Alex shook her head and whispered, "She's not very happy right now."

He mouthed, "Why?" and his wife shrugged. Bobby knocked softly and entered at her call.

"Hi Daddy."

"I… I just wanted to say goodnight, baby girl, and happy Sweet Sixteen."

She gave him a sad smile. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Is something wrong?"

"No. No, Daddy. I'm just tired."

"Okay. Well, goodnight, Sweetie."

"Goodnight, Daddy." He kissed her temple and left the room to find his wife.

"She had some kind of fight with Andy," Bobby explained, pulling off his pants and getting ready for bed.

"On her birthday? What would they have to fight about on her birthday?"

"What do they fight about on any other day?" Bobby said. The two had spent a lot of time together, and they fought often.

"Yeah, but Andy's sensitive. He would cut her a break on her birthday."

Bobby shrugged. "They fought about something, that's all I know."

"Maybe she fought with Marcus?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Andy said 'she's mad at me.'"

"Oh."

He climbed into bed beside her, and she cuddled against him. "Did you have a good nap?" she asked.

He grinned and kissed her. "Actually… I'm not the least bit tired, now."

"Oh?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Alex, I don't know if…"

"It's okay, Bobby." She kissed him again.

"I don't want to disappoint you."

"Something wrong with your hand?" She asked, and was rewarded with an even bigger grin.

"No, I don't think so."

"No problem, then."

As Bobby kissed her, he was astounded at how well she knew him. If she had been passive about it, he would have felt terrible. Instead, Alex spurred him on, and he was happy to dive headlong into it, already prepared with a plan B if things didn't work the way they were supposed to. She gave him strength instead of sympathy.

And no, there wasn't anything wrong with his hand.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bobby was up early. Alex was out for her run, and he set up the coffee. Thinking over last night, in a surge of love for his daughter, he popped open a can of cinnamon rolls and set the oven to preheat.

When Alex returned, she put off her shower long enough to sit down with him in the kitchen. He leaned down and kissed her before handing her a water and sitting in the chair beside her. The coffee would come after her shower. She had to rehydrate after her run.

"You think she's that stressed?" Alex asked.

Bobby shrugged. "Maybe it will help."

"Andy's probably upset about it, too."

"I've never known Andy to stay upset when there's good food around."

Alex chuckled. "Me, either." Her eyes drifted over his features: his bedhead curls, the stubble on his strong jaw, his tender lips. "How are you?" She asked.

When he looked at her, the spark in his eyes lifted her spirits. "I'm good," he said. "Feeling fine."

"You've got a couple more days of that antibiotic."

"I know. I think it's finally working."

"You look better, Bobby." She didn't tell him how relieved she was to see his energy returning. On an impulse, she suggested, "Let's take the kids to the museum. Maybe they'll forget about last night."

Bobby loved the natural history museum as much as Katie and Andy did. He smiled and answered the call of the readied oven, sliding the pan of cinnamon rolls inside.

"I'm going to hit the shower," Alex said. He caught her hand in his and gave her an affectionate stare before setting her free again. With a smile, Alex headed for their bedroom.

Andy was the next one to rise. He declined coffee and instead sat in front of a tall glass of orange juice, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"So what's she mad about?" Bobby asked casually, wrapping his hands around his coffee mug.

Andy shrugged. "I guess… I just guess her birthday didn't work out like she had planned."

"So how's that your fault?" Bobby asked quietly.

Andy shrugged again. "I kept interrupting her." As they sat in silence, Bobby's smile grew. "Uncle Bobby?" he asked suddenly. "How old were you the first time you… kissed a girl?"

"Kissed? I don't know… maybe twelve or so."

"What about… more?"

"More, what? A home run?"

Andy shrugged, looked away, nodded, and then made eye contact.

"Uh…" Bobby scrubbed his face with his hand as he thought. The truth was, he had been 16, but it had been meaningless, brought to fruition by a dare and a bottle of whiskey and the pressure of his older brother. The first time he'd made love, really loved a woman, was much later. "18," he said finally.

Andy dropped the subject. He had just had a first kiss. His best friend Darren had never even gotten that far. His Dad wouldn't say how old he was his first time, and he could never ask his mother. At least Uncle Bobby gave him an answer, but he knew of lots of guys that had done it before 18. And from the looks of last night, Katie was pretty willing with Marcus…

He'd kept his word and stayed away from them after she confronted him about it, but he had watched. And when he saw Marcus' hand slip under her shirt, he got mad. Andy had grabbed the kid nearest to him and punched the guy in the mouth.

The kid was bigger than he was, and he'd thrown him across the room. Andy had smashed into one of the tables in the diner, his arm knocking over a pitcher of soda and sliding two plates off into the seat. As Andy got back up to give the kid another one, the manager put two hands on his shoulders and stopped him.

He'd gotten thrown out, and Katie and Marcus had seen the whole fight. He was only fourteen; Katie couldn't leave him standing outside waiting for her so late at night. She'd rounded up the rest of the group and they'd left. When she'd asked him why, he'd only shrugged.

Now she was furious with him and he had a bruise on his back that hurt every time he moved. He didn't regret it, though. Andy didn't like Marcus.

Katie awoke to the smell of cinnamon, and smiled before she remembered to be angry. Cinnamon made her happy. She rolled out of bed and walked sleepily to the kitchen, where she leaned into her Daddy's arms.

"Good morning," Bobby grinned.

"Morning, Daddy." She yawned. When she opened her eyes, she saw Andy, and she realized why there were cinnamon rolls. Without a word to him, she sat down.

"Your Mom & I are going to take you two to the museum," Bobby said, unable to contain his excitement. "And out for lunch."

Katie offered him a smile, though she was hoping to have the day to herself. She saw his excitement and realized he hadn't been out much lately. She decided to go along without argument, for her Dad's sake.

"Morning, Katie," Andy said.

"Andy."

Bobby watched the interchange, and picked up on the subtleties of his daughter's body language. She was furious with the boy. As he dropped the empty can from the rolls into the trash, he was happy to see it was mostly full. Bobby tied the bag shut and looked over at Andy. "Andy, would you mind? I'm not supposed to be lifting things yet."

Andy jumped to his feet and picked the trash bag out of the can. He paused to throw on his jacket and then went to take it outside. Bobby turned to Katie. "What happened? I can tell you're pretty mad at him."

She was angry, but she didn't want Andy to get into trouble. She shrugged. "He just… did something I didn't like."

"Oh. Something forgivable, I'm sure?" It was posed as a question, but was really a command.

She looked down. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good. Remember, Andy's younger than you. He's bound to make mistakes sometimes. You've got to look out for him, teach him…"

She muttered under her breath, "I should teach him to keep his fists in his pockets."

"What?"

"Nothing, Daddy."

Bobby had heard enough. Andy had punched someone. The phone rang, and Bobby picked it up. "Hey, Mike," he said. "Andy's just taking out the trash. He'll be back in any minute."

"The kids have a good time?"

"More or less."

"Uh-oh. That may be my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I know how worried you've been about Katie… I just reminded Andy that he's kind of like her brother and I told him to look out for her."

Bobby smiled. "Maybe he did." Andy came back in and shucked his coat. "Here, you can ask him about it." He held the phone away from his face. "Andy, phone for you."

Andy took the phone and said, "Hello? Oh. Hi, Dad."

"I hear something happened last night."

"Yeah, uh, well, sort of."

"Like what?"

"Dad, I can't… you know." He looked uncomfortably at the others in the room. Andy sighed. "Hang on a minute." He walked down the hall to the guest room and shut the door. When he returned, he handed the phone back to Bobby.

"Yeah?" Bobby said, and Andy dipped his head low, embarrassed, because he knew they were talking about him.

"He started a fight as a distraction to get Katie and Marcus to stop making out."

Not wanting to embarrass Andy, Bobby turned his back to the kids and put his hand over his mouth to hide his broad smile.

"He got kicked out, and the whole group had to leave."

Bobby almost laughed, but he managed to keep it under control. "Look, uh, we're gonna take the kids to the museum. I'll bring him home tonight, okay? Yeah, see you later."

Bobby removed the rolls from the oven and gave Andy the biggest one.

* * *

A/N Still hankering for some reviews! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sure enough, by the time they'd gone halfway through the museum, Katie and Andy were bounding from one exhibit to the next, teasing and joking as they went. Bobby and Alex sauntered along behind them, arms around each other's' waists and simply feeling happy.

He'd whispered Andy's tale to Alex as they'd walked along, and both Bobby and Alex were feeling particularly fond of the boy today. Katie had answered a few texts, but at this point was having so much fun she was ignoring her phone. They stopped just outside the Hall of Human Origins, and Bobby sat down.

Katie and Andy hung back, looking to them for permission. "Go ahead," Alex said, waving to them. "Well wait here for you." The teens moved away from them, and Alex sat beside her husband. "You all right?"

He still had a content smile. He nodded. "It's a lot of walking."

"Maybe we can convince the kids to leave in favor of lunch."

"Maybe." He took her hand in his and let it rest over his thigh. "I never… I never thought I would have this," he said.

She looked into his eyes. "What?"

"Love." His smile broadened, showing his teeth. "Family... no, a 'normal' family."

She smiled and laid a gentle kiss against his lips. Then she leaned her head against his shoulder, staring at the skeletons on display in front of them and waiting for the kids.

* * *

"I'll walk you in," Bobby announced. He turned to Alex. "Be right back." Andy climbed out of the back and went around the back of the vehicle to the sidewalk, where Goren was climbing out. Bobby squeezed the boy's shoulder as they walked up the steps and Andy unlocked the door.

Bobby followed him in.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Andy called. "Thanks for the steak, Uncle Bobby!"

"No problem, kid." Bobby grinned and watched him trot up the stairs as Mike came over and shook his hand. "Great kid you got there, Mike."

"He's got his moments."

"He never said anything, but I think he got a little hurt in the fight. You might wanna check him out."

"Will do."

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"Hey. What are friends for?"

Bobby said a quick goodbye to the Logans and joined his family in the SUV. Before long, they were home, and Katie was checking her messages while they started a movie. Bobby sat with his arm around his wife, and within thirty minutes, his fingers relaxed and his head sagged.

Katie grinned. "Is he asleep?" She asked her mother.

Alex smiled, too. She nodded, and the two girls shared a quiet laugh.

* * *

Three weeks after her sixteenth birthday, Lewis took Katie out for a drive. "You know," he said, "if you keep it up, you'll be taking your driver's test soon. I think you're almost ready."

She grinned and checked the mirrors.

"Head up there and take a right," he said.

"We're going on the freeway?"

"Sure. You're ready for it."

She bit her lower lip and kept her mind on what she was doing. With Lewis' direction, Katie drove onto the interstate and 30 miles North before pulling into a truck stop. She parked the car neatly between the lines and shut off the engine. She couldn't stop smiling.

"You did great," he said, and climbed out. Katie's head popped over the hood across from him. "You like driving fast, don't you?"

She blushed. "Yeah," she said. "It was… exciting!"

"Let's have a slice of pie and then you can take us home." They walked into the restaurant and were seated in the far corner. The waitress mistook her for his daughter, and neither one of them corrected her.

Katie sugared her coffee while she waited for her pie. "You like this boy, Marcus, don't you?" Lewis asked.

She dropped the little sugar packet. "What? Yeah."

"Things pretty serious?"

"Oh, no, Uncle Lewis."

"Your Dad said you've been seeing him every weekend."

She nodded.

"And at school every day."

Again, she nodded.

"That's a lot of time. Are you sure it's not serious?"

"Well… what do you mean, serious? If you're asking if I love him, well… yeah."

Lewis gave her an easy smile. "Does he feel the same way about you?"

"Oh, yeah, Uncle Lewis. He told me a long time ago."

"What's he say about the future?" Before she could answer, their slices of pie were placed in front of them. Lewis thanked the waitress and turned back to Katie. "Does he talk about it? College? Job? What?"

"He's going into finance," she said.

Lewis choked and coughed a little. "Finance?"

"What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just… so I guess he's a lot different than your Dad."

She looked at him, perplexed. "Of course. Why would I want to be with someone like Daddy?"

"Don't knock him," Lewis warned. "Your Dad's a good man." The serious moment passed, and he shrugged. "I just wondered about Marcus, that's all." Lewis asked her about her pie, and they each offered the other a taste. Just when he had her going on about how much she loved Lemon Merengue, he asked, "How far have you gone with him?"

"What?"

"Okay, you don't have to answer. I'm just… being protective, I guess."

"Just kissing."

"Just kissing?"

"Yes."

"He hasn't… tried…"

"He's tried, but I told him I want to wait. Marcus respects me."

"Good." Lewis checked the time. "You ready to do some night driving on the freeway?"

She smiled and nodded eagerly. Lewis paid the bill and they walked out pulling on their coats.

* * *

Lewis walked her to her door and Bobby invited him in for a beer. As Alex urged Katie to get her laundry sorted, the two men leaned against the kitchen counter.

"All is well," Lewis announced.

"Hmm?"

"She's not sleeping with him."

Bobby's eyes were quick. "So far as you can tell."

Lewis nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, but I believe her." He took a drink. "I do have some bad news, though.

Bobby waited for the announcement.

"She's in love with him."

Bobby reached back and squeezed the muscles in his neck. "I think I already knew that."

"Let's hope," Lewis said, offering up his bottle in a toast.

Bobby clinked his bottle against his friend's. "Let's hope," he agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bobby's follow up appointment was scheduled for the next morning, and he had a lot on his mind. Alex was on her side next to him, facing the wall with her hands tucked in front of her face. Her voice was muffled when she spoke. "If you're going to keep shaking like that, would you go do it somewhere else?"

Bobby immediately stopped wiggling his feet. He had been shaking his feet, and the bed, and his wife, without even realizing it. "Sorry."

She rolled over and put her hand on his shoulder. "You're worried, aren't you?"

"With good reason."

"Are you having symptoms?" she asked.

"I didn't have symptoms before."

She sighed and let her hand glide along his shoulder and over the center of his chest. "It'll be fine, Bobby. It will."

He dropped his hand over hers and let out a sigh of his own. She raised up on the palm of her hand and hovered there, searching his eyes. "You know what, Bobby?"

"What?"

"I love you so much."

The corners of his mouth turned slightly.

Alex smiled, too. She lowered her head and delivered a tender kiss. She pulled back far enough to lightly touch the tip of her lips to the tip of his, then kissed him gently again. On the fourth kiss, she parted his lips with her tongue. Bobby held her left hand captive against his chest, in a grip that said he would never let her go. His left hand tangled itself in her hair, pressing her deeper against him.

They broke apart, panting, and Alex could see the raw desire in his eyes. Suddenly, a slow grin spread across his face. Bobby pivoted on his elbow and guided her hand down from his chest to his bulging cock. Alex groped him with a firm hand, and he groaned quietly.

In the frenzy that followed, it was impossible to tell who wanted it more. As they joined together, they both yelped with blissful surprise. He pushed as deep as he could and lifted her legs, first one and then the other, to his shoulders. He kissed each leg and began to move inside her.

Alex latched on to his forearms and squirmed with pleasure. Lost in the moment, he dove in hard and deep, faster and faster until he gasped and held his breath.

Alex held her breath, too. At last, he let down her legs and covered her body with his, panting and spent. Alex wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, kissing whatever parts of him she could reach with her mouth. Slowly, his cock retreated and they reacted with shock and loss when it slipped free of her body.

Bobby set his elbows on either side of her neck and his forearms pressed against the pillow as his large hands palmed her head. He lowered his mouth to hers, delivering a sensual kiss before he rolled to his side and simply cuddled against her.

* * *

Bobby was already in the waiting room when Alex came in, looking rushed and frazzled.

She plopped into the seat beside him and gave him a chaste kiss. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're not. They're backed up. I think I'm after him," Bobby said, pointing to an older man sitting across the room. "Everything okay?"

She shook her head. "Two of my detectives were looking at the wrong end of a gun. I had to call in SWAT. They talked him down, finally."

"That's good."

"Robert?" The nurse called, and he and Alex walked back to the exam rooms together. The nurse handed him a cup and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom. Alex sat down with a magazine and waited for him to return. He came back, set the cup on the counter, and sat down on the table.

The nurse returned and drew a sample of blood from his arm. As Bobby sat holding a cotton ball to the crook of his elbow, she labeled the vial and placed it in a rack on the counter. Turning back, she wrapped his arm quickly with some sticky gauze. "Keep this on for three hours," she instructed him. She pulled a dotted gown out of a drawer. "Remove your clothes and put this on. The Doctor will be in shortly."

She left, taking his samples with her. Alex studied him as he changed, and he caught her staring at him. "What?" he asked, curious.

"You're looking good, Bobby," she said quietly. "Maybe it's the light in here. I hadn't realized just how far you've come until now." Getting up, she traced her fingers over the tiny scars on his abdomen, and then helped him with the gown.

Bobby sat on the edge of the table again, too energetic to lie down until he was told to do so. There was a knock at the door, and they both called, "Come in."

The Doctor entered and shook both their hands. "Mr. Goren, Mrs. Eames," he said. "Good to see you." He studied Bobby's file quickly and then followed with his exam. "Everything seems to be healing up nicely," he commented. "Any problems urinating?"

"Only once, just after the catheter came out." The doctor got the details from him, but seemed unconcerned.

"Any erections yet?"

Bobby looked over at Alex and they shared a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." The Doctor made a note and smiled, himself. "I'll just double-check your labs, and then you can be on your way. You can get dressed. Be right back."

Alex helped him with the gown again, and within minutes, Bobby was back in his clothes. After another knock, the Doctor returned, with a smile. "I've checked your labs, and things are looking fine. I'm going to turn your case over to an oncologist. He handed Bobby a list of names. "Make an appointment for another month out. Good luck, Mr. Goren, Mrs. Eames. It was nice meeting you." He shook their hands and was gone.

Bobby smiled at his wife, folded the paper, and followed her through the maze of rooms and to the desk to pay the bill.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

That evening, Bobby got home from work to find his daughter studying at the dining table. "How did it go?" She asked him.

He smiled. "All is well," he said. "We're going out to dinner to celebrate. You can invite, uhm… Marcus, if you want."

She was stunned. She gaped at him. "Are you sure, Daddy?"

"Of course," he replied.

Excitedly, she picked up her phone and called her boyfriend. Bobby busied himself with the bills and thought about his daughter. She'd been dating the boy for two months, and so far, they seemed to be controlling themselves. Maybe he had been foolish to worry.

Alex arrived home and changed clothes before Marcus arrived. The boy was in jeans, but wore a nice dress shirt. Bobby shook his hand, and the young man licked his lips nervously.

"Hello, Marcus," Alex called, coming out from the bedroom. She gave him an easy hug. "We're celebrating, did Katie tell you?"

"Yes ma'am," he said. "Congratulations, Mr. Goren."

"Thanks," he said quickly and pulled Alex aside for a quick and quiet conversation about one of the bills. Within minutes, they were pulling on their coats and heading out the door.

They settled in at a table and the server brought their drinks. "Marcus," Katie said, "Pick a number between one and twelve."

"Uh, seven?" he said.

Katie gave her father a bold stare and they both checked number seven on the menu. After their orders were taken, Katie withdrew a small notebook and a pen from her purse and Bobby took one exactly like it out of his pocket. Alex set a timer on her phone and pushed a button as she said, "Go."

The two wrote furiously, and Marcus looked from one to the other wondering what they were doing. Alex smiled at him. "Katie almost won the last time," she said. "She's never beaten him yet."

When the phone beeped, they both stopped writing and started counting. "Thirty-seven," Bobby announced.

Katie grinned and shoved her paper in his direction. "Thirty-nine!"

Bobby looked over the list and smiled proudly. Alex finallyexplained to Marcus, "They pick an item on the menu, and then they have three minutes to make as many words as they can using only the letters from that item."

He looked at Katie's list, which Bobby had just handed back and started making words of his own. "Lag. Get. Tag."

"They've advanced past three letter words. It's all 4 letters and up, now."

Katie did a happy dance in her chair. "I won, I won, I won!" She sang.

Alex patted Bobby's shoulder. "I guess dementia must finally be setting in. Sorry, honey."

They all laughed, but it was hard to tell what Marcus thought of the whole thing. When their food arrived, Bobby spoke. "So Marcus, what are your plans…after high school?"

"College," he said.

"Finance," Katie said, reminding him.

"Yeah, sure. I think so."

"Any idea where you'll go to school? Stay in the city? Ivy League? What?"

"Uhm… I'll probably stay in the city. My Mom can't afford anything too expensive."

"There are a lot of scholarships around," Bobby said. "I was looking things up the other night, you know, for Katie."

"Already? We're only sophomores," Marcus said.

Bobby shrugged. "It's good to know what's out there."

Alex leaned in, "What kind of hobbies do you have, Marcus?"

"I… uh… I like to play guitar," he said. "My Mom got me a guitar for my birthday last year."

"Katie, you never mentioned Marcus plays guitar."

"Oh, well, I haven't heard him play much," she explained.

"Do you take lessons?"

"I had a few, but, you know… it's expensive and so I just decided to teach myself."

"It must be hard, having a single Mom," Bobby said. "I've been surprised by all the expenses of high school: Lab fees, books, club dues…"

"Yeah, I talked with her and I don't do a lot of extra stuff. I don't want to spend her money."

"You have a job? You always seem to have money when you go out with Katie."

"Oh, sure, odd jobs. I save up."

Bobby gave him a smile and Katie gave her father a warning look. "I have to go to the restroom," she said.

"I'll go with you," replied Alex.

The two left at the table sat quietly for a minute. "Marcus," Bobby began. "Did you know Katie has a 4.0 average?"

"Yeah, she told me."

"She wants to go to Yale," Bobby said. "Alex and I," he shrugged. "Cops can't afford that kind of thing. So we told her, 'if you want to go to Yale, you'll have to get a scholarship.'" He looked away and ran his fingers through his hair. "From what I've seen, she wants to go."

"I don't have those kinds of grades, sir. I don't think a scholarship is in the cards for me."

"You know, Marcus, when it comes to your future… sometimes you gotta deal your own cards."

* * *

"Mom, is he going to interrogate Marcus all night?"

"I don't know, honey. Give your Dad a chance. He's just trying to get to know him."

"He's making him uncomfortable. He sounds judgmental."

"I'll try to get him to back off a little."

"Thanks, Mom."

The ladies walked back to the table and sat down. Katie gave Marcus a worried glance, but he took her hand and held it firmly between their plates on the table. Bobby couldn't help but notice.

* * *

"He seemed all right," Alex said into the dark, knowing her husband was wide awake beside her.

"Mmm."

"You know you were pushing too hard."

"He has no plans for the future, Alex."

"He's got a single Mom. Maybe he thinks he can't afford a future."

"Everybody has dreams, Alex."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to share his dreams with a big scary man with a gun who happens to dislike him because he's dating his daughter."

Bobby sighed heavily and rolled to his side, away from her. "He's immature, and too damn charming."

"She thinks he's perfect."

"She's blinded by love."

"Maybe so, but if you continue harassing him all you'll do is drive them closer together."

Bobby punched his pillow and smacked his head down against it. "I know," he admitted. "But this… it's more than just some slick kid… this is about Katie. I think about what he might do to her, and… it just brings out this protective streak…"

Alex slid up against him and threw her arm over his waist. "I understand that," she said. "You don't want your baby girl to get hurt. Neither do I."

"But you're so much better at it," Bobby said. "You even saw some good in him."

"I was a young girl once, Bobby. That first love… that's pretty powerful. And Katie's still Katie. She wouldn't have feelings for him if he didn't have some redeeming qualities."

Another sigh, and she felt the weight of his arm over her own. "You've got to stop me before I go too far," he said.

"Deal," she said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He was only two cases into to his return to full duty when the real test came. They went into the building expecting to find one suspect, and instead, they found two. Freddie and Bobby both held their guns out in front of them, calling a warning to the two men.

A cat jumped down off a bookshelf, knocking a pile of papers off a desk to the floor. The man closest to Goren was out the back door. He took off after him, out the back, down the steps, and out the fire exit door. In the alley, Bobby paused to look for him, and caught sight of him dashing back toward the busy street.

Goren sprinted down the alley and up another one until his feet hit the concrete of the sidewalk again. Another pause, and he saw the man's head bobbing through the crowd of people ahead. Bobby slowed only slightly and ducked, running through the crowd of pedestrians. He finally got close enough. Bobby tackled him, pinning him to the concrete and cuffing him quickly. Bobby held out his badge for the people around him. "Police," he explained, loudly and without apology. With his knee in the small of the man's back, he called in their location and within minutes, a unit arrived. When Freddie walked up, Bobby was on his feet, but still panting.

"I'm getting too old for this," Goren complained.

Freddie only smiled and clapped him on the back.

* * *

Lewis took Katie for her driving test, leaving her parents alone in a very quiet dining room. Alex could see he had something on his mind, but she wasn't sure how to draw it out of him. She lowered her head, staring, until he finally raised his eyes to meet hers.

"I'm okay," he announced, reading the worry on her face. "I just…" he bounced his knee under the table and scratched his head. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"You and me, both, Bobby."

"I had to chase a guy down today," he told her, "and I did, but there were a couple of times there… it was tough to keep after him."

Alex couldn't reach him across the table, but her voice was soft and supportive. "You just came off medical leave, Bobby. You're probably not 100% yet."

"No, I am. The Doc says, and I feel fine. I'm just… maybe I need to think about retiring, Alex."

She folded her hands and set her elbows on the table. Alex pressed her knotted fingers against her mouth. "It would be… difficult," she said, "but we can manage, if you want."

"It's not what I want," he complained. He leaned one arm across the empty chair next to him and kicked his long legs out in front of him. "It's not what I want," he said sadly.

"Then why are we talking about it?"

"Alex, what if I hadn't caught up to him?"

"You would have called it in and somebody else would have. Same as always. You can't catch 'em all, Bobby. Maybe you're just a little out of shape. Give it some time. If you don't want to retire, it must not be the right time."

"It's coming, though," he said, nodding his head. "I can feel it coming."

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"Maybe when Katie graduates."

"So tell me about it," Alex said, rising and going around the table to massage his shoulders.

* * *

Katie burst into the house. "I got it!"

Lewis sauntered along behind her, and Bobby and Alex got to their feet to give her hugs. Soon, she was driving them down the street to get burgers for dinner.

* * *

Bobby had been in interrogation for three hours when there was a soft knock on the window. He and Freddie left the room and went around to observation.

"He's not going to crack anytime soon. Take a break," The Captain said.

"I've got to keep wearing him down," Bobby objected.

"Fine. Wear him down after you call your wife and kid. It's 6:30, Goren. You're late."

"Shit." Bobby already had his cell phone to his ear. "Katie? Honey, I'm sorry. I got hung up in interrogation. I… uh… it's going to be a late night, sweetie."

"It's okay, Daddy. I have a test to study for anyway."

"Love you. And sorry."

"Love you too, Daddy." He hung up and rubbed his eyes, then he called Alex and it went straight to voicemail.

* * *

It was eight o'clock before Alex called him back. Bobby slid away from the table and nodded to Freddie to keep things going. He walked into the observation room and answered his call.

"Sorry I couldn't get back to you, Bobby. We had a situation over here, and I got called on the carpet by the brass."

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. I just had to stand up for my detectives and… nicely… tell the commissioner where to stick it. How's Katie?"

"I haven't talked to her since… since I called you."

"You're still at work? I didn't check the message, just saw that you called."

"Yeah, we're in interrogation. He's a tough one."

"All right. I'll head home now. If you're there too late, just bunk out in the locker room. No reason to waste good sleep time coming home and back."

He smiled. "Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Whoa, this is your Dad's car?" Marcus asked, sliding his hand along the edge of where the hood met the side panel.

"Yeah. Lewis has a Nova for me. We're going to fix it up."

"You like cars?"

"Sure, who doesn't?"

"I'd sure love to take this one for a spin," he said.

Katie looked at him with loving eyes. "My folks are both working late tonight. I'll get the keys!"

* * *

At nine, Bobby's phone rang again. "Alex?" He asked, retreating to the observation room again.

"Bobby, Katie's gone. And so is your mustang."

"Who is she with?" He asked, a snarl in his voice.

"I don't know, but I can guess. She's not answering her phone. She's not with Jenny, or Andy."

"Did you call _his_ number?"

"Straight to voice mail."

"Look, we're still working, here…" Bobby was angry and frustrated and very tired.

"Don't worry, Bobby. I'll keep you posted."

Aggravated, he hung up and went back to his suspect.

* * *

A/N I have just realized that I screwed up my own timeline and stuck Katie's birthday in the wrong month. I'm not inclined to fix it. Just ignore my little inconsistencies, please?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

She drove on the freeway, past the lights and the commotion and into suburbs and then farmland. Following the signs, she took the exit and drove a few more miles to a secluded lake. She pulled the mustang to a stop. The engine clicked and popped as it cooled. They sat in the roomy front seat, looking out over the water.

She rolled down her window, letting in the humidity and the smell of mud and grass and fish. Crickets were singing their evening song, and the air was crisp, making her nipples stand out against the fabric of her shirt.

Marcus scooted closer and slipped his hand over the back of her neck, sending sparks through her body. His lips touched her cheek, and he whispered in her ear. "It's beautiful. It's a beautiful night."

Katie shivered, but not in a bad way. Her heart was racing, and she knew she was going to be in trouble, but she was thrilled just the same. He loved her, she loved him, and she had a buzz from the risk she was taking. She turned her head towards his, and their lips met. He returned her kiss with passion, and soon she was turned to face him, and his hands were drifting up underneath her sweater.

* * *

They finally called it a night, and the first thing Bobby did was call his wife.

"Hi, Bobby."

"Any word?"

"No." Alex couldn't begin to find words to express how she was feeling.

"Did you try his mother?"

"Of course I tried his mother."

"Well what did she say?"

"Marcus isn't answering his phone."

"Does she have any idea where they might have gone?"

"Do you?"

Bobby wanted nothing more than to pound his fist into something. Instead, he grabbed the back of his neck and tried to massage it. It was too early to file missing persons. They had no indication that Marcus might hurt her in any way.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," Alex said. "I don' t mean to snap at you. I'm just…" her voice trailed away.

"I know," he said; restraining his own anger like a champion.

"Do you want me to call in some favors?"

Bobby took in a deep breath. Without an official report, Alex still had the clout to get a lot of eyes on the lookout for Katie. The thing was, something like that wasn't to be abused. If they asked for that kind of help and she ended up making out behind the football stadium, it would be the equivalent of crying wolf. "No," he said, finally. "Let's give her some more time. I'll try to call her this time."

* * *

The girl was nervous. She couldn't complain, his gentle caresses were sending tingles up her spine. But she was tense, and nervous, and the seat of the car wasn't as comfortable as it seemed in the movies.

His hands cupped her breasts and lifted them, and he moaned as he kissed her. Suddenly, he broke it off and grabbed her hands with his. Marcus kissed her again and brought her hand down to touch the crotch of his pants. She tried to pull away, but he held her hand there, and pushed himself against it, moaning.

"Marcus," she managed to pant. "I… I can't."

"Oh, God, Katie, don't do this to me again. I love you! I love you baby, I just want to show you how much. I want to show you how good it feels, I want you to know… I want you to know how much I love you…" He punctuated his words with kisses, his lips and tongue on her mouth, her neck, her chin.

His penis was hard under her hand, and she broke into a cold sweat. Katie pulled her hand away, but she couldn't seem to break away from his yearning kisses. "Oh, Marcus, I love you too!"

"Then… don't… stop… let me show you… how it feels…"

Finally, she untangled from him. In seconds, she was nearly falling out of the open car door, groaning something about needing air. Katie straightened her sweaters as she stumbled into the cold dark night, clutching the keys firmly in her hand. She could hear his door open and shut, but she didn't turn back to look.

* * *

Bobby was home with Alex, and though they were both beside themselves with worry, they sat stiffly, holding each other and hoping for the best. Bobby's phone rang and he snatched it up before it had the chance to ring again.

"Katie?"

"Daddy?" She said, and she sounded like she was crying. "I'm sorry, Daddy!"

"Honey, where are you? Are you all right?" Alex's nails were digging into his arm, she was gripping him so tight.

"I'm… I'm at the truck stop. You know, the one Lewis always..."

"Stay there. We're coming to get you." He handed Alex the phone, and as she spoke to her daughter, he gathered up their coats. He dragged his on, and then helped Alex with hers.

"You're alone?" Alex asked. "He what? Honey, calm down. I can't understand what you're saying." Bobby was waving his hand in front of her now, _let's go let's go let's go!_ "All right, Katie, you just get a coffee or something and we'll be there in twenty minutes. Yes. Love you." She hung up and their eyes met before they hurried out of the apartment.

* * *

She rose to meet them, and the three shared a family hug. Katie sobbed, and Bobby wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter and his wife.

"I'm… so sorry, Daddy! I know it was wrong…"

Bobby's heart felt like it was going to snap in two. He wondered what exactly, she was referring to. He glanced over at Alex, and kept his arm around Katie. "You take her in the SUV; I'll drive the mustang."

Wordlessly, Alex nodded. She whispered into Katie's ear, both comforting her and convincing her to start on the journey home.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Bobby leaned against the kitchen counter and sipped at the tumbler of whiskey in his hand. He'd thought twice about pouring it, and then decided he needed an excuse to help him stay home. He still didn't know what happened. Alex was in Katie's bedroom with her, both comforting her and trying to put the story together. Bobby had a sinking feeling that he was going to want to go looking for Marcus once he found out.

After an hour, Alex came out. Her face was drawn and red from tears of her own. Bobby set down his empty glass and went to her.

"They didn't have sex," Alex whispered. "Katie stopped him."

Relieved, Bobby rubbed her shoulders. "You want a drink?"

"Yeah."

"He wanted to, he made some pretty big moves, and she stopped him. He played the love card on her, tried to guilt her into it. Katie got out of the car, and walked along the edge of the lake, and he followed her."

Bobby handed her the glass and watched her throw back a drink.

"They were at the lake?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you that part. She drove him out there, and they parked. Anyway, she was walking and he followed her and they had a terrible argument. Katie said she drove him back to the truck stop, and would have driven him home, but he told her off and broke up with her and walked away."

"What exactly did he do, Alex?" Bobby asked, a menacing tone in his voice.

"The worst thing he did was break her heart, Bobby. Trust me."

"Then why did she keep apologizing to me?"

"Bobby, she stole your car. And she put herself in a dangerous situation. She let you down, and she knows it."

"I don't care about the car," he said.

Alex touched his cheek. "She's only 16, honey. Her emotions are all over the place, and tonight was very traumatic for her."

"Should I go in there?" He asked.

"I think she's asleep," Alex said. "But if she's not, it would help her to know you're not mad."

"I am mad."

"But you're not, really."

He nodded, and walked purposefully to Katie's room. He knocked and then went in. She had cried herself to sleep. The pillow was wet from her tears. Bobby leaned down and kissed her temple. "I love you, baby girl," he whispered, and then left the room, feeling his own heart breaking.

Alex was putting her phone away. "Marcus is home, too," she said. "He must have gotten a ride with someone."

Bobby nodded. He knew why Alex checked on the boy, and he was glad she spared him that job.

"Was she asleep?" Alex asked.

He nodded again, and soon he and Alex were embraced, finally allowing the relief to flood through them.

* * *

Even the smell of cinnamon rolls in the morning did nothing to improve her mood. Katie was still in her room when Bobby was ready for work, and he hovered in the kitchen, uncertain what he should do.

"Go, Bobby. I can go in late today. Go to work, and I'll talk to you later."

He was visibly upset. He went down the hall and knocked on her door, but didn't open it. "Katie, honey, I'm going to work. I love you." As he walked back out to the living room, Alex kissed his lips. "I'll call you," he said.

She nodded. "Okay."

While Katie laid in her room feeling sorry for herself, Alex called Carolyn, and then Jenny's mother. It was almost ten when the girl finally emerged, drawn out by nature's call.

Alex leaned in front of her door, blocking her from going back to her sanctuary. "Morning," she said softly.

"Mom."

"Come out and have some breakfast. You have to eat."

"I don't feel like eating."

"But you're going to, because you have to do what your mother says." Alex set her hands on Katie's shoulders and gently turned her around, then walked with her to the kitchen.

Katie sat in front of the plate and picked at her cinnamon roll. Eventually, she managed to put a bite in her mouth, and once she did, she ate the whole thing. Alex poured herself another cup of coffee and smiled.

"I don't have to go to school, do I Mom?"

"Do you mean ever? Or just today?"

Katie's look of exasperation was sad, really.

"You can stay home today, but you have to go back on Monday."

"I'll see him there."

"And he'll see you, too. And he'll see that you're strong enough to stand up for yourself, no matter how badly he tried to hurt you."

"Am I grounded?"

"We haven't discussed that yet."

"But Daddy must be mad."

Alex sat down across from her and covered the girl's hand with her own. "Your Daddy is relieved that you weren't hurt, or raped. He's proud of you for standing up for yourself. And he's proud of you for calling us." Alex gave all of that time to sink in, and then added, "And he's mad."

"And you, Mom?"

Alex sighed and gave her girl's hand a squeeze before letting go and wrapping it around her coffee. She took a sip and then said, "I was a young girl once. I was in love. I never forgot how it felt."

"That doesn't tell me if you're mad."

"No, I'm not. Or maybe I'm just not, yet. I'm glad you're okay. And I'm proud of you. And I know how much you're hurting inside."

"Can I go back to my room, now?"

"Yes. But you'll come out for lunch."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And you'll get dressed."

"Okay."

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" Freddie asked.

Bobby rubbed his eyes and looked over at his partner. "Katie."

"She all right?"

"He uh… tried to go too far with her. She stopped him, and he broke up with her."

"Good riddance."

"I agree, but she's really upset."

"There's more to the story," Freddie said, noting all the physical signs that Bobby hadn't slept.

Bobby nodded. "It was a long night," he explained.

Freddie didn't press for any more information. Bobby's family life was private, and while he shared some things, he never told Battista the complete story. It was enough. He knew enough to know Bobby would be distracted and Freddie should take up the slack.

* * *

Katie laid in her room, alternately crying, reliving the night before, and thinking about her parents' reaction. She could hear her Mom working in the other room, conversations with her precinct muffled by the walls in the apartment. She heard the occasional cabinet door squeak or dishes clanking, or the flush of a toilet. Her Mom didn't want to leave her alone. With that thought, Katie began to wonder why.

Did they think she would try to kill herself?

Mental illness ran in the family; did they think this event might send her over the edge?

Katie imagined her funeral for a few minutes, and the pain and grief she pictured on the faces of the people she loved was too much for her. She could never kill herself.

* * *

A/N Okay, you're all probably wondering why Bobby can be such an expert profiler and not get the most basic things about his daughter, like why she kept apologizing to him. Let's not forget Bobby also once thought a woman would set her purse on the floor in a bathroom stall. :)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Carolyn brought in a tray of sweets from their favorite chocolatier. She set it on the table and Alex groaned appreciatively. "I'll have to run twice a day after this, you know."

"Or you could just give up and get fat like the rest of us," Carolyn joked.

Alex looked at the assortment in front of them and carefully chose a delicate truffle. She moaned with delight as she bit into it.

"How is she?" Carolyn asked, selecting a chocolate of her own.

"Pretty down," Alex said. "She's spending most of her time in her room, but I'm making her come out for meals. She finally started playing music, I guess that's a step up from silent despair."

Alex offered her a coffee, and busied herself making it while they enjoyed their chocolates. "Do you remember your first love?" Alex asked her.

"Who doesn't?"

"How far did you go with him?"

"All the way."

"Carolyn! Really?" her friend nodded. "How old were you?"

"17. Why? How old were you?"

"I was in college. My Dad and brother would have killed him if they'd known about it."

"You were still living at home. What compelled you to… to go that far, that soon?"

Carolyn shrugged. "You know, you hear about it. You see it on tv, in the movies… As far as anyone knows, it's the greatest thing anyone could ever possibly experience."

Alex nodded. "I guess my family kept me too busy to think about it long enough. Maybe I would have done the same thing, if I'd had the chance."

"What's funny is that it wasn't even that great, that first time."

* * *

"Hi Bobby."

"Is she okay?"

"Not yet. It'll take a while. You want to talk to her?"

"I don't know what to tell her."

"You'll think of something." Alex walked into the kitchen, where Katie was being prompted to choose a truffle by Carolyn. "Katie, it's your Dad." She handed the girl the phone.

"Hi, Daddy," she said sadly.

"Hi, Sweetie."

"Are you mad?"

"No. Yes. Kind of."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep saying that."

"Daddy, I just never thought… I didn't expect things to be that way."

"I know, honey. Just… try to forget about it, okay? Maybe when I get home, we can… watch a movie or something."

"I don't know, Daddy. Maybe." They said goodbye and she hung up. Alex took her phone back to her bedroom, where she was taking care of some chores to give Carolyn time with Katie.

"This one," Carolyn said. "It has a hint of espresso. It's amazing."

Katie took the candy and took a bite. To her, nothing had much flavor. She set it down. "Aunt Carolyn?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I don't even know why I took him out there. I mean, of course he thought I wanted it. I might have well gotten a hotel room."

"Don't you go blaming yourself. You wanted it because you loved him and you were curious. You stopped him because you're smarter than most."

Katie seemed dissatisfied. Carolyn looked around, and realized that Alex was staying out of their way. "Katie, I want to tell you something. Everybody's telling you sex is the greatest thing in the world, and you probably think they must be right. I had sex too young, Katie. I thought I was in love, and I gave him everything. And it hurt and it was all about him and it was over in five minutes. And then I felt horrible about myself."

Katie stared at her, wide-eyed.

Carolyn continued, "And I was damn lucky I didn't get pregnant."

"I was scared, Aunt Carolyn."

"I was, too. Only I was too scared to stop him. And then it was too late. Katie, even when you're with the love of your life, sex isn't always what it's cracked up to be. Sometimes it's good, and sometimes it's beautiful, but sometimes it's uncomfortable and messy and sometimes there's no meaning or feeling attached to it at all."

"Well, then why does everybody say it's so great?"

"Because now and then, when you're with a man who really, really loves you, it is. And there's a lot of biology going on, too. Think of it like doing drugs. People hooked on drugs do it because it makes them feel good, right? And then they can't stop because they're always after that rush again."

"I guess that's what I was afraid of," Katie admitted. "I don't want to be… addicted to anything."

"Katie, you did the right thing. If you don't feel right about it, you shouldn't do it. And Marcus, if he really loved you, he wouldn't have tried to pressure you so much. He would have understood that."

"He talked like he's done it before."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"He never said he'd done it before, but last night, he said he wanted me to know how good it feels…"

"He wasn't honest with you, Katie. Intimacy is all about honesty. If he's dishonest, you never had a chance of anything lasting."

Katie wiped away a tear that was slipping down her cheek. "I really love him, Aunt Carolyn. I don't know how to… how to keep on… without him."

Carolyn got up from her seat and held the girl as she sobbed.

* * *

Jenny came over after school and she and Katie holed up in Katie's room until dinner. Bobby came home and greeted his wife and Carolyn. His eyes asked the question.

"She's still hurting, Bobby. You can't expect her to get over this so quickly."

He hung his head and nodded. He felt helpless, and he hated it. Carolyn got to her feet and clutched his arm. "Give her time. That's what she needs. Time and the occasional distraction." Carolyn turned and gave Alex a hug. "I'm going to get home," she announced.

"Thanks, Carolyn."

"Anytime, Alex."

After she left, Bobby considered her words. Distraction. That, maybe he could do. He thought about distraction all night, as he watched his daughter silently eat her dinner, as he saw her best friend sit quietly at her side, doing homework while Katie did nothing. He offered her the chance to watch a movie, but she didn't feel like it. Bobby took Jenny home at ten, and Katie was still quiet and moping.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jenny came over again on Saturday, and she and Katie kept mostly to themselves. Bobby studied his daughter carefully, any chance he got. He could see how devastated she was, and he really was at a loss as to how to help. By afternoon, he was completely frustrated.

Alex rubbed his back. "Why don't you call Mike or Lewis, have some man-time?"

He turned to her, unsure.

"Katie really needs her girls right now. You can't figure out what to do, but it's because there's nothing you can do. Just go out for a while, try to put this out of your mind."

"That's impossible. Did you see her? The way her shoulders are drooping?"

Alex nodded. "I'll tend to Katie." She gave him a moment to accept her promise, and then covered his mouth with hers. "We'll be okay, here, Bobby."

Bobby nodded, grabbed his keys, and went out.

* * *

First he gave the mustang a good cleaning. He knew nothing had happened, but he wanted to get rid of any trace of Marcus. Next, Bobby rode over to Lewis' place and rang the bell.

"Bobby!" Lewis gave his friend a hug. "What brings you around on a Saturday?"

"I… uh… I wanted to have a look at Katie's nova."

Lewis grinned. "Is she ready to start working on it?"

Bobby shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

The car was in the shop, tucked away in a corner and covered with a cloth tarp. They approached it, and Bobby helped Lewis slide the tarp away, dropping it on the floor in front of the hood.

Even in its current condition, it was a beautiful car. The creases and curves drew the attention of the eye, and yearned for a hand to caress it. Bobby didn't even notice the faded paint or the poorly patched streaks of bondo.

Lewis, however, spent his days repairing and restoring automobiles. While he still had the ability to see it with the eye of a lover, his first assessment was always practical. "She needs some tlc. We'll have to replace the right rear panel, redo the bondo on the rest of the car, give her a paint job." Lewis reached inside and popped the hood. He propped it open and pointed as he spoke to Bobby. "The carburetor's shot. I'll have to get in there and tinker before I know what else is wrong with it. Obviously, we'll replace the hoses and belts… fuel filter…"

"This looks like a… pretty big job," Goren said.

Lewis nodded, and finally looked at the car with affection. "Yeah, but she's a beauty, isn't she?"

* * *

Jenny had convinced them all to let Katie spend the night at her house, so by the time Bobby came home, the girls were already gone. He called her, just to tell her he loved her, and to hear her voice.

Afterwards, Alex handed him a glass of wine. "She's worried about going to school on Monday," she told him.

"How many classes does she have with him?"

"Just English and Biology."

"Is Jenny-?"

Alex nodded. "She and Jenny have identical schedules. Best friend thing, you know? Anyway, I'm sure Jenny will watch out for her."

"But she's lab partners with him."

"I already spoke with the girls about that. They're going to meet with Mr. Thompson before school and see if he'll change that."

"I hope he does."

Alex leaned until the small of her back was against the counter. "High school… they probably deal with this kind of thing all the time."

Bobby nodded in agreement, realizing again just how many times he'd had to entrust his daughter's safety and well-being to a stranger. Then he thought about his own job, and how people relied on him in the same way.

"You still in there?" Alex asked, waving a hand in the air.

Bobby snapped out of it, grunted in the affirmative, and drank down his wine. "I told Lewis we should start work on the car."

"Katie's car?"

He nodded. "It needs a lot of work. I can help him, and maybe Katie can, too." He shrugged. "Maybe give her a distraction," he said sheepishly.

Alex grinned. "I think that's a great idea."

* * *

Bobby had recovered well, but some things just didn't work the way they used to. He kissed her deeply, their naked flesh brushing together. She lowered her hand, only to find he was still soft and relaxed. Without giving her a moment to regret it, He lifted her hand away and slipped down the length of her legs. Bobby pulled her to the edge of the mattress and kneeled as he put the flat of his hands against her thighs, raising her legs and opening them.

Just the thrill of her scent made his cock twitch, and he smiled inwardly, knowing he was halfway there. He leaned in closer, breathing her in, and licked her with the flat of his tongue, watching her chest rise slowly in her quiet and controlled way. He continued to slide his tongue along her folds, and she moaned softly with pleasure. Bobby swirled it gently around her opening and snuck a glance in the direction of her face. She had arched her neck, and her lips had parted. Her white teeth were in contrast to the flushed red of her lips and the heat rising in her cheeks.

He slipped his tongue inside her, pressing it against her soft inner walls.

"Ohhhhh… Bobby," she moaned.

He pulled out to lick his lips and draw in a deep breath, then he pushed it inside her warmth again, swirling it around, and curling it upward. She moaned again, and pressed her heels against his back, pushing herself against him, trying to drive him in deeper.

Bobby licked upwards, parting her lips until he brushed his tongue over the tight nub of her clit. She cried out, pulled away in surprise. Gently, he leaned in closer and closed his mouth around it, easing his wet tongue over it until he culminated the moved with a bit of suction.

Alex dug in her heels and bucked against him, and he smiled.

She could feel every movement of his lips against her. She groaned in frustration and he replaced his mouth over her again, circling his tongue over her clit and sucking her gently.

He slipped two fingers into her core, and smiled again as he heard her cry of pleasure. Bobby moved them in and out, long and slow, feasting on her with his mouth. His right hand slid along her body until her nipple stood at the web between his long fingers. He massaged her breast and his fingers rolled and teased her nipple.

She moved with him, moaning and gasping and he sucked her hard, his fingers curling inside her as she burned with desire. When she started screaming, the suction broke as he laughed and then he attacked her clit again, watching her head turn frantically one way and then the other. Her free breast bounced with the force of each thrust, and trembled as each little earthquake rocked her body.

His cock was ready now, and he wasn't sure if it would last. Bobby leaned his cheek against the inside of her leg as she quivered and licked her clean. He wiped his mouth dry with his hand, his wedding band glinting against the moonlight coming in the window. Bobby raised up to his feet and crawled over her, pushing her more fully onto the bed. He steadied his cock with his hand and slowly pressed inside.

At the sensation of her tight warmth enveloping him, he arched his neck and his eyes rolled back in his head. Bobby groaned, a deep, guttural longing, and he slipped away and back in again, this time a little deeper.

It was like moving a freight train from a dead stop: slow, powerful strokes, gradually gaining ground as the momentum built. Finally, they raced along together, screaming and grunting in frustration. At last he cried out, diving in deep and convulsing inside her.

He collapsed in a heap beside her, each of them throbbing hot and wet from the encounter. He reached out his hand and pulled her in for a sensual kiss, which she willingly returned.

Words weren't necessary. They drew a sheet over their sweaty bodies and fell asleep, tingling with satisfaction.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Andy was angry. He milled around the house all weekend, and he heard his Mom telling his Dad what Marcus had done to Katie. He heard how heartbroken she was. Sunday night at dinner, all Andy could think about was how Katie would have to face Marcus at school. His thoughts swirled, and he stared at his plate, absently pushing the macaroni from one side to the other.

"Andy?" His mom asked. "Are you feeling all right?"

He looked up at her quickly. "Hmmm? Oh, uh… yeah. I'm fine."

"You haven't touched your dinner."

"Oh." He scooped up a fork full of food and ate it.

Mike watched his son carefully, but said nothing. He thought he had an idea of what had so preoccupied his boy. After dinner, Mike asked Andy to go with him to the corner store.

"I.. uh… I was hoping, to… uh…"

"Come with me, son."

There was something about the look in his Dad's eyes, the tone of his voice, and Andy realized it was important. He nodded.

"Carolyn, we'll be back in a few minutes!" Mike shouted across the house.

"Okay, see you later!" She shouted back.

They walked outside and three houses away before Mike started talking. "You're upset about Katie, aren't you?"

A pause, and then he nodded. "He shouldn't have done that to her, Dad."

Mike nodded, looking straight ahead. "I agree."

"I just want to pound him for it."

"I know you do."

"Now's where you tell me I can't, right?"

Mike shrugged. "A man's gotta make his own decisions in life."

Andy looked up at his father respectfully.

"On the one hand, it would be nice to teach him a lesson. On the other, it would probably be a wasted effort. Might get you suspended… in hot water with your Mom. Katie might not like it, either."

"Katie?!"

"Sure. She's a good girl, and even though we all know what a creep Marcus is, she loved him. She probably still does."

"What? Why would she still love him?"

Mike shrugged again. "She's a girl. Girls are like that."

* * *

Alex sought Katie out Monday morning, before she left for work. She walked into the girl's room and stood by her dresser. "You ready?" she asked her.

"No. If he's at school, Mom…"

"You've got to be strong, Katie. Believe in yourself. You did the right thing, stopping him. You didn't end it, he did. He has to live with his choice, now."

"But how do I do it, Mom?"

Alex moved closer and put her hand on Katie's shoulder. She raised the girl's chin. "You hold your head high. You keep your back straight. And no matter how much it hurts, you take a deep breath and you don't cry."

Katie took a deep breath, but her eyes filled with tears anyway. "It's never gonna work, Mom."

Alex pulled her into a hug. "Jenny will be there with you at school, and your other friends."

At last, the girl nodded and pulled away. Alex kissed her head. "And I'll be here for you when you get home."

* * *

Jenny was at Katie's side from the moment she arrived on campus. To her surprise, so was Andy. He said nothing more than "Good morning," and endured the stares of the upperclassmen as he walked with her through the public areas. He left when she and Jenny arrived at the biology classroom.

"He's going to be late for school," Jenny said, watching him jog down the hall, dodging the older kids.

"Andy's downright crazy sometimes," Katie said. Andy was in 8th grade, and the middle school was a block away from the high school. The first bell was going to ring any minute. The girls knocked and entered the classroom.

"Mr. Thompson, we have a big favor to ask."

"Good morning, ladies, what is it?"

Katie looked at Jenny, and then remembered what her mom told her. She stood tall and faced her teacher. "Marcus and I were dating," she said, "But something's happened, and I was hoping you would let me choose a new lab partner. It would be… very uncomfortable to have to work with him."

"You know, in the real world people have to work together with people they don't like all the time."

"Sir, this is something more than that."

Thompson picked up on some tension along with their words. "Are you all right, Katie?" He asked, thinking that of all people, she shouldn't be the kid he should have to ask that question of.

"Yes sir."

"Did he force anything on you? Should you go talk to the nurse?"

"No, sir," Katie said, but her cheeks flushed. "I spoke with my parents, and I just don't think I can be his lab partner anymore, Mr. Thompson."

Thompson seemed relieved. "All right. I'll put you with Kersch." The bell rang, and the girls looked at each other.

"Thanks, Mr. Thompson."

* * *

There was no game plan for English class. Marcus sat two seats away from her, and he could easily stare at her the entire period. Katie took a deep breath and sat up straight. She tried very hard to concentrate on the teacher's words, and not the boy who was stealing glances her way every chance he got. To her surprise, she actually did get interested in the lesson, and ignoring Marcus became much easier. She did, however, see that he passed a note to the boy in front of him, who turned and looked her up and down before smiling at Marcus. Katie's hands turned to fists, and she trembled slightly as she fought to hide her emotions.

* * *

Andy was at the front of the school, dwarfed by the older boys, but pushing his way through the crowd until he saw her. She seemed upset, but she didn't speak until she caught sight of him waiting for her. Katie jogged up beside him and said, "Andy, what are you doing? You're going to get into trouble!"

Logan shrugged. "Let me worry about that," he said. "I'll walk you home."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Andy walked her to and from school every day that week, and it appeared that Katie was starting to come around. In the evenings, her Dad took her to Lewis' garage and they worked on the car. Lewis explained everything he was doing as he repaired the engine, and Katie came home with grease on her hands more than once.

On Saturday morning, Andy called. "Hey, Katie," he said. "Darren and I are going to the movies. You want to come?"

"Yeah! When?!" She said happily.

Bobby watched his daughter and was relieved to see her happy again. He buried himself in the latest book about the psychological motivations of serial killers, but found he couldn't concentrate. He snapped the book shut and tossed it on the coffee table as he walked to the kitchen to refill his coffee.

When Katie hung up, he turned to her. "What was all that?"

"I'm going to the movies with Andy and Darren," she said. "I'm gonna call and see if Jenny wants to go, too."

"Sounds like fun," Bobby said. "What about the car?" he asked her.

"Can we do that later? I mean, I love the car, Daddy, but do I have to work on it _every day?"_

"No, of course not. I'll just call Lewis, tell him you have other plans."

"Thanks, Daddy! I've got to get a shower!" She skipped out of the room, almost knocking Alex over in the process.

"Wow, what was that?" She asked Bobby.

He smiled. "Our little girl is back."

* * *

It was just bad luck that he showed up at the movies. Marcus was there, and he had a date with him. Brenda was a year younger than them, and Katie had seen her around the school.

Marcus spotted Katie in the ticket line. He overheard what movie she was seeing, and bought tickets to the same for himself and his date. Then he saw where they sat and purposely sat a few rows in front of them, where Katie would have to look at him for the length of the film.

Andy saw Marcus, too, and a quiet rage boiled inside him as he saw Marcus make his moves.

Before the movie even started, Marcus was frenching his date. Andy jabbered with Katie, trying to draw her attention away from the other boy. When the lights went down, Brenda gasped audibly. The light of the movie screen illuminated the new lovers, his hand inside her sweater, kneading her barely formed breasts.

Katie squirmed. She knew exactly what that hand felt like. She knew exactly what he was doing to Brenda. She felt hot tears welling up in her eyes, and she folded her arms across her chest, hugging herself.

"We can go, if you want," Andy whispered in her ear.

Katie swiped a hand at her wet eyes and looked over at Darren and Jenny, who seemed absorbed in the movie. "No. I'm okay," she said, and forced herself to stop crying.

Andy wanted to put his arm around her, but he didn't want Katie to think he was making a move on her. Instead, he hunkered down in his seat, absently zipping his jacket up to his neck and back down, over and over again. He watched Marcus making out with Brenda, and he saw the moment when the girl's hand reached into his lap. As Brenda stroked him, Marcus glanced back at Katie with a smile.

"I'm gonna wipe that fucking smile off his face," Andy announced and before Katie could stop him, he was out of his seat and hopping over the seats in front of them. Some of the kids in the theater shouted at Andy to get down, out of the way.

Brenda and Marcus snapped apart, and Andy landed one punch squarely against Marcus' mouth. A trickle of blood started.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Marcus cried, standing up and fisting his hands.

"Come outside and I'll tell you, you bastard."

"Marcus?" Brenda asked timidly, but the boys were already locking horns. Marcus took in Andy's small, wiry frame and decided he could take care of him. He grabbed Andy by the arms and forced him over the back of the row of seats. Andy tumbled to the ground, knocking his head a few times on the way down.

Andy Logan didn't go down easy. He bounced right back to his feet as the ushers came in to remove the two teens. Just before the usher grabbed him, Andy landed another punch, this one to Marcus' eye.

Marcus punched back, and Andy crumpled, holding his side. The usher yanked him backwards out to the aisle, and dragged him up the ramp and out of the theater.

Andy held his side and took slow, deliberate breaths as he waited for his friends. Katie arrived and put a hand on his shoulder as they watched Marcus and Brenda exit to the street as well. Darren and Jenny arrived in time to see Brenda kissing Marcus on the cheek, making a big deal out of his injuries.

"Are you all right?"

The angry haze slowly lifted from his eyes, and Andy turned to see Katie's worried face staring at him. "Fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm all right."

He walked a few painful steps, and she stopped him. "We'll get a cab. It's starting to rain, anyway." Jenny and Darren nodded in agreement, and Darren pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket, handing it to Katie.

She helped Andy duck into the back seat of the car and slid in beside him. Jenny and Darren piled in, too. Andy grimaced silently, and Katie stared blankly at the blur of the city as they passed.

"Marcus is a creep," Jenny said.

"He couldn't get it from Katie, so he found somebody who would give it to him."

"And she's barely 15! I can't stand him." Jenny folded her arms, fuming.

Katie sighed and stared at Andy, worrying. She knew they all were trying to help, but all they'd managed to do was make her feel guilty for hurting Andy and ruining everyone's fun and stupid, really stupid, for ever wanting Marcus in the first place.

The cab stopped in front of Andy's house, and all four teens climbed out. Darren and Katie both helped Andy get to his feet. Katie paid the driver with the money Darren had given her, and they all went to Andy's door and inside.

"Aunt Carolyn! Uncle Mike!" Katie called.

Carolyn came in from the back door, where she had been taking out the trash. "Hi kids. You're home early," she observed.

Katie ran to her and Andy sank into the cushions of the couch. "Aunt Carolyn, Andy's hurt."

Carolyn hurried into the living room and stood before her son. "What's wrong, Andy? What happened?"

"He got in a fight," Darren said, earning a glare from his best friend.

"Is it here?" Carolyn asked, her hand touching the one Andy held fast against his ribs.

Andy nodded silently.

"Let me see," Carolyn said, and eased the boy's hand away so she could lift up his shirt. An ugly bruise was already starting. She looked at Andy's face. He was covered with a fine sheen of sweat, and he looked a little pale. "Can you breathe okay?"

He nodded, but she didn't believe him.

"Take a deep breath," Carolyn told him. His pained eyes stared at her in silent protest. "Andy, do as I say."

He took a breath, and his face contorted in pain. Carolyn saw that, but she also saw that he hadn't inhaled that deeply. She addressed the other kids. "Jenny, Darren, can you two get home okay? I'm going to take him to the hospital."

Andy groaned in protest. "Mom!"

"You hush," she warned him with a pointed finger. "Katie, call Uncle Mike and tell him to meet us at St. Vincent's. I'm going to find my purse."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Andy sat up in the bed, an oxygen tube under his nose, feeling miserable. Carolyn sat in silence near his bed, waiting for word from the doctor. She'd given up trying to talk to him. He knew he was in trouble and he didn't feel well. She couldn't blame him for not wanting to talk. Katie was hunkered in the corner, trying to stay entertained by her cell phone.

Mike rushed in, worry written across his face. He petted Andy's head. "You all right, boy?" he asked, and his son gave him a nod.

Carolyn rose and put her arms around Mike's waist. He turned to her. "What are they saying?"

"They x-rayed him. They think he may have broken a rib. We're waiting for the results."

"Why the—?" Mike asked, gesturing at his mouth and nose.

"He was breathing so shallow his oxygen was low. They gave him the oxygen until his pain medication kicks in." Mike looked back at Andy and stroked his face with his hand.

"What happened, kid?" Mike asked his son.

Andy glanced at his mother, then looked up at his Dad.

"He got into a fight," Carolyn said.

"With who?" Mike looked at Carolyn, who shrugged, then at Andy. Andy looked away angrily.

"Marcus," a soft voice said from the corner of the room. The Logans all turned to look at her.

"Carolyn," Mike said quietly. "Why don't you take Katie to get a coke or something?"

Carolyn was reluctant to leave, but Mike was there, after all. If the doctor came back, Mike could relay the information to her. She waved a hand at Katie, who followed her out, throwing Andy a look of apology.

"You got into it with Marcus?"

Andy nodded.

"Why?"

Andy told him everything, between painful breaths. Mike listened carefully, and then rubbed his eyes until his fingers landed at the bridge of his nose. "That wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done," he said. "But I get it."

"The theater didn't call the police?" Mike asked suddenly.

"Just yelled at us and told us to get lost."

"Well, I guess that was dumb luck for you, then. He could still file charges against you, Andy."

Andy was becoming upset. "I was supposed to just sit there and watch him do that?!"

Mike saw the pain in the boy's face, and kicked himself for upsetting him. "Forget about it, Andy. He won't press charges." Mike touched his son's arm, and watched him struggle to slow his breathing. His phone rang. "Logan," he said.

"How is he?" Bobby was all business. There was a touch of worry in his tone.

"We're waiting to get the x-rays back. He's hurting pretty bad, but he seems okay."

"I'm on my way to pick up Katie."

"All right. We'll see you soon."

"Who was that?" Andy asked his father.

"Uncle Bobby." A few minutes later, Carolyn and Katie came back. Katie glanced at Andy, saw the pain he was in, and retreated to her corner again. A few minutes later, the doctor arrived.

"He's cracked a rib," the doctor announced, and proceeded to show them the x-ray and explain exactly which one. The doctor wrote out a prescription for the pain, cautioned Andy to breathe deeply in spite of the pain, and said someone would be in shortly to tape his ribs and soon after, they could take him home. The doctor removed the oxygen himself, and warned Andy again. "You breathe deep. You get pneumonia, you'll be in big trouble."

Andy nodded soberly and tentatively filled his lungs.

* * *

Bobby tried to talk to Katie on the way home, but she withdrew back into her shell. He frowned at the resurgence of her quiet tears and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

At home, she went straight to her room, and Bobby just held up his hands in defeat. Alex folded her arms, staring at the girl's closed bedroom door, wondering when would be the right time to approach her. She jumped when the door to Bobby's study slammed.

* * *

They got Andy situated to sleep in the recliner, and Mike warned him again about breathing deeply. Mike had experienced enough broken ribs in his life to know exactly what to do.

Andy, captive in the chair, accepted his mother's good night kiss. He was shocked, however, when his father kissed his head before heading off to bed.

Mike and Carolyn changed into their sleepwear and climbed into bed together, where she settled into his arms, the back of her head against the muscles of his shoulder.

"I got a letter from the school," she said. "He was tardy every day last week. He's supposed to serve detention. And now this?"

"He was protecting Katie."

"Katie wasn't in any danger."

"Her heart was."

Carolyn sighed and twined her fingers into his. She knew Mike was right. "I just hate to see him like this."

Mike kissed her hair. "Me, too." He closed his eyes, but his thoughts were swirling. Suddenly, his eyes popped open. "We need to call the school Monday."

"He doesn't have to go to school so soon," she said. "We can wait."

"Not for Andy, for the girl."

"Katie?"

"No, the… you don't know the whole story yet, do you?"

Carolyn sat up and faced her husband. "No, I don't."

Mike told her everything, and she nodded in agreement with him. "You're right. Maybe the school counselor can keep her from doing something she'll regret."

* * *

Alex spoke with Katie again, and held her through her sobs again, and finally said goodnight and left her alone. As Katie's door latched behind her, she saw Bobby pacing restlessly, his keys already in his hand.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

He looked down at his keys and felt guilty. He always made a real effort not to run away from Alex when he was upset about something. "I can't… I can't seem to… you know, relax."

Alex's touch settled his nerves a little. She kept her hand against his and looked him in the eye. "You're worried about her."

"I just don't see why—" He stopped and looked at his wife. "Did she tell you? Did she tell you why?"

Alex shook her head. "No, but I think I know." She lifted his hand and showed him his keys. "Are you still leaving? Or would you like to hear my theory?"

Quickly, Bobby stashed the keys on the kitchen counter and let her lead him to the couch.

First, Alex told him the story, as Katie had told her.

"Andy was defending her," Bobby said, once again filled with warmth toward the youngest Logan.

"Yes, but he got hurt doing it, and Katie feels responsible."

Bobby started to protest, but he knew Alex was right. "And she's still upset about Marcus."

Alex nodded at him. He was starting to understand, after all. "I wish I could have punched him myself."

She showed him a crooked smile, and rubbed his arm. "I know." She knew, because she wished the same thing, herself.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Neither Mike nor Carolyn got much sleep; they were up throughout the night caring for Andy. In the morning, Carolyn announced she was staying home from work. By default, this meant Mike would have to work.

Ever since starting his business as a Private Detective, Mike had the luxury of making his own work hours, at least most of the time. It had really helped them to be there for Andy, and had helped Carolyn be able to meet the demands of her difficult job.

Today, though, he would rather have stayed home. Mike showered and dressed and met Carolyn downstairs. He paused to look over his son, who was asleep in the chair.

"Poor kid," Mike whispered as he sat down to a cup of coffee. Carolyn slipped a plate of eggs and sausage in front of him, and Mike gave her an appreciative look.

"This is the best I've seen him sleeping all night."

"Me, too." In between bites, he gave instructions to Carolyn. "Keep him doped up on the pain meds. He has to keep breathing deeply. In a few days, when it doesn't hurt so much, we can back off a little…"

Carolyn wasn't offended by his input. Mike had broken his ribs several times, and she was touched to see his empathy for their child. She nodded and gave him a smile. "I'll take care of him," she said quietly.

His next thought was an image of Marcus, bruised and battered. Before he had the chance to smile at his own imagination, another thought popped into his head. "I hope he doesn't press charges."

Carolyn frowned. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Mike pondered the situation. "Marcus is a lot bigger and stronger than Andy… maybe, if Andy got him good, maybe he'll be too embarrassed to go any further with it."

"Maybe. Hopefully."

* * *

Sunday was very quiet. Katie spent the day moping, her face drawn and worried.

Alex and Bobby tried to keep busy, doing chores around the apartment. Every time Bobby saw his daughter, he would look over to Alex for reassurance and she would give him a quiet nod.

It was going on three in the afternoon when Alex finally approached the girl. "Katie," she said. "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Katie nodded. "I texted him, but he hasn't texted back."

"We can go over, pay him a visit."

"Can we, Mom?"

Alex nodded. "But he may not feel much like talking."

Katie nodded. Alex called to Bobby and the three of them walked over to the Logan's house.

Carolyn answered the door and welcomed them in. "Andy, you've got visitors," she said.

He turned his head toward them. "Hi," he said very quietly.

One by one, the Gorens all greeted him. As Bobby and Katie spoke with him, Alex slipped back to talk to Carolyn.

"I'm really sorry about this, Carolyn," Alex said.

"Andy makes his own decisions," Carolyn said. "He did what he thought was right. How's Katie?"

"She feels responsible. She's been worried sick."

"He'll be all right."

"I thought if she saw him, she might feel a little better."

"I hope so."

"Where's Mike?"

"Working. I told him to go. It doesn't take two of us to give Andy a pill and fetch him a drink now and then." They paused, and listened to the laughter from the other room. Carolyn smiled. "That's the first time I've heard him laugh since yesterday."

"Good." Bobby joined them, leaving the teenagers alone in the living room.

"And how are you, Bobby?" Carolyn asked.

He waggled his head around before answering. "Fine, you know. Okay."

"Everything coming along since the surgery?" Carolyn asked.

Alex spared him the embarrassment of answering. She laced her fingers into his, looked Carolyn in the eye and said, "He's fine."

* * *

Katie felt awkward sitting with Andy. She'd never felt awkward around him before. She sat at one side of the sofa, absently twirling her ring around her pinky.

Andy stared at her. He'd never seen her so sad. Ever since Marcus dumped her, she had been the poster child for depression. And for Katie, this was alarming. Her natural disposition was cheerful, gregarious, and enthusiastic. Marcus had stripped her very personality away, and it pissed Andy off. He didn't speak, but as his respiration increased, he found his hands forming fists.

"Andy, are you okay?" Katie asked.

"Why are you still wearing that damn ring?" Andy asked harshly, gritting his teeth from the pain in his ribs.

Katie stopped fiddling with it and pulled her hand away, staring. Why was she wearing it?

Because Marcus had given it to her, it was her first romantic gift. Because it was expensive and she liked the way the gold looked against her skin. Because Marcus… he thought she was worthy of the gift. A deep pain reared up from inside her chest and tears filled her eyes as she realized she still loved him. She wanted Marcus back, and that could never be.

Andy saw her tears and he felt terrible. He turned and bent forward to console her, to apologize. He drew in a deep breath and forced his words loudly through the pain. "I'm sorry, Katie. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Katie sobbed harder. How could he, Andy, be sorry? He's the only one in all of this mess who'd done everything to stop her from making a fool of herself, to stop Marcus from taking advantage of her.

Another sharp breath, and Andy was blinded by pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the arm of the chair until his knuckles were white.

"What happened, what's wrong?" Alex asked, hurrying to Andy's side and gently easing him back to a reclined position. "Well?" She asked again, looking between the two.

Andy said through gritted teeth, "nothing."

"I'm so sorry, Andy!" Katie cried. She wrenched the ring from her finger, got to her feet and buried it in the palm of his hand, closing his fingers over it so her mother wouldn't see what it was. She stood before him until he looked her in the eye, and then she jogged out of the room, past her father and Carolyn, and out to the back steps.

Bobby watched her streak past and then looked at Carolyn, shocked. He rose to his feet.

"I can talk to her," Carolyn said, holding her hand against his arm.

"This… talking to Andy… was supposed to make her feel better!" he cried, exasperated.

Alex heard Bobby's outburst and came quickly in. "Carolyn, Andy's in pain," she said, effectively swapping places with her. Alex went over to Bobby. "You've got to settle down."

"Did you see her, Alex?! She's distraught! She's out there right now, sobbing! Can't you hear her?"

They were silent a moment, and sure enough, the girl's muffled cries could be heard drifting in through the wall. Alex sighed. "I know, Bobby. I know, and it's terrible, but she has to go through this. She has to go through it and come out the other side."

Bobby squeezed his closed eyes between his fingers and his thumb. He heard the back door open and shut and realized Alex had gone outside.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"I know it doesn't make any sense, Mom!" Katie blurted between sobs. She felt like someone was tearing her heart into pieces, and she was terrified to tell her mother what she was thinking, but she also needed to say it to someone. "How can I still love him?"

Alex held her daughter's shaking body in her arms and prayed that her love would somehow get through. "Shhh, Katie, it's all right."

"I'm supposed to be so smart, and I know now what a creep he is, but I still… I still want him, Momma! How can that be?!"

"You're a very smart girl, Katie, and you have a very big heart. He made you feel special. It's not Marcus you want, honey, it's the feeling. You want to be special in a boy's eyes."

Her sobs were subsiding, and she was listening carefully. Alex gave her time to pull herself back together, only loosening her grip when Katie seemed ready for it. At last, Katie took a deep breath.

"I can think of some boys who think you're pretty special," Alex said quietly.

Katie looked at her curiously, knowing it would be something corny. "Daddy?"

"Yes, he's one."

"And Uncle Mike?"

"Yes. And Uncle Lewis." Alex took Katie's chin in her hand, forcing her to maintain eye contact. "And honey, Andy. Andy was willing to put himself in danger to defend your honor. That should make you feel more special than any gold ring."

A quiet sob broke through, and Katie nodded. "I know, Mom, and I feel awful about that, too."

One side of Alex's mouth curled. "I'm going to tell you the same thing Carolyn said. Andy makes his own decisions. You didn't tell him to go after Marcus, and he certainly didn't have to do it. He made a choice, and he's dealing with the consequences. If you're still hung up on this, I suggest you go back in there and ask him if he regrets it." It was a gamble, but Alex knew Andy as well as his own parents did. She thought she knew what his answer might be.

Nodding, Katie allowed her mother to help her up and she walked back inside the house. Andy looked better when she returned, more comfortable and relaxed. Alex gave her a little push in his direction and whispered, "Ask him." Then she left the room. Katie and Andy were alone.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. You?"

"I guess so… Andy?" He raised his eyes to hers. "Do you regret it?"

"What? The fight?" He watched her nod slowly. "I regret that he got one in on me. But feeling my fist against his face? Never. That was the best feeling of my life, and I'd do it again today, if I could."

Katie's cheeks colored, but strangely, she did feel better. "Andy, thanks. I really appreciate what you did for me."

He touched his hand to hers gently. "That's what brothers are for," he said quietly, and then closed his eyes, concentrating on enduring the pain that came with every breath. Her lips touched his cheek and he smiled, his eyes still closed.

* * *

Jenny arrived at Katie's apartment bright and early Monday morning. This was unplanned, and unusual. Alex heard the girls talking at the door and she turned to Bobby, who was at the kitchen table in his boxers and t-shirt, reading the paper. "Go get some pants on!"

He looked at her in surprise, his male brain claiming proprietorship and seeing no need to make a fuss. Then he registered the look on her face. Alex, when it came to things like this, was always right. He set the paper down and got to his feet. She hurried to the door to encourage the girls to linger there while Bobby snuck back to the bedroom.

"What brings you around this morning, Jenny?" Alex asked pleasantly.

"Uhm, Mrs. Eames, uhm… after that fight with Andy, I just thought I should walk Katie to school today."

Alex smiled. "That's nice of you, Jenny. Would you like some waffles? Cereal?"

"No, Ma'am, I already ate at my house."

"Suit yourself. Katie, you've still got to get your shower and your breakfast."

"Okay, Mom."

Alex held out the remote for the tv, as Bobby emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed. "Here, Jenny. I think 'Bewitched' might be on."

"Thanks, Mrs. E."

* * *

The girls walked together, bookbags over one shoulder, supported by the same hand. Katie enlisted the use of her 'free' hand to help support the weight of her bag. She'd brought most of her books home over the weekend, and the backpack was very heavy.

Jenny used her free hand to toy with a lit cigarette, her vice of choice. She knew Katie didn't approve, and said it was all right because she didn't inhale the smoke. Katie tolerated it because Jenny was her best friend, and truth be told, she could have decided to do something much worse than smoke.

After a stop at their lockers, they wormed through the crowded hall and to the biology classroom. Marcus sat in his new seat, on the opposite side of the room. Katie was curious to see him this time, and she stared when she did. He had two nasty bruises on his face, one at the jaw and the other a painfully swollen black eye.

The girls offered no reaction until they sat in their seats and quietly snickered.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

For two days, Katie and Jenny had managed to avoid Marcus. Katie kept her head up when he was nearby, and she was starting to feel better about things.

Over their lunch trays, Jenny looked up and quickly smacked Katie's arm.

"Thanks for fucking everything up for me," Marcus had venom in his voice.

Katie sat up straight and slowly turned to face him.

"Brenda's mom won't let her talk to me."

"You were just using her," Katie commented.

"It must be nice to know everything," Marcus sparred back. "You know, Katie, I used to think you were a sweet girl. Now I see you're just a spoiled brat who gets a kick out of looking down on other people."

His words stung, and Katie stared at him, speechless. Jenny spoke up, her hand firmly planted on Katie's forearm. "You can go now, Marcus. Nobody invited you to join us."

Before he walked away, he leaned forward and whispered something in Katie's ear that made her turn red and cringe. He smirked as he left them.

"What did the jerk say?" Jenny asked her.

Katie shook her head, shifting her position uncomfortably. At last, she stammered, "He uh…. Told me what he did to Brenda. How much she liked it."

"Creep."

Katie didn't share the whole truth of what he'd said.

_I'll take you back, Katie. You just have to say yes._

And his lips had brushed her ear before he left, causing her to blush crimson as her body reacted to him.

* * *

Alex was grateful that Bobby was working late. Katie was sulking again. All evening she hadn't said more than two words. She thought about having another talk with the girl, but she decided against it. Heartbreak wasn't always cured with words.

Instead, she called Carolyn and they took Katie shopping.

* * *

Katie knew her Mom was trying to help, and she was happy to go shopping, but nothing could shake the intensity of her feelings. Again, she found herself torn between hating Marcus and wanting him, desperately.

A simple brush of his lips against her ear had turned her completely inside out. She couldn't stop thinking about the things she'd experienced with him, the things he'd done with his hands and his mouth… how hard he'd been under her palm that night in the car.

And even though her brain was still telling her that stopping him had been the right thing to do, something else inside her was having serious regrets.

She couldn't wait to get home, so she could think all this through without having to struggle to appear normal to the rest of the world.

She took her shopping bags to her room and stayed there the rest of the night.

* * *

Bobby called at 10 p.m. The soft tones of Alex's voice gave him just a moment of relief from the stress he'd been battling all evening.

"Everything okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Uh, we're gonna do a stakeout," he explained sadly. "We're hoping to catch him, find out where he goes for those little gambling excursions."

She already felt lonely. This was disappointing news. She was a cop, though, and she knew what he was doing and why he had to do it. "Be careful, Bobby."

"You know I will. How's Katie?"

"Depressed again. Carolyn and I took her shopping, but she's been very quiet all night. I'm sorry, Bobby, maybe I shouldn't have said anything. I don't want you to worry."

"No. We're family. When something's going on with one of us, we all need to know about it."

She smiled, knowing he was repeating back her own words to him.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Sure, I'll see if she's still up." She walked through the apartment and knocked on the girl's door. "Katie? Daddy wants to talk to you."

She was still awake, and she rolled to her side and sat up, taking the phone from her mom's hand. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hi."

"You're… uh… you're still working?"

"Yeah. Long night for me. Mom said you're feeling down again."

"Well, yeah, I don't know."

"Katie, I hope you know how terrific you are."

"Daddy," she said, and blushed.

"I thank God every day for you."

She grinned.

"Tomorrow's a new day, Katie. Things will get better."

"I know, Daddy."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." She handed the phone back to Alex, who gave her an affectionate pat before leaving the room.

"You tell Freddie to watch your back."

"I don't have to tell him that, Alex. He's my partner, he does it every day."

"No, then you tell him I said, 'or else.'"

"You're resorting to threats, now?"

"It'll work on Battista. He's afraid of me anyway. You could learn from him, you know."

Bobby laughed. "I was never afraid of you, Alex."

"For somebody who wasn't afraid, it sure took you long enough to make your move."

Bobby grinned and leaned against the wall. "Ancient history. I gotta go. Freddie's got my coffee ready."

"I love you, Bobby."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly.

* * *

Katie wasn't asleep yet when her phone lit up the room. She grabbed it and saw the message was from Marcus. Katie rubbed her hand over her tired eyes and opened the message.

_I'm sorry, Katie. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wish you could forgive me._

Katie's heart rate jumped, and she broke into a sweat. The phone buzzed again.

_Please?_

All if it rushed into mind at once, and she closed her eyes, trying to sort through the jumble of memories. She remembered his breath in her ear, his hands on her body. She also remembered his harsh words and the wicked smirk on his face as he made moves on Brenda.

Katie reached out, turned off her phone, and tried to go to sleep.

* * *

Alex's alarm hadn't gone off yet when she felt Bobby slide into the bed with her. She rolled into his arms and he spooned her, dropping a sleepy kiss on her neck. He was exhausted, but he came home precisely for this. Alex's body against his could relax him more completely than anything. He knew he could sleep soundly if he only had a few minutes with his love.

She hugged his arms against her with her own, and felt the tension slip away slowly from his muscles as he fell asleep. Alex wanted to rest there forever, but she remembered the alarm. She didn't want its harsh screech to disturb him. She leaned forward and stretched out her hand, turning it off before it rang out.

He stirred at her movement, and his hand slipped down to rest over her belly button. It was an agonizing decision, but finally she slipped out of the bed and stood. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, then she started her morning routine, as quietly as she could.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Katie was shocked to find Darren, Andy's best friend, at the high school waiting for her.

"Morning," he said, though he didn't sound too cheerful.

"Why are you here?" She asked warily.

Darren shrugged. "Andy got a… text about you last night."

"What?"

Darren shrugged again. "Look, he wouldn't tell me what it said, but it was from Marcus, and it wasn't very nice."

Katie's cheeks reddened and she fumed with anger. "Where's Andy?" She asked.

"He's home. He can't come back to school until Monday."

She got out her phone. She didn't text, she called.

"Hello?" His voice was weaker than usual, but he sounded better than on Sunday.

"What was in the text, Andy?" she asked.

He sighed, and coughed, and suddenly, a pang of worry shot through her. "It wasn't nice, Katie."

"Look, Andy, I know you're trying to protect me, but if this was about me, I need to know what it said. And how many people he sent it to."

"He sent it to me, and…" Andy coughed again.

"Andy, are you sick?"

"No. I don't know. I hope not."

"Do your parents know you're coughing?"

"They live with me, Katie. I think they know."

This made her feel slightly better. If his parents weren't concerned, she wouldn't worry, either. "So what did it say?"

And hesitated once again, shifting positions and coughing. "He… uh, he… described… some of your… body parts."

She reddened further, both embarrassed and angry. "Like which ones?"

"Katie, I don't see how the details matter."

"Andy!" She raised her voice impatiently.

"Your boobs, okay? He talked about feeling you up." She was silent in her anger, and now it was Andy's turn to worry. "Katie?"

"Forward the message to me, Andy."

"I deleted it."

"You did not."

"I did. Katie, one way or another, all of Marcus' bullshit is going to end with me. I told him that, too."

"Andy, I don't want you to fight my battles for me."

"No, but maybe you need me to. Katie, it's going to end with me. I told him if he says or texts one more thing about you I'm going to kick his ass."

She frowned, and Andy coughed again. "Get better, Andy. I'll take care of Marcus." They said a quick goodbye, and Katie looked over at Darren, who had been politely waiting, fearfully taking in the sights of the high schoolers milling around before the bell and trying not to eavesdrop on her conversation. "Darren, you'll be tardy."

"I'm walking you to class, then I'll go to school."

"I'm not going to class yet."

"Then I'm not going to school."

She sighed heavily, wishing these little boys would mind their own business. "Fine. Suit yourself." Katie marched off into the crowd of students, and Darren hurriedly followed behind her.

She found Marcus sitting at a picnic table with two of his friends. He sat back and glanced at her in expectation.

"I know Andy's already spoken to you," she began, "but I'm going to make this crystal clear: If that text goes to even one more person, or if you start any new ones, I will call the police."

"You mean you'll tell Daddy," he said sarcastically.

"No, Marcus, that's not what I mean." She stepped closer. "I will call the local precinct and file a report, providing them with a copy of the text you sent to Logan."

"They can't lock people up for that."

Her eyes narrowed. "You want to spend the next year talking to a lawyer, in juvie, waiting to find out?" He sat back, finally realizing that she was serious. "And another thing, Marcus: Delete my number from your phone. I'm never going to give you what you're after."

* * *

Bobby awoke in the early afternoon, and given that he had the rest of the day off, wasn't really sure what to do with himself. He knew Katie wouldn't be home until almost four, and he decided to check on Andy.

Mike answered the door and welcomed him warmly. "Bobby! Good to see you, man. You have the day off?"

"Worked all night," Bobby said, and Mike nodded his understanding. "How's Andy?"

"Ask him yourself. He's in his room."

Bobby jogged up the stairs and knocked on the door to the boy's bedroom.

"Come in, Dad," Andy called, and then coughed.

"It's not Dad," Bobby said, opening the door slowly. "You're coughing," Bobby noted.

"Yeah. Dad said he's going to take me in tomorrow morning if it doesn't clear up."

"Pneumonia's nothing to mess around with," Bobby agreed.

Andy coughed again, wincing with the pain it caused.

Bobby's restless hands absently picked up the boy's phone and before Andy realized Bobby had it, he read the text from the night before.

"Uncle Bobby," Andy said quickly, trying to get his phone back before it was too late.

It was already too late. Bobby's face reddened, and he read the text again. "You're talking to that little shit?"

"No."

"What the hell is this, Andy? You want to know what she's like?!"

"No, Uncle Bobby, I swear to God, I never asked, or—"

Bobby read the message a third time and got to his feet. "Mike!" He called, loudly and firmly.

Mike raced up the stairs, worried that something was wrong with his son. Wordlessly, Bobby handed him the phone. Mike's face fell, and he too, became angry.

"Marcus sent me that text last night!" Andy said. "Look at my reply. Go ahead! Look at it!"

Mike snatched away the phone and opened up the sent messages. He read it quickly and handed the phone to Bobby, relieved. Goren gave the phone back to Andy. "Sorry, kid," he muttered. Bobby started quickly down the stairs.

Mike followed. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to arrest the little bastard."

Mike followed him. "Goren, wait."

Bobby stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned toward Mike with a finger raised in warning. "This is my little girl, Logan." He said it as if that explained everything.

"Then you should think of her first," Logan countered. "Talk to Katie, ask her what she thinks. Then, if you still want to, arrest the bastard."

Silently, Bobby swooped out of the house, leaving Mike to wonder if his words had made any impact at all.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Mike reread the texts in Andy's phone and called Alex. He explained the situation, including Bobby's frame of mind, and forwarded the texts to Alex, in case they wanted to take legal action.

When Alex read the texts, she felt her cheeks redden and her heart clench. How could she calm Bobby down when she couldn't blame him for being so angry? Taking a deep breath, she pushed Bobby's speed dial number.

"Logan called you," Bobby said plainly.

"Yeah."

"And now you're going to tell me to sit on my hands."

"No."

"No?"

"No." Alex frowned. She ran one hand through her hair, combing it with her fingers. "You're capable of making a decision."

He relaxed slightly. It was good to be trusted. "Logan says I should talk to her first, before I cuff him."

Alex nodded, and then realized it was a phone conversation and he wouldn't know that she agreed. "That sounds reasonable."

"She won't want me to… to confront him."

"Then maybe you don't have to talk to her."

"What about the other girls? Brenda, and whoever else he meets?"

"Good point."

Bobby flexed his fist and released it. His jaw twitched.

"Mike sent me both texts." This got her husband's attention. "Thank God for Andy," she said quietly.

"Yeah. He's a good kid… I was… I jumped to conclusions with him… I was," and embarrassed laugh escaped him as he spoke, "pretty harsh with him."

"I think he's okay. Mike would have said something."

"What do you think we should do, Alex?"

She smiled. "Talk to Katie. Then we'll decide."

"She'll be home soon," Bobby said, checking the time.

"I'll be there, too. I'm leaving now."

* * *

Katie's face paled as she read the text from Marcus. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she realized her Daddy had read it, too. The worst part was he hadn't made anything up. She'd let him go that far, and Marcus was speaking from experience. Katie hung her head in shame.

Bobby folded his arms and looked at his wife while he waited for Katie, or Alex, to say something.

"I didn't know what was in it," Katie finally whispered. "I… uh… I confronted him. I told him I would go to the police if he sent it, or anything else, out again…"

"We can file a report now, with this," Alex told her.

Katie looked at her Mom, avoided her father's piercing eyes, and started to cry. In between the sobs she asked to speak with Alex privately. Bobby clamped his lips shut and met Alex's gaze, his eyes full of hurt. She gave him a calming look, took Katie by the hand, and led her into her bedroom to chat.

Bobby thought about pouring himself a drink, but he decided against it on the off chance that he might be making an arrest tonight. When Alex emerged from Katie's room 40 minutes later, his anger rose again. Alex's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. She had been crying.

He rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. She drew in a deep breath before speaking to him. "She doesn't want us to press charges. She feels partly responsible, and—"

"Victims aren't responsible," Bobby said quickly.

"I know that, and you know that, but this is how she _feels_. She confronted him, and she wants us to drop it."

"I can't drop it."

Alex pulled back far enough to look into his eyes. She didn't say anything, but waited to hear what he had to say.

"Katie's not the only one," Bobby reminded Alex, who nodded. "She wasn't his first, and she won't be the last." He didn't even blink as he spoke with her. "I'm going to visit his mother."

"Tread carefully," Alex warned. "She could easily play the 'harassment' card."

He gave her a slight nod. "Now," he continued, lifting his hand to stroke her cheek, "what's got you crying?"

"Oh, honey, our little girl… she's becoming a woman. She told me about how far they went, and how far she wanted to go, and… it was just very hard to hear."

Bobby pulled her closer and hugged her again. "I'll take your word for it." After several minutes in each other's arms, Bobby finally stepped away. "I'm ordering a pizza," he announced. "Tell Katie we're eating soon."

Alex kissed his lips, then went to relay the message to their daughter.

* * *

The woman was preparing for a busy lunch rush, and wasn't pleased when her boss announced there were two men there to see her. Allison Pilcher was only a waitress, but she was very serious about her job. She was always on time, never goofed off on the clock, and rarely called in sick. Allison emerged from the kitchen and stuffed her hands into the pocket of her apron, looking the men over.

Both were tall, one about her age and the other much older. The younger one glanced at her and sauntered away, acting interested in the traffic on the street outside the window. The other offered her his hand.

"I'm Robert Goren, Katie's father," he said. "We've spoken on the phone."

"Hello," she said warily. She remembered Marcus telling her he was a cop, both of the girls' parents, actually…

"Look, uh," he glanced away and seemed slightly uneasy. He withdrew something heavy from his pocket and set it face down on the table beside him. "I'm here… off the clock, Mrs. Pilcher. I just… I wanted to talk with you about your son."

"Yes," she asked, more wary than ever. She glanced down at what was obviously a gold badge on the hard wood of the table. She knew Marcus had broken up with the girl. She thought it was over. He'd even dated a new girl since then, Brenda something. "Has something happened?"

"You could say that," Bobby said. He held out his phone, open to the offending text message. "He sent this to a close friend of our family, a young boy."

"Logan," she said, glancing at the name on the message. "He's the one who attacked my son at the movies."

Bobby took a deep breath, suddenly wondering if this confrontation could make things worse for Andy. "They had an altercation, yes. Please. Read it." Bobby gestured to the phone, and the woman complied. Bobby noticed the subtle changes in her facial expression. He also registered the moment when she shoved her feelings aside and put on her poker face. She looked up at him. "I'll talk to him," she said quietly. "He's got no business spreading this kind of thing electronically."

"Thank you," Bobby said in return. "He, uh… does he talk to you much? About girls?"

"He's a boy. Do they talk to their mothers? About anything?"

Bobby gave her his charming smile. "Of course. You're right. I thought that maybe… single mom and all, maybe you were… close."

"Mr. Goren, a single mom doesn't have time to be close to her kids. Trust me. I do what I can, but it's not perfect."

Bobby nodded compassionately.

"In fact, I should be rolling silverware right now."

"Sure. Sorry, sorry to bother you with this."

"No. Thank you. I'll have a talk with him."

"Maybe you could… never mind, you're busy."

"What?"

"Aw, just… encourage him to… wait a little longer before he… uh… dips his wick." Her face blanched, and Bobby wondered if he'd been too crude. He waved his arms apologetically. "Sorry. I know you're busy. Good luck with, uhm, with Marcus."

He grabbed his badge and stuffed it in his pocket as he and Battista hoofed out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_Are you okay? _Katie texted him.

_Just a cold. Doc says it's not pneumonia._

_That's good._

_Are you in trouble?_ Andy's stomach had been in knots ever since her Dad showed up the day before.

_No. It's pretty quiet around here, actually. I may not ever leave the apartment again, though._

_Did they ground you?_

_No, but I just don't feel like I deserve to ask for anything from them right now._

_You grounded yourself?_

_Maybe so._

Andy leaned back on his bed, wishing he had some way to make her feel better. His fingers moved on the keys. _I still have your ring, if you want it._

_Just give it to the thrift shop._

_You sure?_

_Yes. I don't want it._

After the texting ended, Andy got up and walked around the house. For the most part, walking felt good. His parents had given him a cough suppressant and once the coughing had stopped, his rib felt a lot better. "Dad?" he called.

"Yeah?" Mike asked, ducking his head out of the kitchen.

"Can I go over to Katie's?"

"Uh…" Mike wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. He had no idea what the climate was over at the Gorens' house. "It's okay with me if it's okay with Bobby," he finally said. "Have you asked him?"

"No, I'll call now." Andy already had the phone to his ear. "Katie, can I talk to your Dad?" He waited while the phone exchanged hands.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Bobby, could I come over and hang out with Katie for a while?"

Bobby stammered. "Did you… what'd your folks say?"

"Dad says it's okay with him if it's okay with you."

"Okay, then."

"I can come over?"

"Sure." Again, Bobby had the notion that he liked Katie and Andy a lot better than Katie and Marcus. "Come on over, Andy."

His father walked with him, wanting to be sure Andy was physically okay for the walk. He had the cough syrup tucked into his pocket. When Bobby invited them in, Mike walked with Bobby to the kitchen while Andy and Katie walked off to her room.

"Open door," Bobby called out, and the kids did as he asked. He turned his attention to Mike. "How's he doing?"

"The doctor said it's just a cold and gave him this." Mike handed him the bottle. "His next dose is at 2 p.m. I brought it in case…"

"Yeah, good, no problem." Bobby sat down at the table and invited Mike to join him. "I'm sorry I snapped like I did."

"Forget about it. I get it. Andy does, too."

"Andy's gone out of his way to protect her."

"He loves her. He's just doing what any boy would do for his sister."

Bobby ran his hand over his hair, wondering how long Andy and Katie would see themselves as brother and sister.

"What did you do about it?"

"I had a talk with his mother, let her read it." Bobby said it with a frown. "Katie didn't want us to make a report."

Mike tilted his head and gave Bobby a respectful nod. "I've gotta get back, I'm waiting for some information to come in, you know, for the job. I'll come back for Andy later. Just give a call if he gives you any trouble."

Bobby gave Mike a handshake and a friendly clap on the arm.

* * *

It took Katie a while to warm up to him again. It bothered Andy that she was so downhearted. He kept at her, talking to her, teasing her, challenging her until she had no choice but to pick up the game controller and play fiercely.

Andy was a whiz at video games. He had incredibly fast reflexes and was a very good shot. Katie, however, was on a mission. In her mind, everything hinged on the game. She had to prove herself. She had to stand up and fight.

Andy groaned when she won, and hung his head in defeat, smiling. He set the controller down and rubbed his sore side as he stepped over to the bed. He lowered himself gently, sitting on the edge of the mattress. "Now," he announced, "We just have to figure out how you can do _that_… to Marcus."

"Huh?" Katie asked him.

* * *

Bobby heard their shouts and the great laughter when she was victorious. He smiled, glad to know that somehow, his Katie was still in there.

* * *

A/N I know, super short chapter, but certain of you are getting impatient on me. *wink* More to come!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Another week passed, and Katie was not moping as much. Jenny, Carolyn, and Alex all had a hand in keeping her busy and the girl had even been seen laughing on occasion.

Katie's interest in working on the car waned in favor of more feminine activities, but he continued to go to the shop and tinker with it. Tonight, he and Lewis had just put the final touches on the engine.

Bobby turned the key and dropped his foot against the accelerator, and the garage was filled with a deep roar. He let the motor go back to a comfortable idle and grinned through the window at his friend.

"She's a beauty, that's for sure," Lewis said, smiling.

Bobby smiled back at Lewis and revved the engine again, just for the fun of it. After a few more minutes of playing with it, he turned it off. As much as he wanted to, the car wasn't licensed for the road yet, so they couldn't drive it on the streets. "Pizza's on me," Bobby said.

"And beer," added Lewis, as Bobby climbed out of the car and shut the door. He put his cell phone to his ear and made the call. They walked back through the shop and Lewis drove them to the liquor store, the pizza place, and then to his apartment.

As they served themselves and opened the beer, Lewis spoke. "How are you doing, Bobby?"

"Fine." He gave his friend a curious look.

Lewis shrugged. "I know you've been worried about Katie, and your job is always tough. It wasn't that long ago you had surgery, man, you know?"

Now Bobby understood. He nodded. "Everything's good, Lewis."

"The cancer?"  
"Gone," Bobby told him sincerely.

"And… things are working like they're supposed to?"

"Getting back to normal. Lewis, why… why all the questions?"

Lewis sighed. "My cousin had prostate cancer, Bobby. I told you that, before… before you had the surgery. I didn't tell you…he had a hell of a time afterward, Bobby."

Bobby gave him a kind smile. "I'm okay, Lewis. Really."

* * *

Katie and Jenny were listening to music in Katie's room when her phone buzzed.

_I heard something. You busy?_

Katie looked over at Jenny. "Andy," she said, and tapped a response. _You heard what?_

_Can't text it._

Katie frowned. She typed again. _So call me, then._

_ I need to talk with you. Alone._

_ I'm with Jenny._

_ It's important, Katie._

Katie sighed and turned to her friend. Rather than explain, she handed her phone to Jenny to read the texts.

"Sounds serious," Jenny said.

"Whatever he has to say, I'll end up telling you anyway."

Jenny shrugged. "I've been putting off that reading for lit class anyway." She got up and gathered her things.

"I'll call you later," said Katie. She texted Andy back.

* * *

The burger place was always hopping on the weekends. They had good food, and good music, and the best milkshakes in town. Andy carried their tray and waited while Katie slipped into a seat. He set the tray on the table and sat down across from her.

After they arranged the food between them, she looked at him expectantly.

Andy licked his lips. He knew what she wanted. "At the scout meeting," he said, "we were all talking, and Joe Franklin, you know him?"

She shook her head.

"He's in Brenda's class at the high school. He said…" Andy looked around, leaned in, and lowered his voice. "Katie, I hate to ask you this, but…" He rubbed his hands nervously against his jeans. "Did you sleep with him?"

"What?! Andy!"

"It's important, Katie! Look, I know you said you were just fooling around and you stopped him and all, but… how far did you really go?"

Her cheeks flushed with anger. "I don't see how it's your business, Andrew Logan, as if you didn't already know everything about it."

Andy stared her down, and finally said, "Brenda's got an STD."

Katie's eyes widened.

"So you know, if there's any chance… you should go to a doctor."

Katie frowned. "I don't need to see a doctor, Andy. I didn't let him get that far." She stirred her drink with her straw. "Are you sure it's true?"

He nodded. "Pretty sure."

"Does Marcus know?"

A flash of anger spread across Andy's face and he shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Andy, if she's got one, he's got one."

"So?"

"He'll just keep passing it along."

"Oh."

She sighed. "I'll talk to Brenda."

"But, Katie, she hates you."

"I'm gonna bet she hates Marcus more right now."

* * *

On Monday at school, Jenny and Katie found Brenda in the courtyard. The girl saw them approach and stood by warily.

"Hi, Brenda," Katie said.

"Hi. Uhm… what do you want?"

"Look, Brenda, we heard… something," Jenny said.

Brenda looked down in shame.

"So it's true, then?" Katie asked her.

Brenda nodded.

"Brenda, I'm so sorry," Katie said, her voice warm with compassion.

"It's… you know, not that big a deal. I just have some medicine…"

"Did you tell Marcus?"

"I told him. Well, my Mom told his Mom."

Again, Katie was overwhelmed with compassion. She couldn't imagine what a horrible scene that must have been for Brenda.

"Mom already told me to stop seeing him, but… he sent me a message, and he was so sweet and he didn't take no for an answer…"

Katie nodded. "I know how he gets…"

"I snuck out, and…" She started to cry. Jenny and Katie both put hands on her back and shoulders. "He actually said he got it from _me!_ I never did it with… Marcus was my first time!"

Jenny's eyes burned with hate as she glanced at Katie. Katie tried not to hate anyone, but in this case, she was having a very hard time. The girls walked Brenda to class and then headed off for their own first period class.

"I know that look, Katie Goren."

Katie shook her head. "Never mind, Jenny."

"Katie, you're going to confront him, aren't you?"

"Stay out of it, Jenny."

"He's already sent texts about you. If you embarrass him, he'll retaliate. Katie, if he's mad, really mad, you don't know what he might do!"

"So maybe he'll do something stupid again and get himself arrested."

"Just drop it, Katie. Pretend he doesn't exist. You're not going to change him."

Katie shook her head and shoved her way past her best friend to sit down at her desk.

* * *

A/N I sure could use some reviews to motivate me! Roll call!


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Katie thought about it all day at school, and then all evening at home. She knew Jenny was opposed to the idea. She knew Andy would insist on going with her and probably end up in another fight. She knew she'd already closed communication with Marcus. But there was something in her gut that just kept telling her she had to do it. She had to find a way to do it.

The knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Katie, can I come in?"

"Sure, Mom," she said, pulling the door open.

Alex stepped inside and looked her over. She put a hand against Katie's cheek. "Are you okay?" Her voice was soft.

Katie nodded. "Yeah, Mom. I'm okay."

Alex removed her hand and sat down on Katie's bed, leaning back on her hands. "You've been pretty quiet tonight."

Katie tilted her head to one side, looking so much like her father that Alex almost did a double-take. "You can't expect me to be just… okay with everything all at once, can you?"

Alex gave her a gentle smile and shook her head. "No, I don't expect that. We're just so used to our bouncy, energetic girl that it's hard to understand when you keep to yourself."

"Sometimes I like to think about things, Mom."

Again, Katie reminded Alex of Bobby. She nodded. "Okay," she smiled. "Will you come out with us for a while? Your Dad would like to see you tonight."

"Yeah, okay, Mom."

* * *

"They're going to send me under," Bobby whispered.

Alex pushed up on her elbow. "What? Why you? Why not Freddie?"

"They need an old guy."

"Why?"

"It's uh… an over-50 apartment complex. Mature people only, you know. No kids, no pets."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was."

"What are you infiltrating, some kind of 'Geezer Gang?'"

He grinned and gave her a sour look. "Thanks a lot."

"No, really, Bobby! This is just so unexpected. I thought our undercover days were long over."

He drew in a long, deep breath. "I may as well. It's not like I can be much help around here with Katie right now."

"Have Ross send me what he can. I want to know what you're getting yourself into."

"I'll ask him, but you know Ross."

"Yes, and he knows me."

"I can take care of myself, Alex." He dropped his hand into hers. "Besides, maybe if I do this one right, we'll have all the right connections to retire in Palm Beach."

"And eat dinner at four every night? Count me out." She squeezed his fingers. "You're serious, aren't you? You're going undercover."

Bobby rolled to his side and looked her in the eye. "It looks like it, yes."

Before she could let out a sigh, he was kissing her, moving his hand up her cheek and into her hair.

When the kiss broke, she asked, "When?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Sometime this week, for sure."

Alex replied by reaching out to hold him.

* * *

At one in the morning, Katie's phone lit up the room. The ringer was silent, but the light of the screen was just as an effective alarm as any noise could be. She got up and changed back into her clothes.

She went to the bathroom, to check her hair and take care of necessities. Her parents were snoring in their bedroom; the coast was clear. She quietly pulled on her coat, grabbed her purse, and left the apartment.

A lifetime of lessons about street safety bubbled to the surface. She paused before leaving the building and split the contents of her purse between it and two different pockets in her jeans. She gripped her keys between the fingers in her fist, ready to permanently maim anyone who tried to mug her. Katie took a deep breath and stepped out into the cool, pitch black, night.

The city was still full of noise, but this time of night it was a different sound than what she was accustomed to. She walked quickly in the direction of the subway and boarded the train.

It was a short ride. She got off at the next stop and went to the diner on the corner. In the back booth, the one with the high sides, sat Marcus. He had already taken his jacket off and was sipping a cup of coffee.

Katie dropped her keys into her purse and removed her coat. She tossed it onto the seat and slid in beside it.

"I didn't think you would make it," he said. "Your parents are such watchdogs."

"I know how to handle my parents," she said.

He grinned. "What changed your mind?"

Katie fiddled with the pendant on her necklace with one hand and shaped her hair with the other. "I had some time to think."

"And you thought…?"

"I want to…know what it's like."

"With me?"

She tilted her head. "You offered, once. Have you changed your mind?" As she said it, her hand fell from the hollow of her neck and unbuttoned a button right between her breasts, revealing some of the swell before they were hidden by her white bra.

Marcus shifted in his seat and licked his lips. "No, I haven't changed my mind."

Katie reached out and took his coffee from in front of him. She drank from the mug and kept it in front of her.

"I… I'll… Let's get outta here," Marcus said. He jumped to his feet and pulled his coat on one arm as he rushed to the register to pay his ticket.

Katie tried to hide the trembling in her fingers as she grabbed her jacket and followed after him.

"We're going to your place?" She asked, as he led her to his building. "What about your Mom?"

"We're going to my building, but not to my apartment," he explained. As the elevator doors shut, suddenly he was all over her, kissing her, his hands touching her.

Katie almost pushed him away, but the elevator doors opened and he stopped. He took her by the hand and pulled her after him, nearly running down the hall.

They stopped at a door that was marked "mechanical room."

"Marcus, what-?"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

He withdrew a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Going inside, he pulled a chain on a lamp, and the room was filled with a soft light. A twin mattress was on the floor, a couple of pillows and a sheet on top of it. It barely fit beside the water heater and the furnace.

"Isn't this a fire hazard?" She blurted.

Marcus smiled. "It's been here almost a year. No fires yet." He pulled his shirt and pants off and stood before her in his boxers.

Even given every creepy thing he'd done, Katie couldn't help but admire his good looks. She carefully bit her bottom lip.

Marcus ran one hand down his chest and onto the bulge in his shorts. "Your turn," he said, and gave himself a squeeze.

Katie's nerves got the better of her. She stammered and couldn't manage to get any words out. He stepped in closer and caught her lips in a heated kiss.

Katie pulled her mouth from his, but his grip on her elbows kept her close to him. "Marcus, don't!"

"You said you wanted it, Katie. _You said_!" He tried to kiss her again, but she turned her face to the side. Marcus tightened his grip even more.

"You're hurting me!" she cried.

"You're fucking with me," he said, his voice menacing. "I brought you here because you said you wanted to do it."

"Is this where you did Brenda, too?" Katie finally said, hatred dripping from her voice. "And who else, Marcus? How many girls have you screwed in here?"

"You're jealous," he said.

She tried to pull away, but he still held her fast. Katie started to panic. "I'm not jealous, you idiot. I'm trying to tell you I know what a sleeze bag you are. I'm trying to tell you that you and that miserable excuse for a bed over there are crawling with disease, and I don't want it. Neither does the next girl who comes along, Marcus." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten anybody pregnant."

He scoffed. "Brenda was the one with the STD, not me," he insisted. "And I'm not an idiot, Katie, I know when to pull out."

She glanced down at the sheet, wondering how disgusting it really was. He pulled her close again, mashing his groin against hers and grinding a circle against her. "You can't say no, Katie. You're the reason we're down here."

"I can always say no!" She shouted, and finally managed to get out of his grip. She turned and yanked the door open, and he tackled her, causing her cheek to smack against the edge of it.

As he spun her to face him again, she raised her left fist and landed one hard against his jaw.

"Ah!" he cried, letting go of her to grab his face.

Katie kicked him hard in the groin and watched him drop like a stone and curl into the fetal position. She ran from the room.

* * *

Katie was sleeping in. Bobby had gotten an early morning call-out to prepare for his undercover assignment, leaving Alex to get Katie moving and ready for school.

"Katie?" Alex knocked on her door. "Katie, you've overslept. You better get moving, you'll be late for school."

The ice pack had fallen off and slipped behind the bed while she was asleep. Katie reached up, setting her fingers against the sore place on her cheek. "Okay, Mom!" She said firmly as she scrambled to get to a mirror. Once she saw herself, she was frozen. She had a bruise.

"Five minutes, Katie. If you're not in the shower in 5 minutes, I'm coming in there."

"Okay, Mom!" she called again. As her brain considered what she was seeing, she suddenly pushed the sleeve of her pajamas up and found, to her dismay, more bruises. She checked both arms and found more. Katie threw her head back and sighed. She covered herself with her robe and grabbed school clothes, carefully choosing a long sleeved shirt to go with her tan slacks. With another glance in the mirror, she felt her chest tighten. She had no way to hide that one.

Katie slipped out of her bedroom and jogged to the safety of the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stepped in.

* * *

They'd been in the kitchen together for several minutes when Alex finally looked Katie straight in the face. "Oh, my God! What happened to you?" She asked, grabbing her daughter's chin to look at the bruise.

"I ran into the door… w-when I got up to go to the bathroom last night."

"Oh, Katie! That's awful! Did you put ice on it?"

"Yeah, I did, but it bruised anyway."

Alex winced, looking at the bruise again. She shook her head, "Katie…"

"I guess I need to wake up a little more before I sprint to the bathroom," Katie said with a smile. She turned to pick up her plate. Alex reached out and grabbed her by the elbow, wanting to tell her one more thing.

Katie couldn't hide her wince, or the look of fear that crossed her face. Her mom had found her out.

Alex's jaw set. "Take your shirt off," she told her.

"But, Daddy—"

"Your Dad's at work. Take your shirt off."

Slowly, Katie unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it down. Alex stood in front of her daughter and put her hands in the air just above each bruise, matching the finger marks exactly. Finally, she dropped her hands back to her sides. "How did it happen, Katie? The truth, this time."

Katie slipped her shirt back on and flopped into the chair while she buttoned it back up. "I'll be late to school," she said weakly, in protest.

"You're not going to school." After another long silence, Alex changed tactics. "Where's your phone?"

Katie's eyes drifted to her bedroom before she realized why her Mom wanted it. She looked up at Alex, who went swiftly to the girl's room. She came back, phone in hand, and pulled up the text messages.

"Marcus?! You went to meet Marcus?! My God, Katie! How could you be so…?!" Alex sat down and stared at her. "And he did this to you?!"

Katie looked terrified. Tears filled her eyes. "It's my fault, Mom, I told him…"

"No." She gestured to the ugly bruise on Katie's face. "This… is not your fault."

"But I—"

"Just tell me why. Why did you want to see him?"

The tears fell from her eyes. "I wanted to… to tell him I knew… that everybody knows… what a sleeze he is!"

Alex wanted to scream _Why?_ But her daughter was crying and bruised and she needed to know the details. Alex took a deep breath. "I need to know the whole story, Katie."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After the officer took both Alex and Katie's statement, Carolyn went into Katie's room to talk with her and take photos of her bruises. Alex was left in the kitchen with Mike.

"What did Bobby say?" Mike asked quietly.

Alex's face finally betrayed her emotion. "I couldn't tell him, Mike. He's just gone undercover."

"What?"

"He told me about it last night. They called him in early this morning, before I saw Katie… by the time I got the story out of her, he was already under."

"Oh, hell, Alex. I'm so sorry."

"Katie doesn't want Andy to know. She thinks he'll go after Marcus."

"Andy has to learn that fists don't solve everything."

"Still, Mike. I don't want any more drama. We've had enough."

"I'll do my best. But when he sees that bruise, he's gonna want to know."

"Maybe he'll believe the lie she tried to give me."

Logan shrugged. "Maybe."

Alex sighed and placed the flat of her hands on the countertop. She looked down at her fingers. "I can't believe she would do something so stupid."

Mike stepped forward and put a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder. "She's just a kid, Alex. You can't forget that."

* * *

Bobby spent the morning "moving" in. He wore one of his fine suits, and had removed his wedding band. He had a Yale class ring and another gold ring on his fingers. He paid the movers with cash, making sure everyone in sight saw the transaction. Then he spent thirty minutes biding his time in the apartment before moving down to the bistro for his lunch. He appeared to be reading the paper, but in truth, he was studying the restaurant's customers.

She was easy to spot, barely old enough to live here and thanks to plastic surgery, had the looks of a woman half her age. Her enhanced bosom was very much complemented by the low-cut blouse she wore.

Bobby's thoughts drifted for a fraction of a second. He didn't tell Alex about this part of the assignment. Not because she would have had some kind of emotional crisis over it; she was secure in his love for her. She knew the job. She probably wouldn't have reacted any differently knowing the primary suspect was a hot former model. Bobby glanced at his left hand briefly as his eyes drifted to the window. He hadn't told Alex because of how the assignment affected him. He felt unfaithful, even though in his heart he wasn't.

Bobby folded up the paper and took on the role completely. He stared at the woman's breasts, the way a man accustomed to too much success might approach an interest. She was a conquest to be had, a goal to be achieved. He raised his glass and toasted her from across the room, giving her a wink and his most charming smile. He caught the waiter's arm as he passed. "Put hers on my bill," he told him.

The waiter nodded and scurried off.

As Bobby finished his meal, he fit the woman to her crime. She had hired a hit man to murder her husband, a man she'd met in this luxury retirement village. Motive was apparent: Tawna Leech needed a certain amount of money to maintain her lifestyle. Although the surgery had been done well, she looked old enough that she could no longer support herself through modeling. She took a job here and there to keep her name in the papers, it wasn't enough to live on.

Watching her now, she didn't act like a woman in mourning. She acted like this was a day like every other day of her life. He paid the bill, cash again, and left a generous tip. The smell of money brought her to him swiftly.

"Thank you for lunch," she said with a smile.

"You're that model," he said with a grin of his own. His eyes wandered over her shapely body.

She stuck out her hand in greeting. "Tawna," she said, "Tawna Leech."

"Robert Eames," he announced, and shook her hand. Bobby's smile broadened.

"You just move in?"

"Today," he said, shaking his head. "Looks like a nice place. Maybe I'll like it here."

She lowered herself into the seat across from him and crossed her legs, allowing one foot to brush gently against his thigh. "I can show you around," she offered.

* * *

Katie was ashamed, a tiny bit hurt, worried about what might happen next, and terrified to face her father. Timidly, she emerged from her bedroom and saw her mother sitting in front of the television, typing furiously on her laptop.

Alex looked up at her daughter, surprised to see her. She returned to the email she was typing long enough to finish a sentence and hit 'send.' Then she turned back to Katie.

"When is Daddy coming home?" Katie asked.

At once, Alex realized Katie didn't have all the details. She closed up her laptop and set it on the coffee table, inviting her little girl to sit beside her on the couch.

Katie lowered herself onto the cushion beside her mom.

"Katie, honey, he's undercover." The teen said nothing, just sat gaping at her mother. "It came up yesterday, and he was called in this morning. I don't know when we'll hear from him."

"He can't even call us?"

"No. If he contacts anyone, it will be someone from Major Case: Freddie, or Captain Ross."

"Is-Is it dangerous, Mom?"

"Going undercover is always dangerous," Alex admitted. "But your Daddy knows what he's doing. He knows how to keep himself out of harm's way." As she spoke, Alex realized she was trying to comfort herself as much as Katie.

"How long will he be gone?"

"Until the job is done," Alex said with a shrug. "I don't know."

Katie's bruised face pouted, and she leaned forward, taking her mother into a heartfelt embrace. Maybe she should have felt relieved that he wasn't home on the worst day of her life, but all Katie felt was sorrow and worry.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"You do work out," she said, eyeing his slim figure.

She didn't know he was thin because of his recent bout with cancer, his recovery from surgery. He wrestled back his drifting thoughts and tried to put himself in character again. Bobby looked out over the gym and nodded. "I still have my membership downtown… You know, business contacts…"

She gave him a crooked smile. "I think there's something about 'retirement' you're not getting." As she said it, she ran her hand down his arm.

Bobby smiled, completely in character. "A business like mine… you don't just turn it off and say 'I'm done.' And frankly, I don't want to retire completely." Bobby looked up and down the length of her again. "Of course, if you wanted to change my mind about that…" In contrast to his words, he folded his arms across his chest. He was going to be flirty, but in control and hard to get.

"You seem like someone who doesn't change his mind easily," Tawna said, touching his face with her hand and then drawing it away again. She gave him another flirty smile. "But I like a challenge." She turned and led the way out of the gym, wiggling her behind as she walked.

* * *

He'd managed to get away from her before things went too far. She was a very forward woman. Bobby opened his dresser drawer and withdrew his binder, which was full of information about the case. He removed pictures of the victim. He hadn't been the most handsome man around. If she pursued him as actively as she was pursuing Bobby, it's no wonder he fell for her.

After an hour or so of study and notes, he tucked it all neatly inside the binder and zipped it shut again. He stuffed it back in the drawer, stripped down to his shorts, and climbed into bed.

Bobby thought of his family. He desperately wanted to talk to them, but he couldn't risk putting their number on the phone he was using for his cover. A woman who'd hired a hit man to kill her husband certainly wouldn't flinch about hurting Alex or Katie if she thought it would benefit her somehow.

His real phone was safe in his locker at Major Case. Suddenly, Bobby turned to his side, punching the pillow a few times before resting his head against it.

Katie had been so quiet last night. Over the years, Goren had thought he'd gotten a pretty good handle on women. He thought he understood them. He thought maybe that was why his marriage to Eames was working out so well. But Katie was shattering that illusion. He couldn't predict her moods any more than he could predict the next pennant winner.

He was worried about her. In the last six months, Katie seemed to be changing, and not just physically growing up. She seemed to be losing her bright energy, her cheerful disposition. It was something he realized he'd always counted on. No matter what hell Bobby was working through, for the last sixteen years, he relied on Katie's joyfulness to pull him out of his own head and into the reality of the moment. It had allowed him to finally be content.

Alex tried to reassure him about it all. She consistently told him it was teen hormones and Katie would work through it and be fine again. Bobby still worried. In his experience, everything that happened to him left some kind of mark.

With a sigh, he turned his thoughts back to Alex. He replayed their conversation from last night, and chuckled, remembering how she teased him about the "geezer gang." Even after all these years, he found her fascinating. People thought they could read each other's minds, but it was really just a matter of knowing each other so deeply that the slightest expression held meaning. Alex almost always knew exactly what he needed. Still, she was tough as nails, and sometimes he needed that, too. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, even when she knew he wouldn't like what she had to say. Bobby respected that, loved her for it.

Alex was also the only one who had ever understood him. She had worked her way so deeply into his heart that she knew him from the inside out. Bobby clutched the covers in his left hand and sighed. He hated undercover work.

* * *

Alex had trouble falling asleep. She hadn't had the heartfelt talk with Katie that she'd wanted to. Every time she'd tried to talk to the girl, Katie's reaction had gone a different way than she expected, and Alex had turned to damage control and then dropped it. She wanted Katie to understand how foolish she'd been. She wanted Katie to know that some people couldn't change, that confronting them wouldn't accomplish anything. She wanted Katie to know how much she loved her, even when she made mistakes.

Alex longed for Bobby. He would be able to calm her down. If he were here, she would be able to sleep. She was glad Bobby didn't know what had happened, though. He would have been beside himself. He wouldn't have been able to concentrate on his work, knowing what Katie had done, the danger she'd been in.

It was better for everyone that Bobby had gone undercover before they found out.

Alex gathered the blanket up in her hand and quietly said a prayer for her husband. In the evenings to come, it would be shortened to two heartfelt words: "safe" and "soon."

* * *

Katie punched at her pillow angrily. It seemed that no one was going to respect her wishes about anything anymore. Andy found out, and sent her a text.

_Are you okay?_

How the hell was she supposed to answer that? She'd been stupid and gotten herself bruised and now she'd had to make a police report and her mom was mad at her and she still didn't know what her dad would do when he found out. And Daddy was gone, and the house just didn't feel right.

_Yes._ She finally typed. Andy could take whatever he wanted from that.

_Why didn't you tell me?_

Because you're just a kid and you've already gotten into my business too much and I knew you would try to stop me!

_I couldn't._

_You can tell me anything._

_ I'm tired, Andy._

_ I won't hurt him, Katie. I'll let the police deal with him._

Katie sighed. Andy did know why she didn't tell him.

_Katie?_

She typed back. _Sorry._

_ I just need to know you're okay._

Quiet tears fell from her eyes as she typed her response. _I'm okay. Thanks._ He finally left her alone. Katie cried herself to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

It had been a careful game of cat and mouse. Bobby led her on just enough and then retreated until she wanted him so badly she was practically stalking him. Just as he was taking off his suit, she knocked on his door. He hung his coat carefully in the closet and untied his tie as she knocked again. He opened the door with his tie hanging loose and his hands on his top button.

"Robert," Leech said, stepping past the door swiftly.

Bobby grinned and continued until the top three buttons were free. She could see how his chest hair pushed against his undershirt. "It's rather late, isn't it?" He said, still wearing a mischievous grin.

"I thought you might be interested in a… night cap," she said, tugging on one side of his tie and dropped it on the couch. She let her other hand brush against the top of his undershirt.

Bobby leaned in close, then bent down and retrieved his tie. He carefully hung it on a tie rack in the closet and then walked back, keeping himself at arm's length from her.

"You do have something, here, don't you, Darling?"

He paused, looked her up and down, then smiled again. "Sure." He walked over to the kitchenette and retrieved a bottle from the cabinet. "You like scotch?"

As she responded, his cell phone rang. "Yeah," he said.

It was the Captain's voice on the other end. "Are you with her?"

"Yeah," Bobby said again.

"Keep her occupied. Battista got some strong info from another resident. We just need you to keep her occupied until we can back you up, then make the arrest."  
"Mm-hmmm," Bobby said, pretending it was a business call. "Tell him to sell it fast. I don't want to hear about this one anymore."

"Ten minutes, Bobby. Give us ten minutes."

"Call me back when the deal is done."

"You got it."

Bobby ended the call and turned to her, offering her a glass of scotch on the rocks. They moved toward each other, and met in the living room. She accepted the drink and took a sip. Bobby smiled again. "You're not accustomed to scotch," he said.

"It's very strong," she agreed. "Like you." With those words, she stepped closer to him. He could smell her perfume. "Your apartment… is warm, don't you think?" She asked, loosening a button on front of her blouse so he could see her cleavage and her tight bra.

"You're coming on to me," he stated.

"You're playing hard to get."

"Who says I'm playing?" He countered, but kept his voice low and sexy. "For all I know, you're just after my money."

She scoffed at him. "I don't need your money. I'm a model, remember?"

He glanced at her bosom. "Pretty hard to forget."

She smiled a crooked smile and unbuttoned one more button. She raised her hands to her chest, lifting her shirt away and exposing herself further. "I don't want your money, Robert. I want you."

Now he scoffed. "You don't know me."

"I know you're strong and powerful. I'm attracted to power, Robert." She licked her lips and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Her breasts lightly brushed against his chest as she breathed, "I want you."

He held his breath as she slowly let her hand slide down his chest. Just as he felt of the warmth of her hand over his groin, his cell phone rang. In one swift movement, he snatched her by the wrist, spun her around, and restrained her.

She thought it was some kind of sex game until the door opened and a team of officers entered. Bobby stepped aside and let one of the others cuff her. Freddie patted him on the back and then gave his shoulder a squeeze. "All right, partner?" He asked.

Bobby nodded and turned toward the door. "I'm getting the hell out of here," he announced with finality.

* * *

Katie was grounded for a week, but there had been no need to punish her. The girl was punishing herself. She'd stopped using her phone and was obsessively cleaning the apartment, hoping that the work would act as some kind of penance and relieve her of the guilt and shame she was feeling.

"Honey, it's all right, you don't have to dust again."

"It's okay, Mom. I want to."

Alex sighed and watched her daughter working. Bobby had been gone nearly a week, and nothing felt right to her. Alex longed to talk to him, just so she could have a moment to feel like herself again. She ran her hand over her face, and left it there.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

Alex let her hand slide away as she turned her head. "Can we talk?" She asked her daughter.

Slowly, Katie set down the duster and sank onto the couch with her Mom.

Alex took a deep breath and gave Katie her bravest smile. "I'm just… I'm wishing things were back to normal again."

Katie nodded. "I miss Daddy, too."

"That's part of it," Alex agreed. "But honey, part of it is you."

Katie hung her head, expecting to be lectured about her poor choices and her behavior.

"I'm not mad, Katie. Not anymore. I don't know how to get it through to you. I love you. Marcus hurt you, he hurt you deeply, and that's a lot for a young lady to deal with. I don't blame you for wanting him, and I don't blame you for wanting to confront him. But no matter how many times I say that, you don't seem to hear it."

"I was stupid."

"You made a stupid choice, yes, but it's not like it's the end of the world, honey! If you continue moping and berating yourself for it, you'll never get out of this rut. It's time to accept it and move on."

"But, Mom—"

"Don't 'but Mom' me. I know what I'm talking about. All this business with Marcus is over. Done. You made a mistake, yes, but you live and you learn."

"Y-You're really not mad?"

"I'm really not. You made a mistake, Katie, and I forgive you."

Katie put her feet up on the coffee table and folded her arms. "I… I don't know how to go back the way I was, Mom."

"You can't go back, honey. That's part of this, too. But you don't have to suffer anymore. Let's just… let's do something, something normal."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Watch a movie, play a game?"

"Scrabble?"

"I said 'normal,' sweetie. Scrabble's your Dad's game, you know that."

Katie gave her a shy grin. "Cards?"

"That's more like it. Set 'em up, and I'll fix us some drinks."

* * *

They were just wrapping up their second game of Rummy when the front door opened. "Daddy!" Katie cried and ran for him, full speed.

Alex hurried over as well, but she hung back a little, searching his eyes.

He raised his left arm and gathered her into the embrace as well. Bobby shut his eyes and held them close.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

He was very quiet about the details of his assignment, and Alex knew it was for Katie's benefit. Katie almost told him what she'd done, but Alex gave her a signal and she backed off. When Katie finally went to bed, she gave Bobby a long hug.

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you, too, Katie," he said, still hugging her with his eyes closed.

Katie kissed his cheek, and then her mother's, and then called "Love you," as she went to her bedroom.

Bobby turned to Alex and simply stared at her.

"Are you all right?" She asked him quietly.

"More or less," he said. "I missed you. I missed you both. More… more than ever."

Alex took his hand, and he pulled her in for a lover's kiss. "Oh, Bobby," she whispered, hungrily kissing him back.

He got to his feet and led her to their bedroom. Once the door was shut, he touched the tips of his fingers to her face and pressed in to kiss her again. Alex unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his shoulders. Bobby took his own t-shirt off while Alex unzipped her jeans.

Her husband's hand slipped between the denim and the silk of her underwear, as his mouth devoured her neck. Alex caressed his bare skin and nipped at his jaw and his ear.

He pushed her jeans free and she stepped out of them as he raised his hand to remove her shirt. He sighed heavily against her ear as his hands bared her chest. Alex tried to ignore the sensation of his tongue against her nipple as she clumsily unfastened his pants.

He broke away from her and stripped naked, and she did the same. Alex was barefoot, but Bobby still wore his tan socks. He left them on, his mind focused entirely on her, and on what he wanted to do to her. He crawled over her on the bed.

She raised her legs to his waist and he soon discovered she was ready too. A small cry escaped his lips as they joined together, and then they moved in silence. Her nails dug into his back as he climaxed, and tears slipped down her cheeks.

Bobby's heavy breath touched her face, and his lips found her tears. He rolled off her and pulled her to rest against him. "Alex?" He whispered.

"Oh, Bobby. I missed you so much."

They held each other until the heat of their passion subsided. Alex shivered, and Bobby retrieved the blankets, throwing them over both of them. "Is everything okay?" he asked her, keeping his voice at a whisper, so Katie would not wake.

Alex sighed. "It's been hard," she said.

He leaned back until he could see her expression in the dim light. "Something's happened," he said, and she nodded.

She told him what Katie had done, and how she'd discovered the bruises. She could feel his muscles tense against her as he listened. "We filed a report, Bobby. He was arrested, but he's out on bail now. Katie will probably see him at school on Monday."

Bobby sighed and raised his right hand to rub hard against his face. He admonished himself for not being home, for not finding some way to communicate with them.

"Hey," Alex said, interrupting his thoughts. "I wouldn't have told you. Not while you were under."

He mashed his lips together and shook his head. "She could have been raped… killed…"

"But she wasn't. She was foolish and very, very lucky. And putting all that worry on you when you were in a dangerous situation wouldn't have helped anyone."

"You couldn't get an order of protection?"

"We got one, but it hasn't been served yet. I've been trying to prepare her for the possibility that he'll be at school, in class with her."

"Maybe they can change the schedule. One of the schedules."

"Good idea. I'll take her to school Monday, make sure they are aware."

"I'll do it," he said firmly. "I'm off the next few days, anyway."

She rubbed the back of his hand as it lay on her waist. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you… for her…"

"You were doing your job, Bobby. Don't ever be sorry for that."

He tightened his arms around her, then.

"You didn't say much in front of Katie," Alex said. "Was it bad?"

"The perp was a woman. I had to… attract her interest."

Alex turned to look at him. "You had to pick up an old woman?"

Bobby chuckled. "She was younger than me. Hot, too."

"Oh? Should I be worried?"

"Never." He leaned in and wiped a stray hair back over her ear. "You know what my cover was? I was a semi-retired business man. Robert Eames."

Alex smiled, and delivered a kiss squarely against his mouth. "Mr. Eames, huh?"

He nodded.

"I like that. Maybe we should get a judge to make that official."

Bobby smiled and kissed her again. They heard an odd noise out in the living room.

"What was that?" Bobby asked. They listened, and they heard it again a few minutes later. Bobby got out of bed, pulled his boxers on, and went out to find the source.

"Katie's phone," he said. "Why the hell is Andy texting her at 1 a.m.?"

Alex shrugged. "Is it important?"

Bobby opened the text message.

_Katie, where are you? _ Bobby read the message aloud, then typed in the answer.

_In bed._

_ Are you okay?_

Bobby relaxed. He tapped the keys on the phone. _Andy, this is Uncle B. Katie's asleep in bed, like you ought to be._

_So sorry. Gnight, Uncle B._

Bobby turned off the girl's phone and tossed it next to Alex's on the dresser. He climbed back into bed and got comfortable.

"Well?" Alex asked him.

"He just wanted to know she's okay."

"At 1 a.m.?"

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea," Bobby said, thinking about how she managed to sneak out without them knowing.

Alex smiled and rubbed his arm before heading off to the bathroom. When she returned, he was asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Although Bobby had fallen asleep easily, he couldn't manage to stay that way. By 5:30, he'd given up on the idea completely. He couldn't get Katie and Marcus out of his mind. Bobby eased himself out of bed, careful not to disturb Alex. Standing by her side, he watched her sleep a moment, again grateful to be back home.

He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, ignoring the dull thud in his head. Bobby knew he would have to talk with her, and he really had no idea what to say or how to say it. Maybe the coffee would help him think more clearly.

Katie was up by 6. She padded quietly into the kitchen and stood in the doorway, not sure if she was welcome.

Bobby turned his head away from his mug and gave her a gentle smile. "Good morning."

Katie came forward and hugged him. "Morning, Daddy." She let go and fixed herself a cup of what she called coffee. It was half milk, half coffee, and a generous portion of sugar. Coming back to the table, she sat beside her Dad. Katie took a drink and they sat quietly for a few minutes. At last, she spoke. "I guess Mom told you what happened."

Bobby nodded quietly, suddenly terrified that the time had come for the conversation and he still had no idea what the best approach would be.

"I know it was stupid, Daddy. I know I was lucky."

He swallowed back a wave of emotion that surged through him and said, very quietly, "he hurt you…"

"Only a little, Daddy. I struggled, and I guess I didn't realize how strong he is."

Bobby reached out and held his daughter's hand. Again, the room was filled with silence. "You know, Katie…" he started, and then stopped.

"Go ahead, Daddy, say it," she encouraged him, giving his hand a squeeze. Her eyes sought his, but he looked away.

"What happened… it would scare any parent, but your mother and I… it has a lot deeper effect on us, you know?"

Katie nodded, her eyebrows knitted together. "Because you're cops."

"Katie, we've seen… the victims… the bodies…" Finally he allowed his glance to flit over in her direction before moving away again. "We can't _not_ imagine you in that position, not when something like this has happened."

"I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I know you are. And I'm sorry too, and your Mom is sorry, and everybody who loves you. But sorry… it doesn't get us anywhere, does it?" Again, he briefly made eye contact, and saw the tears starting in her eyes. With a sigh, he reached out and hugged her. "I can't make your decisions for you, honey. I can't even expect you to…" his voice faltered, "to come to me… when you have a decision to make… but I… I think we've taught you well, Katie. I think you know, somewhere deep inside, what you should do. I think… when you get that little nudge, that little voice in the back of your head, you've got to trust yourself, and listen to it."

Katie cried and hugged him. "I'll talk to you next time, Daddy. I shouldn't have decided all on my own."

"I hope you will, Katie, but I… I trust you. You've learned from this. I don't think you'll ever be in this position again." He kissed the top of her head. After several minutes, she stopped crying and he started to speak again. "I'm going to school with you tomorrow. I'm going to make sure you don't have any classes with Marcus."

"I have two, Daddy."

"Well, that's going to change."

"But all my classes are with Jenny! Why can't his schedule change?"

"Maybe it will. The bottom line is, we have to do what we have to do. If that means your schedule changes, then so be it."

She wanted to whine and protest, but that little voice was telling her he was right. She was sure Marcus hated her, now, after the police and everything. And the truth was, she didn't know what he might do with all that hatred.

* * *

Alex awoke to the fragrance of omelets being prepared. She followed her nose to the kitchen and smiled when she saw Katie and Bobby, shoulder to shoulder, one chopping vegetables and the other expertly working the pan. For the first time in a week, there was joy in the house.

* * *

Monday morning arrived, and Katie was nervous. She still hoped she could keep her schedule with Jenny. She relied on her time with her best friend to help her get through the bad days. She waited while her father got into his suit and tied his tie.

"You ready?" He asked her, finally finished.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said glumly.

Bobby dropped his arm over her shoulder. "C'mon," he said. He held the door open for her and then locked it. They walked beside each other to the school.

They checked in at the front office and sat down to wait. Katie's knee bounced furiously, and she bit at her fingernails. Bobby, on the other hand, sat quite still. He watched the morning commotion in the office with interest.

"Mrs. East will see you now," the secretary announced. Bobby and Katie stood and he let his daughter lead the way to the assistant principal's office. Within minutes of sharing the story, the principal and the school counselor were in the room as well.

Katie felt like she would die of embarrassment. She hugged herself, her eyes drifting to the light slipping through the window blinds. The counselor touched her arm gently. "Would you like to step out, Katie? Sit somewhere and wait?"

Bobby watched the exchange. On the one hand, he thought Katie was fine with their task today. On the other hand, he could see she was embarrassed. She looked up at him, and he gave her a tiny nod.

"Okay," she told the counselor. The woman led her down the hall to her own office.

"We shouldn't be much longer," she said, and closed the door on Katie, returning to the impromptu meeting in the front.

"She's in my office. We can go get her when we're finished," the counselor told the group.

"Mr. Goren… Detective Goren… we will do everything we can to protect both students."

He looked grimly at the Principal, but said nothing.

"Once morning attendance has been taken, we can determine if Marcus is at school today, and go from there. Ideally, we want to change the students' schedules as little as possible," said Mrs. East.

"So we wait, find out if he's here first," Goren repeated, "and then you'll make the changes."

"We just don't want the kids to encounter each other before we've made the changes. We want Katie to be safe," the counselor piped in.

Bobby nodded. "Okay. Uh… okay." They shook hands all around, and the counselor walked slowly with Bobby towards her office.

"Mr. Goren," she said, "How is Katie… handling all this?"

"She knows she made a mistake. She moped about it all week, according to my wife." He blushed, realizing how that sounded. "I was… working all last week."

"Would you like for me to talk with her about it?"

"I think she's okay," he said. "But if you think it would help, sure, go ahead."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Marcus is absent. We'll make the schedule changes and I'll check on Katie throughout the day."

"What if he shows up late?" Bobby asked.

"He'll have to come in through the front office. We'll make sure they don't cross paths."

"Uh, okay. Okay." Bobby offered the counselor a genuine smile. He held out his hand. "Thank you." After shaking her hand, he turned to Katie and gave her a hug. "Have a good day. I'll pick you up today."

"Okay, Daddy. Thanks."

* * *

"How did it go?" Alex asked, holding the phone with her neck as she sifted through the papers on her desk.

"He was absent, so they're going to change his schedule and make sure they don't have to see each other."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"How's Katie?"

"She's okay, I think."

"Everything's so much better when you're home," Alex admitted.

"You did a great job, Alex. She'd already… come to terms with it. What I had to say was… inconsequential."

"I doubt that."

"Look, you wanna… get lunch later?"

"Sure, Bobby. I can meet you somewhere around 1:00."

"Lucio's?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

He greeted her with a full-on kiss, and Alex blushed. She smiled at him. "Hello," she said.

"I missed you, Alex."

"You told me that last night."

He lowered his head to look at his feet, then grinned. He tilted his head just enough for her to see the mischievous look on his face. "I wanted to be sure you knew."

She laughed, and pecked his cheek, which evolved into another deep kiss. "Bobby, as much as I'd love to have you for lunch, I'm really hungry," she said, breaking away and putting a hand on her stomach.

He nodded, and let her lead the way to the table, keeping a gentle hand against the small of her back. They sat down across from each other and ordered drinks before picking up the menu.

"So what was she like?" Alex asked, her eyes never leaving the menu.

"Who, the perp?" He watched his wife nod. "She was… intense. And overbearing… and very horny."

She lowered her menu just enough for him to see her eyes.

"You asked!" he countered, raising a hand into the air.

"Did she turn you on, Mr. Eames?"

"Alex, please."

"I'm just curious," she explained.

"Really… I was kind of… disgusted with her."

Alex smiled and nodded. She ordered soup and a salad, and watched as Bobby ordered some kind of pasta dish. "You ought to go easy on that," she warned him.

He smoothed down his tie and gently patted his stomach. "I'm all skin and bones," he said with a grin.

She started to reply, but her phone rang. "Eames," she said, all business. "Right. Okay. I'll call over and get them to back you up." With an apologetic look, she made a call. "Reynolds, yeah, this is Alex. My guys need some help with a…"

Bobby wasn't interested in police business today. He turned his head, scanning the people in the room. He saw lots of business lunches going on, and one table held two mothers with their infants in tow.

"Sorry, Bobby."

"It's okay." This was the life of a precinct Captain. He rarely had lunch with Alex, and this was why. There were generally so many interruptions that it wasn't worth the effort.

She talked with him more about what happened with Katie, about Mike and Carolyn helping out. Her phone rang again, and she dealt with another small crisis, hanging up with another small apology. "Where were we?" she asked.

"Mike Logan making moves on you."

"Bobby."

It was half humor, and half true. He was glad to know Logan had offered Alex support in the crisis, but he was bitter that it hadn't been him. "All right, sorry. Go ahead," he said, gesturing with his hand.

"That was it. He just told me to remember she's just a kid." Her phone rang again, and she gave him an intense stare. "I've got to take this," she explained.

He gestured, and looked away again as she fielded another crisis. As she ended the call this time, she could see the little signs of anger and frustration. His skin was slightly pink, his neck muscles stiff. She turned her phone off and dropped it into her purse.

Bobby turned to gape at her.

"This wasn't the kind of lunch you were hoping for," she said, waving her hand at her purse. "I'll just say the damned battery died or something." She reached her hand across the table and took hold of his. As she gently massaged his fingers, his expression softened, and his smile emerged again.

On a whim, Bobby got out of his seat and moved to sit on the same side of the table as her. He put his arm around her and kissed her deeply. "I missed you, too, Bobby," she whispered.

* * *

Bobby stood with his hands inside his coat pockets, breathing slow and deep to keep from shivering. His breath was white in the chilly air, and he danced restlessly from foot to foot, trying to keep his blood moving.

Katie and Jenny approached, clutching at their backpacks with one hand and hugging themselves with the other. "Hi, Daddy," Katie said.

"Good day?"

"Yeah, it was okay."

"I brought the car. It's cold today. Give you a ride, Jen?"

"Thanks, Mr. Goren."

They hurried to the mustang, which still retained some heat from the drive to the school. They climbed in quickly, sighing in relief from battling the cold. Bobby had to coax it to start; it was always finicky in the wintertime. Once the engine caught, however, it roared happily, and they pulled out onto the street and drove easily to Jenny's place.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Katie called.

"Bye, Katie. Bye, Mr. Goren."

After she was safely inside her building, Bobby pulled back into the road in time to stop at a light. "Kevin told Mindy who told Dean Whitten who told Jenny that Marcus went to live with his Dad."

Bobby let that thought tickle his brain a moment. "Well, let's hope that's true. At least you won't have to worry about him."

"His mom used to say terrible things about his Dad. I guess he was kind of abusive to her."

Bobby cogitated on the new information. It made sense. Maybe the boy was modeling after his father. "You're not sympathizing with… with Marcus, are you?"

"No, Daddy. I guess he'll get along fine with his Dad. He never said anything bad about him to me."

Bobby nodded, inwardly relieved that his soft-hearted child was finally keeping herself at an emotional distance from the boy. Maybe they could put it all behind them, now.

* * *

A/N We're getting there! Reviews?


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

By the time Christmas Eve came, Katie was well recovered from her ordeal with Marcus. She finished the semester with straight A's, and glad to be off school for a couple of weeks.

Her parents both had to work the holiday this year. She was disappointed about that, but she knew they would call, and she knew they could just postpone Christmas until they could all be together. It wasn't about a date on a calendar, it was about love.

Katie packed her overnight bag with enough things for two days and walked out to the living room. She dropped it on the floor behind the couch. "I'm ready," she announced.

Alex came out holding a large bag full of gifts in her hands. "Don't forget to take these to the Logans," she called. "And there is one in here for you, Katie. I want you to open it Christmas morning, even though we're not there. I'll call you Christmas day, okay?"

"Okay, Mom." She hugged her mother.

Bobby watched his girls embrace and picked up Katie's bag with a surprised groan. "What did you pack in here? An anvil?" he asked her.

Katie grinned. "Some books, Daddy. That's all."

Bobby kissed Alex quickly and smiled. She was his daughter, after all.

* * *

"Alex? Did you hear the radio call?"

"Danny? What's wrong?"

"Bobby and Freddie are in the ER at St. Luke's. I'm on my way there, now."

"I'll be right there." Alex ended the call and grabbed her coat. As she walked out, she briefed her closest detective on what was going on and gave instructions as to who was next in command while she was out. Then she practically ran out of the building and to the car.

She inquired about him at the information desk, and was led back through the curtained partitions to Bobby. He was sitting up in a bed, an ice pack propped against his left shoulder, and wire leads running from the exposed skin of his chest. A bruise was starting along his left cheek. He dropped the ice pack when she came in, and when she was close enough, he wrapped his right hand around her and hugged her, hard.

Finally, she pulled away and watched him set the ice pack on his shoulder again. "What's going on? What happened?"

"They x-rayed my shoulder. I'm waiting for word on that."

"And all this?" She asked, gesturing to the wires.

"They say they're worried about my heart." He shrugged. "Anxiety and stress and I guess my heartrate was kind of high…"

"Is Freddie okay?"

"I ask them every chance I get. Last I heard he was going into an MRI."

"What happened, Bobby?" She gently stroked his hand as he spoke.

Before he began, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, savoring the softness of her touch. "I don't really know… all the details… it was fast."

She nodded in encouragement.

"We were in the parking garage." Bobby shook his head. "I thought we had 'em, and this car pulls up and, it hit Freddie, and..." He closed his eyes and licked his lips, for the thousandth time trying to fill in the gaps. "It was so fast. I grabbed him… I don't know… I guess I must have been holding him when he got hit."

Alex closed her eyes and tried to suppress the sharp pain that ran through her heart.

"I don't… I don't know why… I should have…"

"No, Bobby, stop. I have confidence that in the heat of things, you did everything you could. I'm sure Freddie would agree with me."

Captain Ross came in. "Battista just got back from his MRI. He asked about you, Goren."

"Is he okay?"

"He's banged up pretty good, but it looks like he's okay."

A nurse walked in, interrupting them. "I don't know what she did," she said, gesturing at Alex, "but your vitals have really settled down. The doctor said I can take all these things off, now."

Bobby gave Alex a grateful look. The group continued their conversation around the struggle to peel off the sticky leads.

"He's going to be admitted, but they're saying he'll go home tomorrow as long as there are no complications," Ross continued.

"What about his X-ray?" Alex asked the nurse, gesturing to Bobby with the point of her jaw.

"The doctor is looking at it right now. He'll be in soon." She gathered up her things and hurried out.

"What about Klein and Halston?" Bobby asked the Captain.

"Your call did the trick, Bobby. They only made it a few blocks before the cruisers stopped them. While I could do without the hospital visit, it was a good night's work. Happy Holidays, both of you."

"Bye, Danny. You, too," Alex said. They exchanged a quick hug, and he shook Bobby's hand, then left.

Bobby adjusted the ice pack again, and Alex gave his hand a squeeze.

"When they cut me loose, I want to see Freddie."

She nodded. That went without saying. "What did they give you for that?" she asked him, tilting her head towards his shoulder.

"Just a big dose of Ibu." He winced as he moved the ice pack again.

"Can you move it?"

"Yeah, some. But it really hurts."

The doctor came in. "It's not broken, but you may have some soft tissue damage. I'm going to write you a prescription for the pain. I want you to rest tonight, but tomorrow I want you to use it as much as you can tolerate. Ice for the swelling, and this for the pain." He handed the prescription to Bobby. "Nancy will be in with your discharge forms. If it doesn't seem to be improving in a week or so, make an appointment."

They thanked the Doctor, and Bobby dropped the ice pack and reached for his shirt. Alex retrieved it for him and helped him get dressed. "Should I go get Katie?" she asked him.

"What time is it?"

Alex checked her phone and frowned when she saw the 8 texts already waiting for her. "12:30. They'll be at Midnight Mass right now."

"No. Let her stay the night with them. I can go get her tomorrow."

"Bobby, you were thrown around like a sack of potatoes. You're bound to feel even worse in the morning."

He replaced the ice on his sore shoulder and grimaced. "We'll play it by ear, then."

Alex quickly read her texts, and typed one in return.

"Look, I can just get a cab home. You can head back."

She dropped her phone and looked at him. "Bobby, I'm not leaving you."

He signed the discharge forms as best he could and handed the receipt and instructions to Alex. "Let's go find Freddie."

* * *

"Merry Christmas," Carolyn said cheerfully, and took a sip from her coffee. "Hold on, I'll go get Katie," she added.

"Wait, Carolyn. I need to tell you something."

Immediately, Carolyn knew something was wrong. Her brow furrowed and instead of walking to the living room, where Katie, Andy, and Mike were nearly buried in spent wrapping paper, she spun on her heel and headed back to the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Last night, Bobby and Freddie were in an accident."  
"Oh, God, Alex. Are they all right?"  
"Thankfully yes. Hurt, but yes, they'll be fine."

"Thank God."

"I can't leave Bobby. He didn't sleep well and he's going to be stiff and sore when he wakes up."

"We can bring Katie home, if you want."

"Thanks. I really need her here. Freddie's supposed to be released from the hospital sometime today, and he's got nobody here in the City, you know? I don't want him taking a cab home."

"We'll bring Katie home and she can stay with Bobby whenever the call comes for Freddie."

"Thanks, Carolyn."

"Hey, we'll bring the party to you. We have some gifts to deliver, anyway."

"No need for all that, Carolyn."

"It's called an 'exchange,' Alex. You can't buy gifts for Andy, Mike, and me and not expect something in return."

"I'll make some coffee. And I'll get some cookies out of the freezer."

"You have cookies? When did you have time to make cookies?"

Alex laughed and then asked for her daughter, to explain everything.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"You want a cookie?" Mike was saying. "Name the twelve reindeer."

"Eight, Dad."

"Oh, yeah, eight reindeer."

"Nine," Goren said as he walked stiffly in to the kitchen, right around Mike, and took two cookies with him back to the living room.

"Okay, nine reindeer. First one who names all nine reindeer gets the cookie of their choice."

"All right, all right, I got this," Andy said. "Dasher, Dancer, Donner, Blitzen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen."

"You already said those two," Katie complained.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

Andy looked at his father. He shrugged. "I think she's right."

"No, she's not! Dasher, Dancer, Donner, Blitzen… Comet, and Cupid and…." His face reddened. Andy started over again, and Katie wrote down what he said as he said it and showed it to him. Carolyn gave the boy a cookie.

"Hey!" Mike protested.

"I don't see how someone who thought there were twelve reindeer should be in charge of doling out cookies," she explained.

"Well, there's bound to be back up reindeer. I mean, what if Comet gets sick or something?"

Everyone laughed, and it was Katie's turn. "Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Blitzen. Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen."

Bobby groaned in the next room.

"What?" Katie said.

"You repeated Blitzen," Bobby explained.

"I suppose you can do it," Katie pouted.

"Just tell me when you're ready," he said.

She reached for a cookie, and Mike held the plate out of her reach. Katie sighed, and thought through the list one more time. Then she grinned, and named all of the reindeer. Everyone erupted in cheers, and Mike slid the plate of cookies toward her. She grabbed two and immediately shoved one in her mouth.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Captain Eames," Battista said, easing himself down onto his couch.

"Freddie, please… call me Alex." He gave her a look that said how difficult that would be. Alex sighed. "I'll get your medication for you." She moved to his kitchen and paused. As a centerpiece on his square table was a tiny Christmas tree. There were two wrapped presents under it. She recognized one as the gift she and Bobby had gotten him. Curiosity got the better of her and she leaned over and peered at the tag on the other gift.

She filled a glass of water, and returned to Freddie on the couch. She handed him the glass, opened the pill bottle, and shook out a pill.

Freddie took it gratefully.

"I'll leave this where you can reach it." She read the instructions on the label. "Your next dose is due at six o'clock."

"Thanks, uh… Captain Alex?"

Alex smiled at his effort, and because it reminded her of Lewis, who always used to call her "Detective Alex."

Alex sat down with Freddie. "Who's Matthew?"

His head jerked in surprise. "My-my son. Why?"

Alex smiled. "I saw your gift on the table."

"He's 18. I… uh… I didn't get to raise him."

"I remember now. Bobby said he lives in Alaska?"

Battista nodded. "I've been writing him for the last five years. Trying to… make up for… not being there."

"That's good, Freddie." He closed his eyes and leaned his head on his hand. "Can you think of anything else you might need? A blanket, maybe?"

After following his instructions and retrieving one for him, she looked him over once again. "I hate to leave you alone like this."

"I'm okay," he said quietly. "Just banged up. It could have been much worse."

"Do you remember what happened? Bobby couldn't really paint a clear picture."

"I don't know. I was standing there, my gun on Klein and Halston, and this car squeals around a corner. I tried to get out of the way, and I felt something grab me and then my leg… I remember it hitting my leg and then lying on the ground hearing Bobby shouting 'officer down.' I remember the sound of the tires squealing again. I guess that's when they took off with Klein and Halston inside."

He shifted position and poked at the stitches on his leg with his finger. "I hate to think what would have happened to me if Bobby hadn't grabbed me."

Alex reached out and touched his shoulder gently. "I'm glad he did, Freddie." She gave him a smile, repeated the instructions for his medication, put everything he might need within reach, and stood to leave. "I'll plan to come back later tonight," she said. "Just to make sure you're all right."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know." Alex bent over and kissed him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Freddie. I'll see you later."

"Merry Christmas, Captain… uh… Captain Alex."

* * *

When Alex arrived home, Bobby was dozing in the chair, Mike and Carolyn were making out in the kitchen, and Katie and Andy were lying with their heads underneath the Christmas tree, looking up through the branches at the lights. The teenagers were talking softly and chuckling, their feet and legs quivering with the laughter. She smiled. It was a beautiful Christmas after all.

Alex walked over to Bobby, retrieved the fallen ice pack from his lap, and as she lowered herself to the arm of the chair, gently placed it on his shoulder. He stirred. With a slight moan he turned his head toward her and blinked awake.

"Hi," she said, with a smile.

"Hi." He accepted her kiss before asking, "How's Freddie?"

"I think he's going to sleep away the day," she said. "He's happy to be home, but very sore and tired."

"He's not the only one," Bobby said. "You were right, Alex. I feel worse today than yesterday."

She rubbed his good arm with her hand. "I felt bad leaving him. I told him I would go back tonight."

"I'll go with you."

"Bobby, you should rest."

"Alex… it's Christmas. It's the least I can do."

Andy rolled out from under the Christmas tree. "Are there any cookies left?" he asked.

"I don't know," Alex said, getting back to her feet. "Let's go find out." As they walked to the kitchen, Carolyn and Mike separated quickly, caught in the act. Alex simply grinned. "I didn't even put up mistletoe." She snarked.

Mike saw she was headed for the cookies and blocked her way. "Oh, no. This time, you have to say what the gift is for the 8th day of Christmas if you want a cookie."

Alex looked over at Andy, then back at Mike. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

His cheeks colored and he handed her the plate willingly. "Great job, Alex. You got it exactly right." She took a cookie and with a triumphant grin handed two to Andy. Alex winked at Mike before following Andy back to the living room.

"What was it? I can't ever remember anything except the partridge and the 5 golden rings. Everything else is a jumble," Carolyn explained. "What did she tell you?"

"She said on the 8th day…" He blushed again and smiled at his wife. "Let's just say it had to do with keeping my parts in tact."

"Oh!" Carolyn cried, with approval. "Smart girl, Alex."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

They knocked and then opened the door with the key. Freddie had gotten to his feet, but hadn't managed to step away from the couch yet. They gave him warm hugs and told him "Merry Christmas."

Katie handed him a plate of the cookies.

"Aw, thank you, Sweetie, you didn't have to do that," Battista said.

"I know you like cookies," she said. "Take one, and I'll put the rest in the kitchen for you."

He did as he was told, biting into a cookie with a smile. Freddie and Bobby settled down on the couch, as Alex wandered down the hall to the bathroom. "How are you?" Freddie asked him.

"Sore as hell. You?"

"Same."

"Freddie, I… I feel like I should have…"

"Goren, don't. I've been over it a thousand times in my head, and I don't think we could have seen that coming."

"I keep thinking I should have seen it coming."

"How? How the hell could we have been ready for that, Goren? We didn't know they had an accomplice. We thought we had all the players in front of us." Freddie lifted one leg to rest on the pillow that was on the coffee table. "And you know something else? The more I think about it, the more I think you saved my life."

"I didn't do anything, Freddie. I barely got a grip on you before it happened."

"No, you pulled me back. I know you did. So stop worrying about it. It's over, we survived, and you did a hell of a job."

Alex returned, and Bobby's eyes met hers briefly before he glanced away. "Did you open your presents yet?" she asked Battista.

"No, I guess I forgot."

"You should at least open the one we gave you. Katie? Bring out the present we got for Freddie."

She carried the small box into the room with a smile, and handed it to Freddie.

He opened the box, and pulled out several cards and printed coupons. "What's all this?" He asked as he looked at them.

Katie explained, "Gift cards. For fun stuff. Bowling, movies, dance lessons, amusement park, arcade, you name it!"

"And a lot of these are things we like to do, too, so you can join us, Freddie, whenever you want."

Freddie got a big grin on his face. He looked over at Bobby. "You do all this stuff, too?"

Bobby nodded. "I go, and if I don't want to do it, I hang back, drink a beer, and watch the girls have fun. You can join me for a beer if you want, too."

He looked at each of them appreciatively. "I think I'll like that," he said.

"Freddie, have you eaten?" Alex asked.

"Uhm, no… not for a while." Alex gave Katie a signal and the girl went to the kitchen to help her Mom.

Katie appeared minutes later with the box from Freddie's son. "You still have this one," she said, and then went back to the kitchen.

Freddie stared at it. "I've been putting it off," he said. "I guess I'm afraid of what might be in there."

Bobby listened, and cocked his head carefully. "You've been writing him a few years now."

"Yeah, I know. It's probably stupid to worry like that." Freddie smiled sadly, "Then I think if it's something really nice, I'll enjoy it for a moment, and… then that moment will be gone."

"It is Christmas day, Freddie."

Battista leaned forward slowly, wincing from the motion. He tore the paper on the package and ripped open the box. At the top was a letter, handwritten.

_Dear Dad,_

_ Merry Christmas. I just want you to know that it means a lot to me, talking with you these past few years. I think I understand now, why you couldn't be with me for so long. Mom is mom, you know? She doesn't want to talk about you, and I don't want to hurt her, so I don't say much. But from the things you told me and the things I've gleaned from her, I can piece together what happened._

_ I understand, Dad._

_ I made you a cd with pictures of me growing up: Things you missed that I think you would have liked to be there for. I also found a few really old ones of us together._

_ And my bear. You gave him to me when I was 2 or 3, I don't remember. I just know all my life, he's been my connection to you. Before we started corresponding, I used to talk to him and pretend I was talking to you. Anyway, he's very important to me. Since I'm going to college, I don't think I should take him with me. And honestly, I'm afraid to leave him at home alone with Mom. I don't know if he'd still be here to come back to. I'd like you to keep him for me, Dad, until I get out on my own. Maybe I can come get him in person when the time is right._

_ That's all I wanted to say, Dad. I love you. I'm really glad we've gotten to know each other. Merry Christmas._

_ Love,_

_ Matthew_

Freddie pulled the worn bear out of the box and squeezed it gently between his hands as he fought to keep tears from falling. Bobby sat with him, silently offering the solid support of his friendship.

* * *

Bobby sat on the couch, staring at the lights on the tree as he waited for the pain medicine to kick in. To his surprise, his daughter sat beside him. She leaned carefully against him, and he put one arm around her.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy," Katie said.

He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Sweetie." For a few minutes, they sat, silently enjoying the affection of the other.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I hate it when you get hurt."

"Me, too."

"Well, I'm really glad you're okay." She turned and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, Katie." He watched her get up and walk to her bedroom, thinking about life with his daughter and about Freddie's life without his son. While he was lost in thought, he felt Alex scoot in beside him and run her fingers through his hair.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said quietly.

Bobby grinned. "They're worth more than a penny," he teased. She smiled, and he continued. "Thank you, Alex."

Her eyebrow raised in question.

Instead of explaining, Bobby leaned over and touched his lips to hers. Her right hand settled against his chest, right over his heart.


	46. Chapter 46

Epilogue

"Well, what do you think?" Katie asked her best friend.

Jenny wrinkled her nose. "Smells…old."

Katie laughed and gently patted her hand against the dashboard of her Nova. "Of course it smells old! It _is_ old!"

"I don't see what the appeal is."

"When we get on the freeway, you'll change your mind."

"Does this thing even have seat belts?" Jenny asked, suddenly reaching behind her.

"Of course. I'll wait until you put yours on. I wouldn't want anything to hinder your enjoyment of the ride."

The girls laughed, and Katie pulled out into the street. She drove them through the city and to the ramp which would lead them to the freeway. Jenny held onto the dashboard and giggled. "I'm ready, now. Just don't get a ticket, okay?"

Katie grinned and pushed the accelerator. She only sped for a few miles, just enough to show Jenny how powerful her car was. After that, she slowed down and they chatted easily until she pulled off at the entrance to the lake, where most of the kids in her class were kicking off the beginning of summer.

A tall, thin boy with the beginnings of a mustache waved to them and watched them park the car. He opened Jenny's door for her and gave her his hand as she climbed out.

She kissed him, and then he smiled. "Hi. Hi, Katie!" he called.

"Hi Daniel," Katie said. "How's the party?"

"Pretty good, so far," he said, and smiled at Jenny, who was leaning against him. "Better now, I'm sure."

She kissed her boyfriend again, grinning.

"Fair warning, Katie. Marcus is here."

Katie's smile faded, and she took a deep breath.

"He showed up about thirty minutes ago. He's over by the dock, drinking." Daniel laced his fingers into Jenny's. "If you stay close to me, I'll make sure he doesn't give you any trouble."

"Thanks, Daniel, but I… I can take care of myself."

Jenny grew concerned. "Katie…"

"It's okay, Jenny. I'm not going to go looking for trouble, believe me."

The three walked away from the graveled parking lot toward a covered picnic area, where the majority of the kids were hanging out. Music was blaring, and someone had strung up a strand of party lights from the ceiling.

* * *

"Did you eat?" Alex called from the kitchen.

Bobby hung his suit coat over the back of a chair and worked on the buttons of his dress shirt as he walked in to join her. "Not yet," he said.

"Bobby, it's late," she replied, a look of concern on her face.

He shrugged. "It was… intense." He sank into a kitchen chair as he peeled off his shirt, leaving on his t-shirt. "I couldn't have eaten then if I tried."

"Are you okay?" She asked, pausing from her task of fixing him a plate.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." His voice trailed away, and after a few moments lost in thought, he offered her an apologetic smile.

Alex set the plate in front of him and kissed him sweetly, searching his eyes for the truth. Satisfied that he was being honest, she sat in the chair across from him.

"How's Freddie?" She asked.

"I… I, uh… made him leave this afternoon."

Alex cocked her head. "You were in interrogation alone?"

"Oh, you know, Cap was there to back me up."

"Was Freddie sick or something?"

"No, Alex… don't you remember?" Bobby waited and saw that she didn't. "His son… Matthew. He's moving to Arizona. Going to college in the fall, and Freddie was going to drive out, help him get moved in." Bobby almost laughed. "I couldn't get him to leave. It's a long drive. I think he was…"

"Afraid to go?" Alex asked, finishing his thought for him.

Bobby nodded.

"But he did go. He's not going to chicken out, is he?"

Bobby's smile broadened. "He'll go. He'll follow through."

* * *

Katie was laughing with some of her friends when she heard his voice ring out clear behind her.

"Kevin told me he saw you here."

Slowly, but with determination, she turned around. "Hello, Marcus."

"Having a good time?" he asked, and there was something sinister in his tone.

"Yeah," she said, with a cautious smile. "How do you like life with your Dad? You always said you wished you were with him."

"He thinks I'm a pain in the ass, so I try to live up to his expectations."

Katie felt a pang. How could she feel sorry for him, after all that had happened? "I'm sorry to hear that, Marcus."

"Yeah, well…" He grinned and slowly scanned the surroundings. "You can cut the crap, now, Goren. You got what you wanted. You, and your cop parents, you've got all the power. I'd better go before you have me arrested for loitering or something."

"Marcus…" She shook her head.

"Don't pretend to care, Katie. You're just trying to jerk me around again."

"Me? Jerk you around? Just a minute, Marcus! You're not the one who ended up with bruises up and down your arms!"

"No, but I went to jail. And I had to go to court. And I had to go to counseling. And to fucking Jersey to live with my fucking Dad! You played your cards, Katie, and you ruined my life. I hope you're happy now."

Her cheeks blazed red. She clenched her fists, thinking nothing would feel better than to knock some sense into him right now. "You know what, Marcus? I am happy now. And whatever misery you've had, you brought on yourself. I am only responsible for my own actions. One day, I hope, you'll grow up and realize you're responsible for yours."

Marcus snapped toward her, but Jenny's boyfriend stepped in the way and stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Just leave, Marcus. There's nothing for you here," Daniel warned.

Angrily, Marcus turned and walked toward his friend Kevin.

Jenny turned to Katie. "Are you okay, Katie?"

"Of course I'm okay!" She snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?!"

Jenny almost snapped back, but Daniel put a kind hand on her arm.

"I didn't need you to interfere," Katie told Daniel.

"I know that," he said. He put his arm around Jenny, who was clearly angry. "Sometimes I just like to get in the middle of people's shit. Besides, I never liked Marcus anyway."

Katie's cheeks were still burning, and silently, she turned and stomped away, toward the shoreline.

* * *

Alex was just beginning to lose herself in the sensation of his lips on her skin when the phone rang. With a groan, they moved apart, flushed and panting. Alex read the display and just before she answered, told him, "Katie."

"Hi, hon." Alex listened, and she thought she must have looked worried, because Bobby's hand closed around hers. "Well, did he try anything?" Bobby's face hovered as he strained to listen, and Alex shooed him away like a fly. "Just an argument, that's all, right?" She listened again. "And you're sure Marcus left?"

At the mention of the boy's name, Bobby's muscles stiffened. Alex tried to reassure him with her eyes. "Okay, Katie. And Daniel is still there? With Jenny?" Alex nodded, again trying to reassure Bobby. "All right. If he comes back, I just want you to come home."

Alex got flustered. "If Jenny's mad about it, tell her I said so and she can be mad at me! Katie, I _do not_ want you in any kind of confrontation with that boy."

Bobby managed to get the phone away from her. "Katie, do I need to come out there?" He listened carefully, trying to contain his excess energy. "Okay. Katie, I agree with your mother. If he shows up again, just come home."

* * *

"It's getting kind of cold," Jenny said, as she walked up behind her best friend.

"Not to me," Katie said quietly. "Jenny, I'm sorry I got so mad earlier." She poked a stick into the mud at the edge of the water.

Jenny climbed up onto the rock beside her and pulled out a cigarette. "It's okay. I just…" She paused and tried several times to light her cigarette. Finally, it caught, and she took a draw. "I think I hate him."

Katie looked up at her friend, shocked. "Jenny? You don't hate anybody!"

"Still," she said, flicking a little ash off the end of the smoke, "If I were to hate someone, it would be him."

They shared a grin. "Where's Daniel?" Katie asked.

"He's with the jocks, trying to change the tire on Orlando's car. He didn't have a jack, so they all raided everybody's cars trying to find one.

"I have one."

"They've got it, now. Look." She turned her head and they could see the small crowd in the parking lot dispersing.

"Jenny?" Katie waited until the girl looked her in the eye. "If you have the chance, will you and Daniel…?"

"Do it? I don't know, Katie. I don't think so. You know, Mom always says that thing about boys and getting the milk for free? I always thought it was stupid, but, you know? Maybe it's not."

"I… I think I really wanted to, when I was with Marcus."

"But you didn't, so maybe you didn't want to."

"It's kind of weird. Kind of… powerful. You don't feel that way when Daniel kisses you?"

"Aw, Katie, what are you asking me? Of course I want to, I mean… look at him! He's so cute! And I don't know, I can feel… I sort of get lost sometimes, you know? And so I don't know if I'll go all the way with him or not. But I'll tell you something: he hasn't asked me to. And he hasn't pushed me into anything. Daniel respects me."

"I used to think that about Marcus."

"You think Daniel's like Marcus?"

"No, no. Of course not. I just… I guess I don't have the right kind of radar for guys."

"You're smoking?" Daniel asked, coming up from behind them.

"Only one. It's the only one I've had all day," Jenny explained.

"That's good, I guess," he said.

"I can't even have one?"

"You can do what you want, but… it's just kind of gross."

Katie smiled. "You tell her, Daniel."

"Your Dad used to smoke."

"And he quit, as all sensible people should," Katie said. She sniffed and stretched and smiled at them. "I'm ready to go home. You ready, Jenn?"

"In a minute." She snuffed the cigarette in the mud but kept it in her hand. "I may smoke, but I don't litter," she told her boyfriend.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I have to help my Mom clean out the basement tomorrow, but we should be done by dinner. You want to go out?"

Jenny smiled. "Sounds like fun."

"My friend Jeremy, he asked about Katie," Daniel said. "You think she would?"

Jenny's smile widened. "I'll ask her." The two walked hand in hand toward Katie's car, but as they arrived they saw Jeremy bend down and kiss her cheek.

He raised his hand as he walked backwards into the darkness. "I'll see you tomorrow," Jeremy called.

Daniel's hand tightened on Jenny's. He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, too, Jenny. Good night."

"Night, Daniel."

"Jenny, get in here! You are not going to believe what just happened!"

With a smile, Jenny hopped in, waving to Daniel as she clicked her seat belt into place.

* * *

After that disturbing news, Bobby wasn't able to think about anything except his baby girl and the danger she could be in. He paced the living room endlessly, pausing only to run his hand through his curls or to massage the back of his neck.

Alex had given up trying to talk to him, and now sat quietly on the couch, drinking a glass of wine and watching him wear a path into the carpet. She was worried, too, but she trusted Katie. The girl had learned a lesson from her experience with Marcus, and Alex knew she wouldn't put herself in that position again. Bobby, on the other hand, said he trusted Katie but he didn't trust Marcus. Alex frowned and sipped her wine. She could see his point.

Lost in their thoughts, they were both surprised when the door opened and Katie walked in, smiling. Smiles brightened their faces, too, and after a quick glance at each other, they gave Katie all their attention.

"Did you have a good time?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it was great. The lake is so pretty."

"Marcus, uh…" Bobby asked.

"He never came back."

"Good."

"Mom? Can I out tomorrow night? For dinner, and maybe a movie?"

Alex glanced at her husband. "You have a date?" She asked, turning back to Katie.

"Uhm, yeah. Jeremy asked me out. He's a friend of Daniel's."

Alex looked at Bobby, who seemed frozen in place. She shrugged. "Yeah, sure, it's okay with us."

"Thanks! G'night, Mom! G'night, Daddy!" Katie gave them both pecks on the cheek and then went down the hall to the bathroom.

Alex got up and put her arms around her husband.

"Jeremy?" He asked, a knot forming in his gut.

Alex smiled. "You relax. All boys are not bad."

"But we know nothing about him."

"He's a friend of Daniel. You know Daniel." She took his hand and tugged on it. "C'mon, let's go to bed." Winking, she gave him a grin. "I know something that'll take your mind off your troubles."

Bobby wasn't convinced, but he willingly followed her to the bedroom. "What was that you said, again?" Bobby asked.

"All boys are not bad." She smiled at him, holding his cheeks with her hands. "You, for one, are a shining example." Alex pulled him down and kissed him.

"Yeah, but Katie…"

"She's a smart girl, Bobby. Trust her. She'll figure it out."

With another kiss, she felt him relax against her, and before long, he was lost in her touch.

THE END

* * *

A/N Thank you all for your reviews and your input. I'm calling this one done, but don't worry, I think there may be a little story about Freddie and Matthew somewhere down the line. Thanks for reading!


End file.
